This time around
by k-pixy
Summary: What happens when Lucas asks Brooke to stay with him in that hotel room? What happens when Brooke stays and they spend a hot night having sex until the next morning? The two goes their separate ways and never speak again. After seven years Brooke is back for their class reunion with their son. *Mature themes* Inspired by Diane Hermans
1. chapter 1

I'm not posting this story as of yet but I am getting ready to do so. I don't know how long it will take but it is on its way.


	2. Chapter One

K-pixy: I'm glad that I already got some interested readers which is yay! This fiction will in no way shape or form be a Leyton aka Pucas story. Just wanted to make that very very clear okay.

Brooke walked through the trendy bar and spotted her favorite blonde brooder sitting alone, nursing a drink in his hand. As she came closer she said, "Well well, Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiled brightly at her as he stood up from his seat, "You got my message."

Brooke hugged him and inhaled his scent, a scent she had missed and told him, "Oh, you think I was going to miss a chance to spend a night on the town with a soon to be bestselling author."

Lucas parted from her, his bright blue eyes sparkling, "God it is good to see you Brooke. So how is the most beautiful girl in New York City doing?"

She shrugged with her signature smirk, "I'm great ….but I miss you, so much."

"I miss you too Pretty Girl." he said as he tucked a strand of silk chocolate colored hair behind her ear.

She smiled lovingly then asked, "So what's new?"

"Where do I begin?"

He told her about their dinner and how she then gives him a mixed CD of songs to remember her by, but as Lucas says he has something for her too, the phone goes off and it is her job, demanding her attention. She is forced to go back to the office or else she would be fired. She promises to be at their hotel room by 11pm and walks out. At 12am, Lucas continues to wait and paces up and down the room. He ends up asleep and drops a box with a ring in on the floor.

Lucas proposes to a hesitant Peyton.

He eventually wakes up to find Peyton watching him sleep. She shows him the box she found, and Lucas proposes to her. Peyton then tells him that it is not that simple and even though Lucas still views Tree Hill as home, it just brings back painful memories for her to the point where she had to move to Hollywood to get away. As Lucas offers to move to Hollywood, Peyton says she would never ask him to move away from his dreams or they would end up resenting each other. She tells him there is so much they want to do with their lives and they are only 21 and to wait at least another year. Lucas then tells her that they go days without talking and that they only trade a few emails so in another year, they may be even further apart. He then realizes she is saying no and Peyton tries to convince him she is saying someday and that she loves him, but Lucas knows she doesn't love him enough. Peyton asks to take it back, but Lucas says they can't. Peyton hugs him hoping that they won't break up. The following morning, Lucas kisses a sleeping Peyton, puts her mixed CD on the pillow next to her and says goodbye, before walking out the hotel room, leaving her. She wakes up to find him gone and the CD left.

Brooke was dumbfounded and asked, "I want to see the ring."

Lucas sighed and showed it to her. As she looks at it, a waitress at the restaurant walks past and gives them champagne on the house for getting engaged. Brooke tries to tell them they are wrong, but as they realize it is free, they go with it. Eventually, they get drinks all over midtown. They then decide to get a horse drawn carriage for free. On their ride, they make up their family to the coach rider. He then tells them that "being happy is key, no matter how successful you are and love is what it is all about."

-x-

Lucas Scott was drunk. Flat out drunk. Borderline wasted. Which was a shame considering he never could take his liquor. Brooke Davis had helped get him that way to get his mind off of the curly haired blonde that happened to be her best friend who had just stupidly turned down his thoughtful proposal with such a stunningly beautiful ring.

The bitch didn't know how good she had it.

But even though she longed for such a grand gesture to happen to her she knew that it would be a long time coming with the way her life was going.

Speaking of her busy life she had to get back to hers.

"Okay boozy…easy does it." Brooke said as she eased Lucas down onto the bed.

Lucas the boy she always seemed to have a soft spot for leaned up and captured her lips in a drunken kiss. Brooke moaned but managed to push herself away after a somewhat lengthy kiss and looked at him warily.

"Lucas this isn't what this was about…"

Lucas eyed her hungrily. "Stay…please. Don't go away. I don't want to be alone. I can't stand being alone. I need you tonight and I know that you need me too Brooke."

Brooke exhaled and took pity on him. "Okay…okay fine Lucas…I'll stay."

Lucas smiled and brought her down to him. And said, "Good…come here…"

Brooke didn't know what came over her—maybe because she was a bit tipsy herself or that she hadn't had time for this kind of attention in a long time—but she just couldn't stop herself and found herself kissing him passionately. Lucas groaned with surprise then pleasure and kissed her back, bringing her luscious body closer to him, his heart racing as she tasted his sweetness.

Lucas allowed no time for them to actually collect themselves and think. He didn't want to think. He wanted to get lost in her.

She moaned in delight as he shoved her shirt and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked like he was starving for her. She rubbed his blonde hair, the silky texture passing through her fingers, clutching him closer to her, the lust driving her near to madness. A wave of desire hit her anew when he bit slightly on one while flicking the other with a rough nail.

She gasped at the speed of the intense sensation hit her pussy, "Luke…you know how crazy I get when you do—ooooh that. I'm getting so wet for you…" It was true; moisture was soaking her panties as unabashed lust claimed her.

"Good…you should be." He growled, still suckling on her breasts, his hands unbuttoning her tight jeans, and then he slipped his hand inside her panties to fondle her slick pussy. She moaned low in her throat, sensations coursing through her. "You are soaked…I like it when you're soaked."

She moaned when he circled his tongue over her tightly budded nipple while pressing against her hard clit. "Like that was a question…ooooh…Luke!"

Brooke pouted when he removed both his mouth and his hand. "Don't look so disappointed Pretty Girl. I'll make it all up to you in a sec."

He somehow undressed her as well as himself in record time. Brooke moaned out his name as she lies comfortably on her back, she opens her legs and bends slightly her knees while Lucas positioned himself between her legs while lying on his belly, his legs are also bent at the knees and are raised up, he holds her ass with his arms, and attacked her sex with cruel intent. Brooke shuddered and a broken cry escaped her lips as his tongue teased her mercilessly.

Entranced he licked her delicately; teasingly, tasting her sweetness. She gasped harshly, grabbing his hair and pressed his head closer to her. He smiled a little then nibbled on her clit with his tightly pressed lips, sucking on it every once in awhile, tonguing it between nibbling and sucking her. She shuddered, as he held her hips prisoner, the thought of being totally at his mercy was an aphrodisiac within itself.

Lucas loved hearing her moaning his name in that sexy rasp that fired up his lust in ways that other women couldn't. "I could do this all night baby…" he groaned lowly as she cried out both from pleasure and torture.

The man could make her come but he chose to rack his temptress in that position for a long time, not allowing her to orgasm.

"Luuucaasss…please…" she moaned in pleasured agony. Torn between wanting it to continue and wanting to finally fall over the cliff in sheer ecstasy.

Brooke couldn't believe all the pleasure washing over her, couldn't believe he was doing these things to her. His lips against her were too fantastic, nibbling, suckling and eventually biting softly, flicking his talented tongue against her until she was very close. Then he stiffened his tongue and fucked her with it, thrusting the firm muscle in and out of her which pushed her over the edge. But he continued kissing the engorged pearl that drove her completely crazy. Lucas peered up at her just as the muscles in her body went into contraction, her hands tightened up, her back arch her facial expression intense, heard her breathing pattern changed to short gasps, felt her legs tremble. She kept coming and coming until she was practically boneless.

"Delicious…I want more…" he groaned and then set back in, drowning himself in her taste, scent and cries until she was begging him to stop, the sensations too much for her to take. But he would not stop, until he wrung one last climax from her.

"Lucas…can I please pleasure you now?" she begged breathlessly, desperately wanted to return the favor that he bestowed upon her.

Lucas eyes darkened as he finally released her from his tight hold and laid back on the bed. "Do your worst."

Brooke looked seductive and predatory as she kissed his ear, pressing her sweat slicked body against his, her tongue licking the shell of his ear causing him to shudder with pleasure. Brooke smiled wickedly then began stroking his erection teasingly. He closed his eyes as she massaged his aching dick, the sensations almost too much to handle. Almost. She then rubbed the tip of his penis against her lips, as if she were applying lipstick—which was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed and it didn't hurt that it felt incredible too. She flicked her tongue on the head of his penis; she located the hole on the tip of his penis and stuck the tip of her tongue on that spot and applied medium pressure tasting him. He hadn't known just how sensitive he was there until she circled her tongue on that spot. He cried out, arching into her mouth. Lucas cursed vividly as she lowered her wonderfully heated mouth on his shaft again and again as her hand grasped him at the base, moving it to meet her mouth as she bobbed her head. He shuddered and found himself thrusting his hips into her bobbing mouth, growling in ecstasy. While her hand stroked his shaft, she took one testicle at a time into her mouth and began to lightly suck. He began panting, sweat drenching his body as he held on for dear life for control.

Hearing those addicting sounds she went back to work on his shaft and began a faster pace than before until he had enough. Just as he was about to come Brooke gripped the base of his cock tightly, staving off his orgasm until his need eased.

Lucas looked down at her with confusion and rasped, "What the fuck?!"

Brooke tortured him just as he did her, refusing to allow him to come until she decided. She worked him up then forced him to hold off yet again until he was begging to come.

Brooke smirked at the desperation on his handsome face, it was truly an amazing sight. His thick dark brows drawn with sexual agony, his lean hot muscular body tight with tension. His dark blue eyes shining with anguish. "I guess I can go easy on you."

"Brooke just so you know…I won't."

Brooke gulped with apprehension and excitement as she watched him carefully as he laid on top of her, parting her thighs with his knee, rubbing it against her heated center. She writhed in pleasure, opening her thighs wider to accommodate his larger body. She looked up in his dark blue eyes, full of desire and nervousness. She kissed him passionately, feeling his hardness against her core, then wrapping her long legs around him. He moved against her, without fully entering her, driving them both crazy. He reached between them, positioned himself then thrust inside. Both cried out at the contact.

God she's so fucking tight, he thought, groaning.

God I forgot that he's fucking enormous! she thought, with a harsh moan.

They both held still, waiting for her to adjust to his size. After a few minutes of staying still, she felt restless and began squirming, then moaned in pleasure when he slipped deeper inside. He took the hint and began moving slowly in and out. She closed her eyes focusing on the intensity of the pleasure he created inside her. She kissed wherever she could, his neck, chest, arms, her nails gently raking his back as his thrusts became heavier and a little quicker. He moaned a little, stirring his hips, making his cock hit sensitive places she never knew existed. She cried out, begging him not to stop. His teeth raked her soft ear, his breathing soft puffs against it. She moved with him, pushing, making him go deeper inside her.

"Damn, Pretty Girl," He groaned, feeling her tight sheath grow wetter with each thrust, "I love your sweet pussy, it's so hot and tight for me."

"Ah, shit yes…Lucas…" she cried out as he went faster, their bodies straining for climax.

"Fuck, you feel so goddamn good." He panted as his hips were smacking against hers.

Brooke reached down between them and began stroking her clit, feeling so close to orgasm yet so far away. He breathed dirty words inside her ear, shocking her but they also sent her over the edge. She cried out his name as hot sensation after sensation raced through her, making her entire body quiver in bliss which in turn triggered his immediate climax. As he was climaxing, she firmly grabbed his ass and pulled him into her as deep as possible, to the point he hit her womb, intensifying his already out of this world orgasm. He ground out her name as if it were a desperate prayer and collapsed, his breathing harsh, his body on fire.

A little while later he rolled onto his side, taking her with him.

"I forgot how great we were at this!" Lucas panted, still feeling as if the room were spinning from their dangerously hot session.

Brooke sighed with satisfaction then admitted, "I haven't." Lucas looked at her as she continued on, "The were nights where I would have to use B.O.B five times a night from just ONE memory of how hot we used to be for each other."

"Bob? Who the hell is Bob?" Lucas asked jealously, not liking the image of some douche using his friend.

Brooke rolled her eyes then explained, "Battery Operated Boyfriends Luke. I didn't have the luxury of having to meet an actual boyfriend who could take care of all these needs in me."

"Well for tonight you do. Use me how much you like."

Just for tonight…

Brooke's eyebrow hiked at that and a teasing smirk "Are you sure that you can get it up as often as I need?"

Lucas looked down at her insanely hot curvy body and smirked as he felt his cock responding, "I don't think that you have to worry about that. So…Are you satisfied?"

"No, not even close." She surprised him by pushing him on his back and climbed on top of him, a sexy smirk gracing her features. "We don't have much time together–and I need this. Just for tonight…" She said, stroking his large erection.

Brooke kissed him passionately, losing herself in his taste mingled with her juices as she positioned herself over his massive cock. Then sighed and moaned as she sank onto his hardness, the feel of him overwhelming. He gritted his teeth as she rode him harshly, taking her own pleasure. She rode him harder and faster until they both could barely take it. Still Lucas listened to the adrenaline and the overwhelming lust that pulsed through him, thrusting inside Brooke's hot sweet pussy as he gripped her round hips, assisting her as much as possible. He moved inside her fast and furious, the pleasure building and building.

The superb view of Brooke Davis writhing on his lap, would be etched in his mind forever.

Lucas groaned and panted, watching her ride him with very little inhibition. It was damn near impossible to control himself and the stars seem to be getting closer.

She tossed her head back in ecstasy, moaning helplessly, so very close to that glimmering edge until she finally tensed, trembling as the mind-numbing pleasure exploded within her, ecstasy overwhelming her. Lucas gasped, feeling her hot tight walls contracting on his dick, massaging him until he spilled his seed inside her clutching heat.

They were insatiable. Losing themselves in each other again and again, slaking their lusts until neither could go on anymore. In the end Lucas passed out on their sixth and a half round, his cock still buried deep inside her. Brooke wasn't far behind, too exhausted to make him move.

Besides she always liked when he would lay on her like this. And at least for tonight she could pretend that he was hers.

-x-

The next afternoon Lucas woke up with a migraine and a very naked Brooke Davis beneath him. He was still inside her as well…

Lucas couldn't help but respond to that knowledge and found himself softly thrusting inside her. He groaned as he only got harder and he found himself going faster. Brooke moaned sleepily and was moving with him, wrapping her sexy legs around him to encourage him further.

And it worked…

Lucas pounded inside her without cease, needing to come so badly. Brooke moaned his name over and over as she came fully awake and aware of what was happening. But she couldn't say that she was angry. In fact she was well into a sizzling release when she had woken up.

Lucas kissed her just as he came inside of her, each jet weakening him with pleasure. He rolled off of her almost immediately afterwards, not wanting to pass out again while still inside her.

Brooke got out of bed and headed straight for the shower. Where she began to cry a little because their night was officially over and reality was banging on the door of her conscience.

No wait…that's actual banging.

Stepping out of the shower she unlocked the bathroom door to find Lucas there.

"I'm not ready for this to end just yet. So how about a long shower together?"

Brooke grinned and grabbed his hand and brought him in with her. His soapy hands caressed her and bathed her, making sure every inch of her was 'clean' all the while pleasuring her in the process. Brooke gasped sharply when Lucas placed his hard cock inside her clenching pussy, groaning as he pounded her from behind; too aroused to stop.

"Oh yes! Fuck me Lucas!" she cried out, her eyes tightly closed as he slammed inside of her, their bodies slapping together, his thrusts unrelenting.

Brooke felt as though she were being pulled apart as the pleasure escalated to a blinding stand still as she got closer and closer to climax. The sensations were too much, she couldn't bear anymore. She came with intensity, her voice frozen within her throat as it took away her sanity. Lucas groaned as he felt the echo of her orgasm trigger his, shooting hot cum inside her grasping cunt.

Brooke had always loved shower time with her Luke.

-x-

"I guess this is it huh?" Lucas asked as they stood in the middle of the airport.

Brooke smiled sadly and agreed, "Yeah it is. I'm going to miss you Lucas Scott."

Lucas couldn't resist. He took her into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you too Brooke Davis."

"This is the final boarding call for passengers Lucas Scott, Erika and Colin Franklin booked on flight 372A to North Carolina. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Lucas Scott, Erika and Colin Franklin. Thank you." The P.A system then cut off the announcement.

Lucas cursed then said a hasty final goodbye to Brooke. But not before giving her a soft forehead kiss.

"Don't be a stranger!" Brooke shouted after him, even though she wasn't sure he heard her. She started tearing up when she could no longer see him anymore, feeling a gaping emptiness inside her that was filled for just one night.


	3. Chapter Two

"Where in the hell have you been?" Victoria Davis snapped angrily, "I've been calling you for hours! I was about to send a search party!"

"I was with Lucas—"

"I've been calling you all night. Maybe impromptu marriages is all the rage in Hicksville, North Carolina, but I swear if you marry this boy I'm gonna have annulment papers drawn up so fast…"

Brooke really didn't want to hear anymore so she said, "Mom relax, it was just a joke."

Victoria placed a hand over her chest and said thankfully, "Oh. Thank God. You have far too much to lose Brooke."

Brooke picked up a photo of her, Lucas and Peyton against Peyton's comet and studied it as she murmured to herself, "And Lucas Scott was the one boy I might have lost it for."

-x-

Brooke gripped the sides of the toilet desperately as her stomach heaved all of its contents until there was nothing left to bring up. Tears ran down her face as she sat on the floor, her head ever near that porcelain throne.

Lucas hadn't kept in touch. In fact she hadn't spoken to him since that night she stupidly agreed to spend the night with him and that had been three months ago.

And she was pregnant.

No false alarms this time. Real. Deal. Roast in the oven on slow bake!

Brooke had cried so many nights since the discovery. It was kind of her constant as was puking every single thing in her system at all hours of the day.

She hadn't told Victoria yet but she would as soon as she got up the will to tell her. After all she was only twenty one years old and she was still afraid of her parents even if they hadn't been in her life for most of her life. And she still sought their approval.

Brooke thought about talking to Haley about all of this but then she would insist that she should tell Lucas about their unborn child.

And there was no way that she was going to tell Peyton about what went down with her new ex boyfriend.

Brooke placed a hand over her flat belly and felt a love for this being that she never ever felt before. She was scared yet so sure of wanting this child that there was no question in her mind that she would keep it.

And if she was going to keep this baby then she had no other choice in the matter. Lucas had to know.

Brooke rose gracefully to her feet and went to her stationary and started to write as she had that summer away from Tree Hill so long ago.

-x-

Brooke cursed herself as well as her nervousness as she boarded the plane. It's not like she had never been on a plane before. In fact she had been on so many flights she barely remembered the number.

Brooke knew the reason for her nervousness. She hadn't seen nor heard from Lucas in months and now she's about to show up out of nowhere on his doorstep to announce that she was pregnant with his baby from their passionate night together.

"God give me strength…" she silently prayed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Flight 372A with service from New York to North Carolina. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing American Airlines. Enjoy your flight."

This was it. There was no turning back. God she hoped he wouldn't hate her.

-x-

Brooke was exhausted after a three day flight and all she wanted to do was check into the nearest hotel to get some much needed sleep. She hadn't been able to get a decent amount of sleep on the flight due to strange smells that turned her stomach, crying babies (although she should get used to that) and constant air pockets.

Brooke walked into the airports nearest bathroom and emptied her stomach yet again. After she washed her hands and face she eyed her reflection and saw the lack of sleep written all on her face. The bags under her eyes spoke volumes. She dug out her E.M.K (Emergency Makeup Kit) and used a small, angled concealer brush and a shade of cream-based concealer that matched her skin tone. She then applied the concealer just in the crease of the bag under her eye, and not to the bag itself. She observed herself and was convinced that no one could tell just how tired she really was.

After packing everything away Brooke went to the baggage claim and waited for her single suitcase to come around.

She smiled, feeling a comfort that only Tree Hill could offer.

Brooke rented a white SUV, not wanting any of her friends to know that she was here until she told Lucas her bombshell. When she received the keys she only had one destination in mind. Brooke exhaled and started the brand new car and headed straight to the Wyndham.

Brooke strolled into the hotel as if she owned the place, donning on the persona of Brooke Davis fashionista and creator of CoB. Not Brooke Davis scared out of her mind pregnant teen.

"I need a room for two nights."

The desk clerk looked up to see if there were any openings and said, "We do have an opening for a king sized bed—"

Brooke laid down her black card and pushed it toward him and said, "I'll take it."

After getting settled into her room she laid right in that huge comfy bed and slept the entire day away.

-x-

Lucas sighed collapsing on his bed after a long day of helping with Jamie and coaching alongside Whitey. Not to mention writing and rewriting his book. His mind had been occupied for months. In fact he had always meant to call Brooke and check with her but he would always be called away or Jamie would need attention or to his shame he would just forget.

His night with Brooke had been haunting him for awhile now. Always at night when he was alone with his thoughts and unbearably lonely. He could still taste her on his tongue at times and feel her silky skin on his fingertips. Not to mention—

"Hey Luke you got a visitor!" Nathan said as he peeked into his room. "By the way we're going to take off and give you guys some privacy. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

"Hi stranger…"

-x-

Brooke exhaled nervously as she made her way to Lucas place and felt the urge to throw up yet again. But thankfully it went away after awhile. Once outside she had to pep-talk herself into going through with this. It's not like she could keep this from him. He is the father and he deserves to know that they were going to be parents in six months.

Steeling herself, Brooke exited the rental and went to his bedroom door and waited patiently after knocking on the black door. A door that used to be painted red. Just for her.

The door swung open, interrupting the mental walk down memory lane. Just as she was about to put her winning smile it died at the sight of Peyton Sawyer standing in the place Lucas should have been.

"Hi P. Sawyer! What are you doing here?" she asked, unable to hide her shock nor dismay at these turn of events.

Peyton smiled at her once close friend and said, "Oh well Lucas and I were just about to have lunch."

"Oh so you're back together?"

Peyton nodded with a radiant smile, "Yeah we're back together. It was a huge mistake in L.A and I explained—"

"Right. Not that I'm not happy to see you but I need to talk to Lucas. It's very important."

Her friend could sense something was off so she told her, "I'm afraid he's not here. He went to go get our lunch."

Brooke was disappointed but she nodded and reached into her purse and pulled out the sealed letter she had written him in case she couldn't say what she needed to say. It was hard for her to do but what choice did she have? So she handed the most important letter she had ever written over to her best friend and current lover of her child's father. God how messed up was that?!

"Please make sure he gets that. It's very important." she said, keeping the threatening tears at bay.

Peyton watched Brooke leave in her rental and opened the letter, unable to fight her morbid curiosity.

Dear, Lucas…

I wish that I had the guts to tell you face to face but seeing as how I was a coward I made a backup plan. The thing is I'm three months pregnant with your kid. Shocked yet? It happened that night when you came to New York after your sudden breakup with Peyton. I'm sure that you remember that night because I do and it remains the hottest night of my life. Anyway I found out that I was pregnant about a month ago and I didn't know how to get in touch with you since you don't answer your calls anymore and I'm really scared. I don't want to do this alone that's why I'm telling you this. Remember when we had our first pregnancy scare and you told me that you would always be there and that you wouldn't let me down? Well I'm holding you to that. I hope that I hear from you soon.

XOXO, B. Davis

Peyton gasped and felt a sharp encompassing pain enter her chest at the words. She read and reread the letter and tore it up angrily, unable to believe that Brooke would do this to her. She went back inside and closed the door behind her. It made no sense. He had proposed to her that night—how could he leave her to jump into bed with her best friend hours later?

When she heard Lucas coming she pulled herself together and sat on his bed. Just as he left her.

"Who was that at the door Peyt?" Lucas asked as he came back into the room.

"I'm…not sure they left before I could get to the door." she lied, hoping that he would accept it and move to another topic.

Lucas brows furrowed with confusion as he handed her a glass of ice water. "I thought for sure I heard Brooke…"

Peyton's mind scrambled to make up a lie that was believable yet all she could come up with was…"Yeah you did I had her on speakerphone when she called me a little earlier."

"Oh…right…so back to what you were saying?"

"I wanted to give us another chance." she said and swallowed the large lump that formed at the thought of her best friend having her former love's baby.

"Really? Why now?"

Peyton smiled, her mind set on revenge. "Because you and I are meant to be together. We always have."

Lucas sighed, "I used to think so too. But as of right now I don't see it for us and I just want to be friends if that's cool."

"Oh…is it someone else?"

Lucas thought about the feisty fun brunette who was precisely 591.5 miles away and said, "I hope so."

Peyton nodded, while making a snap decision then said, "Can I use your phone right quick? My phone just died and I forgot my charger at the hotel and it will only take a few minutes."

Lucas, ever trusting, handed over the device and went to sit behind his desk to get some work done in the meantime.

After making sure that his attention wasn't on her Peyton found Brooke in his contacts and began texting her.

'Brooke…I don't understand why you would spring this on me right now when you know I'm in love with Peyton. I'm just getting her back so I want nothing to do with you or your baby. There's no way that it's mine so you'll be doing this all on your own. Don't contact me again.'

She then sent it and erased the message so that he wouldn't see it and blocked Brooke's number so that she couldn't respond with a rebuttal.

"Here you go." she said with a satisfied smile and sat next to him. "Dude have you heard the new Raconteurs album yet?"

Lucas smiled and nodded, "Yeah I just bought it the other day. Consolers of the Lonely…My favorite tracks are three, eight and fourteen. But it's an amazing album."

Peyton grinned, this was what she had over Brooke. Their comradeship. "They're playing tonight at Tric…wanna join me? I mean it's my last day here so you might as well send me off with a bang."

"Hell yeah."

-x-

"It's funny how a person can hurt you so much when you were expecting it in the first place…" Brooke said to herself as she read Lucas text message. Heartbroken sobs racked her body as she read the message, trying to understand where did this cold heartless Lucas Scott come from.

You'll be doing this all on your own.

"It's okay baby…we'll be just fine without him. You'll see." she said as the tears dried up on her face while her hand went protectively towards her womb. "I will be everything you need."

Brooke cried the entire night. Mostly from the fact that her child wouldn't know his or her father. The other smaller part was that the love that she had somehow held for Lucas Scott just took it's final breath.

After she finished crying Brooke booked a flight back to New York for in the next flight which would take off in a few hours. For now she had a few stops to make.

-x-

"Haley James Scott!" she yelled cheerfully as she entered her empty classroom.

Haley looked up and gasped with shock and happiness. "Oh as I live and breathe Brooke Davis?! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise so…surprise!"

"It sure is c'mere!" she said as she took her best friend into a fierce hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Tutor mom. Speaking of how is my godson?"

Haley's smile grew immensely brighter and wider, "Oh he is such an amazing kid. He's smart and kind and—you'll see when you meet him!"

"Actually I won't." Brooke said hesitantly, "I'm leaving in a few hours and I just wanted to pop in to see you and to tell you that you won't be seeing me for a while."

Haley's face fell with disappointment. "Brooke come on you just got here and—"

Brooke felt the tears rushing to her eyes as she hugged the young mom close. "I'm gonna miss you. And it's not like we're not going to talk. I will call you as often as I can. I love you girlie."

"I love you too. Ugh you suck for leaving me again. You and Peyton!"

Brooke stiffened at the sound of her friend's name but forced a smile. "Hey chin up you still have Nate, Skills, Mouth and Junk and Fergie here with you."

"You forgot Lucas." she mulishly pointed out. "But it's nothing but testosterone around me. I need some estrogen too!"

Brooke sighed, "I know but I can't stay. I have Clothes over Bros to get back to and with the expansion of the company who knows when I'll be able to come back."

Which was a pretty decent excuse. It was better than the truth. Oh, I got knocked up by your best friend who's planning on marrying my best friend and doesn't want anything to do with me or our baby together. Good times.

"Congratulations. I hate you for leaving me so soon but I'm happy for you."

Brooke chuckled and sighed, "Take care of my boys will ya?"

Her best friend nodded, tears springing to her eyes. "Of course."

After tracking down Mouth, Nathan, Fergie, Junk and Skills who were conveniently all the River Court it was time for her to catch her flight back. She hugged each man lengthily, knowing that it was going to be a long time before she saw them again. That is if she came back to see them again.

With a heavily broken heart she left Tree Hill. Determined to forget Lucas Scott.


	4. Chapter Three

K-pixy: This is a record for me. Two chapters almost back to back. You're welcome just kidding! But thanks for reading and stay tuned please…

Seven years later…

Brooke Davis was at the top of her game. She had a multimillion dollar business under her belt at the tender age of twenty-eight and a half. She had fame, money, cars and love in the form of a blue eyed little almost seven year old brunette with adorable deep dimples and a killer smile whose name is Nolan Ian Scott.

"Guys. Absolutely not! There is no way she gets on the cover of my magazine unless she gains 10 pounds, minimum. She looks unhealthy." she snapped as she saw the assistants going through paper thin models. Girls who she would never consider to represent Clothes over Bros.

One of her assistants hurried to her side to explain, "We were just brainstorming."

Brooke walked towards her office while shouting, "Brainstorm better. Anorexia is a disease. It is not a fashion statement."

"Brooke your mother—"

"Millie how many times do I have to tell you that we refer to her as IT or Victoria or Bitchtoria even!"

Millicent pushed her glasses up on her nose and said meekly, "Right well Victoria had scheduled you a three o'clock appointment with the Board for another expansion and your presence is needed or you forfeit the company."

Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose, her face surely turning a lovely shade of rage at the newest stunt her Mommy Dearest was pulling.

"She knew that I had Nolan's parent-teacher meeting is at precisely three o'clock after school! I can't miss that and she knows it! She's such an evil witch!"

Millicent agreed. Victoria had done this just to make two crucial points: One, having a family had no room in this type of business. And two, if she wanted (which obviously she did) she could snatch Clothes over Bros from her hardworking and kind daughter.

Brooke chuckled sourly as she sorted through her mail. "Some mother I have right?! If she wants me to make a choice between my child and the company I will always pick my child!"

She then picked up an invitation and froze.

"You are cordially invited to Tree Hill High School ten year reunion weekend. There will be an open bar at Tric, food and music and fun activities so come reminisce with us." Brooke flipped the invite back and forth over her fingers, contemplating.

"It's hard to believe that it's been ten years since I graduated. It seems surreal. Like a lifetime ago." she said quietly to herself.

Millicent took an uncertain step forward and asked, "So which one should I cancel?"

"Neither. I will make a quick pit stop to the meeting and then go to my son's appointment." She looked at the clock on the wall near the door and smiled, "And book a five o'clock flight to North Carolina."

"Yes ma'am."

Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "Millie please don't call me ma'am I'm no older than you are."

Millicent smiled and ducked out of her corner office with the amazing views of New York.

Brooke exhaled and dialed up the only person she kept in contact with. "Hey it's me…I'm coming home."

-x-

Brooke strolled into the meeting with all the confidence she had in her and sat at the head of the table. Her mother was sitting on the right of her and their financial advisor was on her left. She tapped her long fingernails on the expensive long oakwood table.

"I'm waiting…"

"We want to do another expansion—"

Brooke shook her head, "Absolutely not. We just began to finally be stabilized with the magazine and the perfume line. There's no need to get greedy."

She aimed the last bit at her mother.

"I agree. It makes no sense to add another expansion this soon. We are doing well as it is." Mr. Woodbury said with ringing confidence, siding with Brooke.

Victoria sat up straight and said, "Well I disagree. There's money to be had in the men's industry…"

Brooke tuned her out, eyeing her watch for the time. "It's not a no Victoria…just not now."

Most of the other board members ruled in favor of her as she knew they would, especially when it involved the stability of the company.

Brooke called for her limo to be brought around and as soon as she stepped foot into the vehicle her personal cellphone rang. Not checking who it was she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey bitch you coming to the reunion or what?"

Only one person would greet her like that, "Rachel Gatina. What hole did you crawl out of?"

"Milan. I'm surprised that they located me I'm not exactly listed. So answer the question hoe."

Brooke chuckled, "I am. I haven't been back to Tree Hill since…" she trailed off as she thought of the last time she'd been there. "...it's been a while."

"Good because I wasn't going to come unless you went."

Brooke smirked and joked, "Always the follower."

Brooke could practically see her rolling her eyes through the phone. "Whatever…the only people that bothered to really get to know me was you and Mouth. So it would make sense that those are the only people that I'm interested in seeing."

"Listen Rach I will see you there but right now I have a really important meeting to get to so we will talk later! Ciao bitch."

Thirty minutes later after dealing with the hell called Traffic Brooke rushed up the steps of her son's private school.

"You're late Mommy." He said with his usual brooding attitude as soon as she entered the building.

"I know. I know sport but your mean grandma kept me in an unnecessarily long meeting. And plus there was traffic…"

Mrs. Andrews who was the school's principal met her a moment later. "Ms. Davis I'm sorry…" she paused and turned to the little boy and asked him in a gentle voice, "Nolan why don't you wait outside with Mrs. Bernard."

"Okay…" Nolan drawled then was led away from the adults so they could discuss his future.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this but Nolan is no longer enrolled here."

Brooke blinked then asked, "Excuse me? I paid good money—a great deal of money for him to be here! What do you mean he is no longer enrolled?!"

"Ms. Davis, there was an incident with one of the students parents who made a complaint against you. In the complaint she stated that she didn't pay her good earned money for her son to go to school with a porn star's son."

"What?" Brooke wheezed, suddenly unable to breathe.

"Apparently a student here saw you on a porn site and it went downhill from there."

Brooke froze. "I'm not a porn star. I was sixteen and stupid and it was for the time capsule that wasn't supposed to be released until I was in my sixties! Don't punish Nolan for my mistake!"

"I'm sorry but this is a great private school and we are very selective with our students. Any blight of their parents past reflects on the child. Even though I tried to persuade them otherwise it was ultimately out of my hands. The school Board had the final say and they voted against your son." At Brooke's crushed expression she rushed to say, "Nolan's a bright boy. He will excel anywhere he goes."

Brooke exhaled and nodded. "Okay…thank you for trying to fight for him."

Brooke walked away feeling numb. This was the first time since the time capsule's release that she felt so low and ashamed. But this was much worse. It affected her son's future.

She knew there was a chance that if every private school looked into her one incredibly dumb decision to flash her breasts on camera like she was in one of those trashy Girls Gone Wild while in Cancun on vacation. Damn the old Brooke!

She usually didn't have regrets about much but this…only a few times had she truly felt remorseful and this was bigger than all of those things combined. This was her baby's future. He's been expelled from a great school—one of the top schools in the country—due to her thoughtless actions.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

Brooke smiled and took her son's hand in hers. "Well sweetie how do you feel about moving?"

-x-

"Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. First I'd like to welcome everyone on American Airlines 372A. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 1:25 pm. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in Tree Hill approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in Tree Hill is clear and sunny, with a high of 25 degrees for this afternoon. If the weather cooperates we should get a great view of the city as we descend. The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes time to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight."

Brooke took Nolan's hand as they made their way back home. She looked over at her son who was busy staring at the clouds with an open expression of wonder. No matter how many times she carted him around the world Nolan always enjoyed staring at the clouds or the sight of the city whenever they landed.

Nolan was a complicated child. In many ways he was like her, curious, open and fun loving but then he had his serious side that he inherited from Lucas, brooding, sarcastic, and adores reading. In fact he reads high school level books on a regular basis. He picks up different languages like it's second nature. Although she wasn't entirely sure if Lucas picked up languages as fast as their son does.

One things for certain Nolan has a beautiful mind and she had wanted a school that would nurture his incredible intelligence but now with her history blocking him she didn't know how she would get that accomplished.

"Mom why are you frowning? Are you sad?"

Brooke smiled at him, "No I'm happy. I get to show you where I grew up and where I went to school. You get to meet my friends."

"Isn't Tree Hill where Daddy's from?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

Nolan shrugged, "Grandma always said that she was glad that I wasn't raised in Tree Hill with my hick family. Since it's only you grandma and grandpa on your side of my family she must have been talking about my Daddy's side of my family. Because you're all in New York."

See? Smart as a whip.

Brooke hesitated a little then answered, "Yes he's from Tree Hill."

"Do you think he's gonna like me?"

Brooke wanted to groan. She should have thought this through. She didn't want to lie to him and have his expectations high. But she also didn't want to hurt him with the truth. This was really, really hard. "I'm…not sure that he even lives there anymore Lan Man."

Nolan turned his inquisitive blue eyes towards her again and asked with true longing, "Do you think that you can show me his house when we get there?"

She saw how much he wanted this and found herself saying, "You got it bud."

-x-

Brooke found herself riding by Lucas house just as she promised she would. Nolan didn't even want to check into their hotel first, he was that excited.

"Here we… 1829 Wrightsville Ave." she said grudgingly.

Nolan looked at his mother and asked, "Can we get out? I want to see it up close. " he said with wonder.

Brooke didn't think that it was a good idea but she felt guilty for essentially getting him kicked out of his school so she allowed it. At least this once.

Besides it's completely natural for him to want to feel close to his dad. Rolling her eyes Brooke parked close to the curb and got out with him.

Brooke pointed out Lucas bedroom door and said, "See that? The smaller door on the right side of the house is the one that led to your father's bedroom."

Said door swung open just as she pointed it out and out came a hoodie clad Lucas Scott. He almost made it to the end of the driveway when he spotted them.

"Brooke?"

Brooke wanted to run. Take her child and run. But she was frozen to the spot she was standing in.

Nolan looked at his mother and saw the expression on her face and then looked at the blonde towering stranger.

"Hi I'm Nolan Scott…do you live here?"

Lucas looked at the small child with curly brown hair and blue eyes, then at Brooke who looked ashen. "Yeah I live here."

"For how long?"

Lucas chuckled and answered, "All my life."

Nolan gasped deeply and looked at his father in awe. Before Brooke could stop him Nolan ran to Lucas and hugged his legs.

"Brooke…what's going on here?"

Brooke's heart turned cold at his clueless act and she squared her shoulders then answered, "Meet your son. Nolan Ian Scott."

Lucas looked as if he got slapped across the face, stunned stupid. "My son?"

She shook her head as anger began to boil over, "Don't act like you don't know!"

"You never told me!"

"The hell I didn't! I wrote you a letter about it explaining everything and you responded! So you're just a lying liar who lies!" she was going to call him a lying piece of shit but their son was standing next to her. "Nolan go wait in the car."

"But mom—"

"Just. Do. It." she said sternly, only having to use that tone a handful of times.

Brooke and Lucas watched the little boy climb into the car and wait.

"How did I lie to you? You changed your number when I tried to call—"

"Gee I wonder why! Let me refresh your memory!" She sneered tears of anger bright in her hazel eyes, she then pulled out her cellphone and showed him the last text message he had sent her. She then recited the words like she knew them all by heart. "Brooke…I don't understand why you would spring this on me right now when you know I'm in love with Peyton. I'm just getting her back so I want nothing to do with you or your baby. There's no way that it's mine so you'll be doing this all on your own. Don't contact me again." she said the last part with a broken sob.

"That is why you're a liar Lucas and a deadbeat!" she sneered hatefully as she pushed him with a little bit of force.

His face turned white as he read the awful text and rasped, "I never sent this Brooke!"

"Bullshit Lucas!"

"I didn't send this to you Brooke!" he roared, needing her to believe his words.

She rolled her eyes then snapped, "Oh right the text message just happened to write itself and send itself to my phone!"

Lucas shook his head, "Where's the letter? Where's the letter?!"

"I gave the letter to Peyton to give to you and you sent this lovely piece of shit message to my phone not even an hour later!" she cried, her emotions high, her body taut with tension.

"Peyton?" his eyes closed in realization, "Peyton!"

Unfortunately for him Brooke was already in her car and was racing away from him. Lucas watched her drive off and cursed under his breath.

Lucas dialed Haley and tried to remain calm, his fingers shaking with the effort. Thankfully he had already taken his heart medication otherwise he would have probably dropped dead where he stood.

"What's up Lucas?"

"Hales please tell me you didn't know that Brooke was coming!" he demanded without meaning to.

Haley sighed, "I sent her an invite to the reunion coming up—"

"Did you know about our son?!" she remained silent, which he took as a yes. He said her name in a warning tone, "Haley…"

"Of course I didn't know! Oh my God she had a baby—your baby and she didn't think to tell us?!" she said, sounding as upset as he felt. "When did you two sleep together?!"

"We had a wild night in New York. Apparently she had written me a letter and gave it to Peyton when she was visiting. A letter that I knew nothing about explaining that she was pregnant. I knew that I heard her voice but that lying manipulative bitch told me it was her phone."

"Wait a minute who's the lying manipulative bitch?"

"Peyton!" he spat her name out.

Haley exhaled trying to absorb all of this drama. "Okay…explain to me why your ex is the manipulative bitch and Brooke is the one that kept you in the dark?"

Lucas chuckled then said, "For a bright girl you're acting kind of slow right now. Okay…try to keep up."

"I'll try." she said dryly.

"Brooke handed PEYTON the letter she addressed to me explaining that she was pregnant. Peyton must have read the letter and hid it or destroyed it. And here comes the manipulation part get ready for it…she asked for my phone and sent Brooke a text posing as me saying that she and I were together and that I wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. She even went as far as to say that I didn't believe that the baby was mine!"

Haley gasped deeply, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Bitch is too good of a word for her. That's borderline crazy!"

"And to make matters worse Brooke believes it all came from me. That I willingly missed out on my son's life. That I was just like Dan."

-x-

Brooke ended up taking Nolan to the one place that he could learn about his dad. She told him appropriate memories of their dating life and their friendship. Even though he hurt her more than anyone else she could never demonize him to his son.

"Mom…I'm sorry for upsetting you." Nolan said sadly, his eyes on his lap.

"What makes you think that I'm upset?"

Nolan looked at her and said, "I'm six not blind."

Brooke cursed Lucas for this. This was a side of her that she had always tried to hide from Nolan. The anger, the hurt, her heartache.

"I'm not upset with you Lan Man. Mommy's upset at your Dad."

Nolan looked at her with confusion. "What did he do?"

"That's a question above your pay grade."

His adorable face scrunched up with his confusion, "But you don't pay me."

Brooke laughed genuinely, her son instantly melting her bad mood. "Ah son…sometimes life is too complicated to explain."

"Now's one of those times?"

She hugged her little boy close and kissed the top of his curly head then answered, "Yep."


	5. Chapter Four

K-pixy: I think my problem is even though I started with Nolan being almost being five years old I always pictured him older for some reason. So he's now six almost seven. And I changed their ages to 28-29 to suit the 10 year reunion.

Brooke and Nolan sat at that park for another hour until Lucas made his appearance, basketball in tow. Brooke gave him a frosty look and was about to walk away again. "Brooke wait! Please let me explain…"

"Explain what? How you—" she bit her tongue, not wanting to say something that would hurt Nolan. "I don't want to get into this in front of him."

Lucas looked at his son and his heart ached that he missed so much time out of his life. Time that had been stolen from them. He looked like a perfect mixture of Brooke and himself. Nolan has his eyes and eyebrows, but the shape of Brooke's eyes, he has his nose, but her smile. They made one handsome kid.

"Okay…how about dinner at my place? We can eat as a family together—"

"Absolutely not it's too soon—"

Nolan looked at his mom and objected clearly, "No it's not!"

Brooke looked at her son and saw the desperation in his eyes. He needed this. Just because she was angry didn't mean that she had to deprive Nolan of this opportunity.

Besides after all these years it's a miracle that he now wanted to do right by his flesh and blood. "Okay. Okay dinner at your place. When and what time?"

Lucas sighed with open relief and answered, "Tonight at eight o'clock. I can make some chicken cacciatore. And for dessert we can have Haley's homemade strawberry cheesecake?"

"Nolan's allergic to strawberries. But the chicken cacciatore sounds pretty good."

"Sounds awesome! Chicken cacciatore is me and mom's favorite thing to eat." Nolan gushed, his excitement showing big time.

Lucas smiled, "I know. I used to make it for her every once in awhile when we were younger."

Nolan looked at Brooke and she nodded her confirmation. "What's your favorite food?"

"Oh that's easy—"

"His mom's pulled pork panini. Every time I would see him eating at your grandma's cafe he was munching on that."

Lucas was amazed that she even remembered that. But he shouldn't be really surprised since he remembered her favorite meal.

"Nolan have you ever played basketball before?" Nolan shook his head, looking a lot like his mother at the moment with his open expression. "Would you like to learn?"

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically but then paused and turned to ask, "Is it okay Mommy?"

Brooke wanted to cry but she nodded, "Go ahead."

Brooke smiled softly as she watched father and son bond. "Here's the three-point line, beyond which shots are worth an extra point. Inside that arc, all shots are worth two points."

"Okay…" Nolan said, concentrating on absorbing the information.

After he went through every rule of the game Nolan impressed both of his parents, displaying raw talent, making shots that made his father cheer with pride. Brooke took pictures of them on her phone mid game, wanting to capture the rare moment.

Nolan made another perfect free throw and grinned toward her, his deep dimples making his beautiful smile all the more beautiful.

"You're awesome dude! Are you sure you never played before?"

Nolan laughed and said, "I'm sure."

The duo ended the game just after seven. Nolan won and he was gloating—a trait he had gotten from her. "I kicked your butt Daddy!"

Brooke hated to break up the moment but she knew that she had to. "We should get to the hotel…get a change of clothes…"

"You don't have to. You can always stay with me. You can even have my mom's old room." he said desperately. Now that she was back in his life he didn't want to let her out of his sight. Especially now that he has the chance to get to know his son.

"I don't know…"

Nolan looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his and just like that she agreed. She couldn't say no when she knew that he had always wanted his father.

Even as a baby Nolan would always search for him, as if knowing that he was missing out on something. A major piece in his life. Every man that Nolan had encountered or had come into their upscale apartment he wondered to them and stared after each one with a questioning glance. When he started talking he said Dada to her great annoyance.

"Alright let's go." Lucas said as he lifted a giggling Nolan up onto his shoulders.

No matter what happened in the past Brooke could never deny her son this moment. She could see that this made him truly happy. He deserves this and more.

-x-

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean shouldn't you run this by Peyton first?" she asked after Nolan got the OK to investigate the home of his father.

Lucas looked at her as if she had three heads then remembered that text that ruined his life and what he could have had. "Trust me she isn't a factor."

Brooke rolled her eyes at that, "If you say so." she said as they entered the kitchen.

"Brooke that's part of what I need to tell you—"

"Mom! He practically has a whole library back here!" they heard Nolan say from Lucas room. "He even has Nicholas Sparks! And Jack London! It's awesome!"

Lucas was genuinely shocked that Nolan knew about either author. "Knock yourself out." he yelled out to him.

Brooke saw the questioning look on Lucas face and helped him out, "He loves to read. He gets easily bored with his age appropriate books so he reads more challenging books to pass the time. It kind of scares me a little."

"Why does it scare you?"

"His mind is so advanced. It's hard to remember that he's almost seven years old. It's like he's in a rush to grow up. And all I want is for him to stay my baby."

Lucas felt a new rush of anger towards his ex. That one sentence reminded him that he hadn't had a chance to know the simple things like…"When's his birthday?"

Brooke sighed, "If you want to go and get a DNA test—"

"No I know he's mine…I just want to know his birthday. I don't even know anything about my own son. And I would really like to know him."

"It's May sixth. A month away." she finally answered.

"Will you allow me to be in his life—"

Brooke growled then stage whispered, "I wanted you there in the first place Lucas! I didn't want to raise him alone and by the grace of God he turned out perfect!"

"He did. You've done an amazing job and I could tell you're a terrific mother." he then exhaled and said, "I need you to believe that I would never ever purposely put my child through what I had gone through. I did not receive your letter nor am I with Peyton and most importantly I did not send that harsh text to you."

Brooke had learned to spot when Lucas was being sincere or not. And her heart dropped when she saw that he actually was being truthful. That he didn't toss her to the wolves in favor of his precious Goldilocks. He genuinely had no idea. Which meant…

"Why would she screw me like that?!" Brooke growled feeling seven years worth of pain. "Why would she do that to you?!"

Lucas leaned against the sink. "What was in the letter Brooke?"

"Uh…I might have mentioned that night being the hottest night of my life. And I'm very sure that I told you that I was three months along. And I reminded you of our first pregnancy scare and what you told me. That I was holding you to that oath."

Lucas groaned, "She obviously read the letter got pissed off and fucked us both at the same time—"

She balled her fists and hissed, "But that letter wasn't about the bermuda love triangle from hell! That letter was about our son and his well-being! She fucked with our child—deprived him of his father!"

"You don't think that I know that?! When you told me earlier about giving the letter to Peyton I knew."

"What about you ignoring my calls? I called you countless times since that night and I never heard from you again."

Lucas exhaled, "I'm sorry. I always meant to return your calls but I would get so busy with everything that it would slip my mind!"

"Slip your mind? I wasn't worth five minutes of your time? Guess what Lucas? I made time to check on you—despite running a multimillion dollar company I found time just to say hi and let you know that I was thinking about you! But you couldn't show me the same courtesy?"

"I did try to call you Brooke. Many times but you blocked me!"

Her eyes bulged out and she whisper shouted, "Are you kidding?! You blocked me first!"

Lucas continued on as if he hadn't heard her, "And then I tried to call you on someone else's phone and you had changed your number!"

Brooke wiped a stray tear and nodded, "Well now we know who's to blame for that one."

Brooke was pissed on the highest scale. She was practically shaking with rage. She suffered years, Nolan unknowingly suffered, Lucas was now suffering. All because of the evilness of Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer.

Lucas exhaled and rubbed her stiffened back. He could tell that she was trying to hold it all together and he hated seeing her like this.

"Let's just prepare dinner. Nolan's probably starving." Brooke said tiredly.

"What about you? Aren't you hungry?"

Brooke exhaled, rubbing her temples. "Truthfully, no I'm not. Especially after all the revelations. She was supposed to be my best friend…but she always finds new ways to hurt me."

Well at least that was part of the reason. The other part was because the damn butterflies would not stop. Just the thought of sharing space with him again after all this time made her nervous but she masked it well as she always did when it came to Lucas Scott.

By the time dinner was done Nolan had already read through almost half of Julius Caesar. Lucas came into his room to find Nolan propped up against his headboard engrossed in the words of the play.

Lucas smirked with pride and he didn't want to disturb him but he knew that the boy hadn't eaten since they flew in.

"Dinner's ready."

Nolan briefly looked up and said, "Let me get through this one scene!"

"It'll be here when you get back. For now put the book down and join your mother and I for dinner."

The boy sighed and put the book down but not before he placed a bookmark inside to hold his place. Nolan hopped down and practically ran past him for the dining room.

"Did you wash your hands?"

Nolan shook his head, "No Mama. Can you help me?"

Brooke smiled and lifted him up to the kitchen sink and helped him wash his hands. Lucas heart squeezed at the sight of his little boy in the arms of the woman that he still had feelings for. It was a perfect picture and he mentally saved that picture of them, wanting to remember it always.

Lucas cleared his throat as he set three plates on the table along with three sodas. "Food's getting cold."

Brooke settled Nolan in his chair and said, "I doubt that. And I thought that I had told you that I wasn't hungry."

"I chose to ignore that. Now sit."

Brooke chuckled with a smile and sat beside their son who was staring at the chicken cacciatore hungrily. Brooke and Nolan bent their heads and prayed over their food—a tradition that she longed to do with her parents but wasn't able to. So she made sure she ate with her baby every night.

Once done the mother and son dug into their plates. Nolan nodded in approval while sucking in the pasta sloppily. Brooke ate as she always had, carefully.

Lucas smiled, "This is nice…"

Brooke looked up and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He means that we're like a family mom." He said in that uncanny way that Brooke always had been able to assess exactly the hidden meanings behind a statement.

Lucas chuckled, "What he said."

"Right…we still have a lot to discuss." she said meaningfully, referring to how they would continue on regarding their son.

He met her eyes across the table and nodded, "Understandable." he turned his attention towards Nolan and asked, "So how do you like Tree Hill so far?"

Nolan shrugged, "I barely saw much of it. But I like the River Park."

"River Court Lan Man." Brooke corrected with a dimpled smile as she ruffled his curls a bit.

"Oops. River Court. And I liked meeting you. You have good taste in books." He then looked at Lucas directly and asked bluntly, "Do you like me?"

Lucas smiled warmly at his son and ruffled his hair too which made the boy giggle a bit, "Yeah I like you kiddo. You remind me a lot of your big cousin Jamie."

Nolan squinted his eyes and asked, "How old is he?"

"He's ten. And I'm sure he's gonna like you."

Nolan looked down on his food and said, "I don't think so. Kids always pick on me for being too smart and then they make fun of my mom!"

Brooke looked at her son and saw the hurtful truth in his blue eyes, "You were being bullied?!"

"What were they saying about your mom?"

"That she's a bad word I can't repeat. But I can spell it. They called he T—"

"Nolan was in a gifted private school. They bumped him up a couple grades. So the kids he would be around are double his age." Brooke explained, "But still they're too young to say things like that."

Lucas narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why would they call you that?"

"The Time Capsule. The one that was supposed to stay buried until we were a lot older before others seen it. I'm…" she then placed her hands over Nolan's ears and whispered, "Internet Porn…"

Nolan was busy stuffing his face to follow the conversation anyway.

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh…they kicked him out of school over it. Which is so unfair! He didn't deserve that." she then removed her hands from his head and kissed his forehead. "Which brings me to asking for your help."

"Anything what do you want me to do?"

Brooke exhaled, "I need help looking for top quality schooling here for Nolan."

"You're moving back here?"

Nolan peeked up at that then asked, "We are?"

"Yeah remember I asked you how you felt about moving before we came here?" Nolan nodded, "That was when I decided to."

"But I didn't think that you meant here! I thought that you meant to another part of Manhattan!"

"Which explains why you said that you didn't care." she chuckled. "Do you care now?"

Nolan nodded eagerly, "I love that! I didn't have any friends in New York anyway."

"Well why don't you guys live here? At least for awhile you know, until you find your own place." he said as a qualifier, knowing how independent Brooke could be.

"Can we mom pleeeease?!" Nolan begged with his lovely puppy dog face that made her a sucker almost every time.

"What do you say Pretty Girl?"

Brooke looked at Lucas who had hiked his eyebrow at her in that cute way of his, "Double teaming me is a dirty trick! Okay fine! But as soon as we find a suitable place we're out of here!"

Nolan cheered, happy that he had been getting his way all day long.

-x-

Peyton looked down at the phone in her hand, feeling a nervousness she thought she'd never feel again. She hadn't talked with her best friend in years and she knew that it was her fault about that but after seeing the invite to their 10 year reunion made her ache to see the girl who had always been by her side.

"Just call her Peyton. I'm sure she will understand…" Julian said as he kissed the side of her neck before leaving the room to retrieve a beer.

Exhaling she dialed the number she learned by heart and waited. And waited. Until her voicemail graced her ears: "Hi you've reached Brooke Davis fashionista extraordinaire sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now too busy being fabulous! Anyway state your name and number and I'll get back to ya!" Beep

"Hi, it's Peyton. Yeah, I'm sorry. I know it's late there, I just... what happened to us? You know? I don't know who I am anymore. Or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, ya know? And real friends. You know, the kind of friendships we used to believe in. I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I just miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense? I recently got invited to our ten year reunion and I was hoping to see you there. Anyway give me a call when you get this. Bye." Beep.

-x-

Lucas had his arm around Brooke as they watched over Nolan as he slept in Karen's bed. "It's funny…I never knew he existed until today and I already love him."

"What's not to love? He's an amazing kid." The two shut off the light and walked toward the front room. "There were so many times that he reminded me of you so much that it would make me want to cry because I thought that you want us in your life and you missed so much—"

Lucas hugged Brooke and told her earnestly, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through it alone and that I wasn't there—I'm sorry that I let everything come before you and our friendship but had I known about Nolan—"

"I know. Deep down I knew that you would have been there. That's why I kept that text…to remind myself as much as possible that you wanted no part in our life—even though everything in me was telling me that you would."

Lucas felt so guilty. "I shouldn't have trusted Peyton. Never in a million years would I have guessed that she would pull that stunt."

"You're not the only one. I want to believe that she had a temporary meltdown but…she let this go on for years without telling either of us what happened. I promise you that it's not going to be pretty when I see her again."

Lucas couldn't agree more. He couldn't physically describe how much anger and hate he felt for the girl he used to think was his world. A world that she burned down just for the hell of it.


	6. Chapter Five

K-pixy: I think my problem is even though I started with Nolan being almost being five years old I always pictured him older for some reason. I knew a kid that was that advanced. He was nine years old reading things like that. But anyway Nolan's now six almost seven. And I changed their ages to 28-29 to suit the 10 year reunion. Thanks for reading guys and keep the reviews coming.

-x-

Haley James Scott walked into Tric to help set up for the reunion, Nathan her loving husband of eleven years was out of town with his team and her baby Jamie—who wasn't a baby anymore as he likes to remind her—was in school. Leaving her with an entire day to deal with this.

"Hey Haley!" Bevin Mirskey said with a bright smile as she carried some decorations.

"Hello Bevin how have you been? Gosh I hadn't seen you in forever!"

The blonde's smile grew bigger as she said, "I'm great now that I'm divorced. I hated my husband. He was such a dick."

Haley blinked at the news and said unsurely, "Congratulations I guess?"

"How's Nathan? Will he be coming?"

Haley nodded, "Yes he will be back home before the reunion starts. And he is doing amazing. His team treats him great, and we're great." she then paused, unsure of what to say next so she directed. "Um you can place those decorations over there by the bar."

"Yeah sure…" Bevin said and was about to go as directed but then paused, "Haley um have you seen Skills lately?"

"I saw him the other day. He and my son are very close."

"Can you tell him that mama misses her big daddy?"

Haley nodded, her expression questioning but answered, "Sure I will relay the message."

"No I said tell him—"

She forgot for a brief moment who she was talking with. "Bevin I will tell him. Now please before you forget put those decorations near the bar."

"Right okay! Laters!"

Haley silently prayed that she wasn't the only volunteer coming.

"Ookay…"

Haley jumped as she felt a hand all of a sudden land on her shoulder, "Shit!"

"Shh!" Skills said while taking her to the side. "Was that Bevin I saw you talking to?"

"Yeah she's actually looking for you—"

Skills shook his head, "Tell her that I got hit by a bus or somethin!"

"That's a bit extreme. What happened between you two anyway?"

Skills was about to explain but saw that Bevin was headed their way again and said, "I gotta duck outta here—talk to ya later girl."

Before she could blink Skills was gone and Bevin was by her side again. Two scares in under thirty minutes. A new record. "What's up Bevin?"

"I forgot where to put the decorations again…*

Haley pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Go home. Just go relax and let me handle this OK?"

"Are you sure—"

"Yessss. Just go. I can handle it."

Bevin shrugged and handed her the box of decorations. "Okay but call me if you need me."

"I'll be sure to do that!" she yelled then exhaled as she watched the dingy blonde exit the club. "What did I get myself into?"

-x-

Lucas poured over private schools in the area and marked a few down that he was sure would look past Brooke's flashing. Who knew doing something reckless would bite you in the ass this hard? he thought sarcastically. But then winced, knowing that that wasn't fair of him to think much less say.

Brooke was on the phone with her mother in yet another screaming match about the company that she—Brooke Davis—created. Nolan was sitting in the corner reading with avid attention. Lucas still couldn't believe that he had fathered a child. A genius to be exact.

"Ugh she's such a—" she then saw Nolan peek up and stopped the word bitch and replaced it with, "Mean person!"

"I take it that it didn't go so well?"

Brooke shook her head, "No. Not at all. She's undermining everything that I do! She's trying to take over everything!"

Nolan got up from his seat and hugged his mother. He always seemed to know exactly when she was upset and vice versa. Brooke hugged him back, appreciating the warmth of his love.

Brooke's phone started ringing again and she looked at the display and saw Haley's number. "Hey Tutor Mom…you need my help? Now? Um wow but you know Bevin… Okay I will be right there!"

"What happened?"

Brooke gathered her purse and said, "She's panicking about decorations and table placements. And she complained about Bevin a little bit." she then turned to her son and said, "Nolan go change."

"I can watch him while you're there—"

"Actually you need to come too. Haley has no one helping her right now and she has a large venue to set up so…as I said Nolan go get dressed. I already laid out an outfit for you."

"Okay Mom…" he said as he raced to the back.

"Walk don't run!"

Lucas turned to her and asked, "When was the last time you talked to Haley?"

"I called to tell her that I was coming home. She doesn't know about Nolan yet."

Lucas winced and said reluctantly, "Actually she does."

"You told her?!"

"I was in shock!" he rushed to say, "And I knew that you both talked over the years and I wanted to make sure that she didn't know about him before I did."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You're the only one that I told because you're the only one that needed to know." she then groaned and whined, "I know that she's going to be upset with me about not telling her…"

"She'll understand once you tell her that you wanted me to know first."

"I'm ready!" Nolan announced as he walked into the room with his shoes on his little feet.

Brooke smiled, "I see. Looking good Lan Man!"

He stood there wearing a cute blue and white button down shirt, a stylish blue blazer and dark blue jeans with pure white Vans.

"Of course you'd say that you designed it." Nolan said with a smirk.

-x-

"We're here!" Brooke announced as soon as she entered the room.

Haley looked frazzled and ran to her and said, "Oh thank God! I have to go get Jamie from school in an hour and I have nothing accomplished."

"Don't you worry Brooke Davis and one Lucas Scott is here to save the day."

Lucas was carrying Nolan on his back and Haley's eyes widened at the sight of the adorableness of Nolan Scott.

"Oh my goodness he is so cute!" Haley gushed as she went over to Lucas.

"Hey Hales! How are you—me I'm doing great even though you looked right past me." Lucas joked.

Haley grinned at her best friend, "I see you all the time you goof. But this little man I hadn't gotten the pleasure to meet."

Brooke shifted on her feet at the slight dig.

"Hi my name is Nolan Ian Scott."

Haley shook his hand and said, "Hi Nolan. My name is Haley James Scott. But you can call me Aunt Haley."

His bright blue eyes shined as he asked, "So you're Aunt Haley! Mom talks about you all the time! So you're really my aunt?!"

"Yes I am. I'm married to your uncle Nathan. And you have a cousin Jamie that you're going to meet soon." Nolan's enthusiasm waned at the mention of meeting his cousin. Seeing this Haley asked, "What's wrong?"

Nolan looked away and said, "I don't think he will like me. No one my age likes me."

"He used to get bullied at school." Lucas explained.

Haley looked at him sympathetically and told him, "My Jamie's not like that he's very kind and gets along with everyone. You'll see."

Brooke was already organizing where everything should go, tables, chairs, where the buffet should be, and where the decorations would look best. Haley and Lucas worked along with Brooke and Skills who came back as soon as he knew Bevin was gone. Haley left to pick up Jamie and promised to come back and finish.

"I'm starving Mom!" Nolan whined, having eaten very little at breakfast.

"Mom? When you popped out a baby B. Davis?" Skills said as he set up decorations.

Brooke looked at Lucas and answered, "Since Lukey boy here knocked me up seven years ago."

"I'll order us a pizza." Lucas said, blushing up a storm.

Haley walked in with Jamie and Nolan wanted only to hide. Brooke grabbed his hand and kneeled down, "Look at me Nolan…you have nothing to worry about. He's family. He's not just another kid. And if he does say something mean come to me or your father or his mother. Okay?"

Nolan nodded shyly.

"Give him a chance okay?"

Nolan exhaled and walked over to meet his older cousin. "Hi…I'm Nolan."

"I'm Jamie. You're really my cousin?"

"That's what they tell me."

"Good I've been dying to have another kid around. I hang out with a kid named Chuck but he can be a jerk sometimes. He used to bully me a lot when I was younger."

Nolan's eyes widened, "You used to be bullied too?"

"Yep until my mom beat up his mom." Jamie said proudly.

"Hey that's not what happened!" Haley said with a chuckle.

Nolan looked at Haley and asked, "What did happen?"

Brooke smirked. "Yeah Haley what did happen?" she asked, getting a kick out of this.

"I called her a bad word and pushed her that does not equal a fight." she explained.

"Actually it does. You got into an altercation with her and it became physical when you pushed her. Did she assault you back?" Nolan asked, his expressive eyes on

Haley looked at his parents and answered, "Um no—"

"Then you did beat her."

Skills chuckled and said, "Gotta love kids logic."

-x-

Rachel Gatina smirked as she walked out of her husband's private jet and onto Tree Hill's solid grounds. She sighed as her wealthy husband stood behind her. He kissed her fragrant red hair affectionately but it only made her die more inside.

"Home sweet home." he said with that oily pearly white smile of his.

She pasted on a bright smile as she hooked her arm in his as they made their way to their limo. "You're right Dan. Home sweet home."

"I bet my son's will shit a brick when they see me walking in with you." Dan said with a chuckle.

Rachel laughed lightly, "They won't see it coming. No one will."

-x-

Nathan Scott walked off the plane tired and aching to see his family. He couldn't wait to get home and he definitely couldn't wait for the reunion tonight. Something told him it was going to be a night no one is going to forget.

"Hey Hales… I just got in. Can you please pull out my solid black suit? The Armani one? I'm so tired all I'm going to do when I get home is take a three hour nap and then get ready for the reunion tonight."

"Sure I'll do that for you. I can't wait to see you husband."

Nathan smiled with happiness, "I can't wait either."

-x-

Lucas felt like they were going on a date with how nervous he felt. He tied then re-tied his silver tie. He had no idea why he was so nervous. But then again he was going to be in a room full of people he hadn't seen in a decade so maybe that was it. He groaned and tried again, somehow always managing to tie it crookedly.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Let me!" Brooke said as she walked into his room.

Lucas turned to find her standing in the doorway looking stunningly beautiful in a sexy V neck hollow-out black silk sheath mini dress, her chocolate tresses pinned up, displaying her delicate neck. "Wow…"

"Wow to you too." she said with a warm smile as she tied his silver tie.

He wore Joseph Abboud black slim fit suit, the ensemble setting off his handsome features. It even made his eyes seem like they were even bluer.

"Have you seen Nolan?" he asked as she finished tying his tie.

"Yeah Jamie had asked for him and Haley had just picked him up. Apparently she is bribing her sister into watching both kids tonight."

Lucas eyebrow hiked at that piece of news. "Which sister? Believe there's a reason why I'm asking."

"Quinn."

"Oh thank God. If it was Taylor I would have had to stay home and watch him myself."

Brooke smiled, "I know that you're dying for some father son time but you don't have to miss out on our reunion to do it. Tomorrow is another opportunity. An opportunity that I will let you two have. But tonight let's enjoy ourselves."

"You think she's going to be there?"

Brooke didn't have to ask to whom he was referring to. "Who knows. If she is I'm not holding back."

-x-

Brooke and Lucas exhaled as they walked in the parking lot, both feeling anxious. They ran into Bevin first since she was assigned to hand out name tags outside the doors.

"Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott! Are you two married?" she didn't give them time to answer and said, "I always thought that you would have married Peyton."

"Speaking of her did she go inside yet?" Brooke asked calmly even though she was seething at the thought of that backstabbing bitch.

Bevin shook her head. "Nope. I haven't seen her yet."

"Ah OK. Good seeing you Bev." she said as she grabbed Lucas hand and went inside with him.

The venue looked amazing. Great lighting, the black, white and blue decorations set the mood as well as the banner that said welcome Raven's to our 10 year reunion!

Mouth and Fergie were the first ones they encountered. Brooke almost teared up at the sight of the friend that had been there for her when she had been going through so much heartbreak. She embraced him tightly and told Mouth how much she missed him.

"So are you two together at last?"

Lucas looked at Brooke and was about to answer when his brother ambushed him by slightly tackling him. Lucas laughed and hugged his little brother tight.

Nathan embraced him back. When he released him his eyes locked on Brooke. "B it's so good to see you! Come here!"

She went willingly into his arms, hugging the man that had been a part of her life for almost as long as she had been alive. "God I missed you hotshot!"

"I missed you too Brookie." he said as they finally released each other. "How've you been?"

Brooke grinned and said, "Well Clothes over Bros has just reached international success—"

"Yeah we know about the fashion icon. What's going on in your personal life?" Mouth asked, hoping that his two friends are together.

Brooke cleared her throat and said, "There's only one man who holds my heart and that's my son Nolan."

"What? That kid is yours?" Nathan asked dumbfounded that she had a secret kid that no one knew about.

"Our kid." Lucas chimed.

Mouth and Nathan's mouths dropped at the news.

"What the hell—"

Brooke had to count to three hundred when she saw her once best friend walk into the club in the arms of a handsome tall man with a lethal smile. They looked happy together.

"I can't believe that she actually showed." Brooke hissed, trying to remain calm.

"I know…did she honestly think that we would never figure it out?" Lucas seethed.

Brooke was practically shaking, itching to pull every strand of blondish brown hair out of her head. "I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be back." she then took her real best friend to the side and said, "Keep an eye on Lucas—make sure he doesn't approach her until I do."

"He deserves to give her a piece of his mind too."

"Yes he does. But if he approaches her now with her perfect boyfriend next to her she's going to think that he's jealous."

Haley rolled her eyes and said, "She'll be delusional if she thinks that."

"Welcome to the world of Peyton!"

Brooke walked away and found herself in the arms of Rachel Gatina. The redhead frowned and said, "I find your reaction lacking bitch."

Brooke laughed a little, "If you only knew what's going on right now you'd understand."

Rachel followed her stare and scoffed, "It better not be another Lucas slash Peytwhore love triangle again!"

"In a way yes—"

"Bitch I thought that you had gotten over him!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Well I thought so too but then seven years ago New York happened and it's too complicated to get into here. Long story short I have a six year old son with Lucas and Peyton is the reason that he never knew."

Rachel's mouth dropped and then she blinked rapidly. "You're serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious. I had wrote a letter for Lucas to read explaining everything and she just so happened to be there visiting and told me that he wasn't there so I gave her the letter and expressly told her to give it to him which she never had. And then she sent me a text posing as him saying 'Brooke…I don't understand why you would spring this on me right now when you know I'm in love with Peyton. I'm just getting her back so I want nothing to do with you or your baby. There's no way that it's mine so you'll be doing this all on your own. Don't contact me again.' Can you believe that?"

"That's one dirty bitch. We can kick her ass together—"

Brooke hugged her friend, "You're one down chick Rachel Gatina."

"Honey I got you a drink—"

Brooke's eyes widened at the sight of Dan Scott standing before her. "What the hell?"

"This is Dan—"

"I know who he is Rachel—"

Rachel jutted her chin and said with complete pride, "Then you know that he's my husband."

-x-

Peyton looked all over the place and she saw countless faces but none of the bubbly brunette that she loved. The one girl that she had horrendously wronged years prior. She had thought that she had found Lucas but then he had vanished before she could make her way to him.

"I'm going to get some refreshments. Do you want anything beautiful?" Julian asked with searching eyes.

"Yeah I'd like a shot of whiskey if you don't mind. No ice."

"Okay one shot of the hard stuff coming up." He kissed her cheek lovingly before leaving her side.

Just as he did she saw Brooke walking toward the bathroom with a disgusted look on her face. Not even thinking about it she went to her, desperate for her friend.

"Brooke!" she called with a hopeful smile.

"Well if it isn't Peyton Sawyer… You must get tired of putting makeup on two faces every morning."

Peyton looked at her strangely. "Well hello to you too! So what have I done that would make you say that?"

"You know exactly what you've done. Did you think that we wouldn't put it together?"

Peyton gulped, "Let me explain—"

"You can't even look me in my eyes can you? Because you know you fucked up and broke my trust and now there's no way it can be fixed. How can you—" she broke off, feeling her emotions build up. "How can you stand there and act innocent when you're solely responsible for Lucas missing out on time with his son! Six years gone and he can't get that back!"

"I'm sorry I don't know why I did it—"

"Of course you do! You read that letter—a letter that had nothing to do with you and felt threatened! So you destroyed it and made sure every road to Lucas was closed to me—only you didn't just do it to me! You did it to a little innocent boy who never knew the love of his father!"

Peyton began crying, "I'm sorry okay! Please don't hate me Brooke you are the only person who I could really rely on—"

"Peyton, I don't hate you." Brooke said with a wariness that she felt bone deep. But then her eyes turned frosty as she finished, "I just hope your next period happens in a shark tank."

"Brooke I'm sorry—"

Before either knew what or how it happened Brooke pulled her arm back and punched her in her nose, breaking it upon impact.


	7. Chapter Six

Peyton groaned in pain as she stumbled back while Brooke shook her hand of the pain she was feeling. Lucas was by her side instantly. He observed her hand and saw that she had sprained it.

"Maybe I should have talked to her first huh." Lucas said as he continued looking at her swelling fist.

Brooke looked at her bleeding ex friend and got mad all over again, and went for her yet again, this time she did pull her hair as she had envisioned she would. Peyton tried to get out of her grip but she couldn't so she started scratching at her.

"Ooh shit! Little priss is kicking Sawyer's ass!" one of their classmates exclaimed, obviously loving the drama playing out before them.

Lucas pulled a swinging Brooke from Peyton and told her to try and calm down.

"After all she's done and you tell me to calm down?! She's the reason that you don't have a relationship with our son Lucas! She's the reason that you've been absent from Nolan his entire life! The reason why you've missed his first word which was 'Dada', the reason you missed his first steps—his first tooth, him losing his first tooth—you missed all of it and it's because of that bitch! So don't tell me to calm down!" she yelled, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

The crowd gasped and looked at Peyton.

"Drag her!" someone said in the back. Sounded like Skills.

"What's going on here?!" Julian yelled instantly going to Peyton's side.

Brooke's eyes glittered with unshed tears as she shouted, "Tell him Peyton! Tell him the reason you're standing there bleeding on that knock off dress you're wearing!"

"Why'd you do it Peyton?" Lucas asked, his anger palpable.

Julian was confused, "Do what? Peyton? What are they talking about?"

"Fine if you won't tell him—I will." Lucas then crossed his arms and started to expose her. "She's a sneaky, lying conniving manipulative bitch that I wish I had never had the displeasure to know. She read a letter—the most important letter ever written to me saying that I was going to be a father. She didn't give me the letter. Instead she borrowed my phone and text Brooke—her so-called best friend—a message stating that I didn't know if our child was mine and that I wanted nothing to do with her or our child! Effectively cutting off any communication with the mother of my child! She forced me to end up like fucking Dan—"

"Enough OK! Yes I destroyed the letter! Yes I text her that message but it was only because my head was really messed up around that time—" she said nasally, due to the broken nose that was bleeding profusely.

Lucas glared at her and snarled, "That's no fucking excuse!" he scoffed then said, "You're a real piece of work Peyton! You are a disease, a cancer of this planet. You're a plague! You're not worth the trouble it would take to hit you! You're not worth the powder it would take to blow you up. Peyton Sawyer you are an empty, empty, hollow shell of a woman. And I wish that I never knew you."

Brooke ended up tackling the blonde into a table, knocking down spoons, forks lamps and all. Brooke had her hands wrapped around her neck by the time Lucas retrieved her again.

"Come on Brooke she's not worth it."

"For years I tried to find reasons to hold onto our friendship—if you can call it that! Always looked beyond your whiny bitchy behavior but not this time—this time there's no coming back from this! As of this moment you're dead to me!"

Peyton sat up and cried, "I'm sorry I changed! I really have—"

Julian had heard enough and was about to leave when she stopped him, "Wait please—" she begged.

"How could you do such a thing Peyton?! Deprive a child of his father and for what?! What was the reason?!" Julian demanded, hurt that the woman he thought he knew and loved was nothing short of a cruel bitch.

"I was hurt and angry. I wanted revenge okay! I admit it! Lucas and I hadn't been broken up for even twenty four hours and he already had jumped into bed with someone—not just someone my best friend!"

"Karma!" someone coughed in the background. That might've also been Skills.

"Strike her down now, God! Lightning bolts 'til she's good and crispy!" Brooke prayed as she balled a fist.

"He had proposed to me and when I told him that I wanted to wait… that I wanted to get married someday he dumped me! Then I learn through the letter that he spent that same night with Brooke who had the hottest night of her life! Then she turns up pregnant at his door step with said letter. I ripped it to shreds after reading it and said nothing about it to him. In fact we went to the Raconteurs that night and had a blast together. One last hurrah. Was I wrong? Yes. Am I extremely sorry? Yes. Did I learn from my mistakes? Yes. I'm so so sorry about this!"

Lucas shook his head and said meaningfully, "You're dead to me."

"I'm out of here!" Julian said as he headed for the door.

Peyton ran after him, tears flowing freely as she left the reunion disgraced.

-x-

Haley went on stage and smiled with effort and said into the microphone, "Well that was eventful. But I guess it wouldn't be Tree Hill without a little drama huh?"

The crowd agreed with chuckles.

"Well we have a special guest here to perform his hottest new song Loaded Gun. Please welcome Chris Keller!" Haley said with false excitement.

Chris walked up on stage and sent a playful wink at his old tour mate who only rolled her eyes in response and exit the stage.

"You guys ready? Cuz Chris Keller's getting ready to rock your world!" he said just before playing the beginning notes of the song.

Skills looked at Haley and asked, "Y'all couldn't get a rapper to perform or somethin?"

"Sorry Antwon it was sort of short notice and besides Chris is a classmate so he was going to be here regardless—"

"If memory serves me correct you the only one on that tour that returned to graduate." Skills pointed out.

Haley sighed, "He was the only act that I could book short notice—" her mouth dropped as she spotted someone standing next to the buffet. She tapped her husband on his broad shoulder.

Nathan looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

"Isn't that Dan?"

Nathan looked at the bulky dark haired man in the expensive suit. He observed him and saw that the man was indeed his father. "What the hell is he doing here? Trying to relive his youth?"

Lucas walked back toward the group and asked, "What's everyone looking at?"

Nathan snorted then answered, "Dan's here."

"Why the hell would he come to our reunion?" Lucas asked, clearly baffled.

Nathan looked pissed as he said, "I don't know…but I'm going to find out."

"I'm coming with you." Lucas said, following right behind him.

Nathan pushed Dan as soon as he came close enough to do so. "What the hell are you doing here Dan?!"

Dan smirked and said, "Hello sons good to see you too."

"Cut the shit dad what are you doing here?!" Nathan demanded heatedly.

Their father smiled as Rachel sauntered up beside him and said, "I'm here with my new wife."

"Aye must be the money!" someone said behind them.

"I ain't sayin she a gold digga but she ain't messin with a broke nigga!" someone else said. That might've been Fergie.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the jesters and kissed her husband passionately.

Nathan and Lucas looked thoroughly disgusted by the display of affection the odd couple showed towards each other.

"Please get out before I lose my dinner!" Nathan said as they parted from their heated kiss.

Rachel looked at the Scott brothers and smirked, "Is that any way to treat your new mom?"

"First of all, you're both disgusting! Secondly, you'll never in your life be a mother to me. Thirdly, dad you do realize that she has tried to sleep with all three of us at one point?" Nathan grimaced, "I guess she finally succeeded with you."

"That's a nasty bitch! All in the family!" someone said in the back.

Rachel looked unamused. "Why settle for the duplicates when I could have the prototype? Right baby?"

Dan looked at her with glimmering eyes, her comment pleasing his ego. "Right sweet cakes."

Lucas smirked and said, "I guess those penis enlargement pills are working—you're twice the dick you were yesterday!"

"Man, I bet you were up all night, working on that one." Dan said with an unbothered smile.

Rachel smiled and said, "We're in love. What's so wrong with that?"

"Did she really just ask that?" Brooke asked, thoroughly disgusted. "Rachel you know that I love you but you have to see how wrong this is?"

Rachel shrugged and hugged on her husband. "I see nothing wrong. When we first met, I knew Dan was special. Now I know just how strong and compassionate a man he truly is, and I am grateful for every day that I spend with him."

"Gag me. Okay I'm done here—" Lucas said while lifting his hands in a defeated manner. "This reunion is too much for me to handle right now!"

"What's wrong son? Jealous?"

Lucas chuckles turned to full blown laughter. "There was a reason we turned her down Dan."

Without another word he walked away from the revolting couple.

Haley was right beside him, "Don't leave because of them! We can all still have a good time. Luke please stay!"

"Alright I'll stay but I'm going outside to take a much needed breather."

His friend hugged him and said, "As long as you come back."

Lucas went into the alley and exhaled a long breath. He couldn't believe everything happened the way it did. First Peyton and now Dan and Rachel. He felt like his mind was going to explode.

"How're you holding up?" Brooke asked as she came up beside him.

Lucas sighed, "If I could I would take up smoking. And tonight I would've smoked three packs."

"How are you taking the news of your new mom?" Brooke asked, trying to ease the tension.

"She's not my mom—hell he's barely my dad. "

Brooke sat down next to him, "Hey…it could've been worse. I could've killed Peyton."

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah I thought you were going to for sure when I saw you reach for the fork."

"I only wanted to pluck her eyes out with it. After everything she put us through—she would've deserved it."

"I think you did enough slugger." he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Brooke laid her head on his shoulder and they enjoyed a nice peaceful moment together. That is until Haley came bursting their quiet bubble. Lucas quickly detangled himself from Brooke as if they were doing something wrong.

"Hey guys are you gonna come back inside?"

Brooke smiled, "In a minute. We both have a lot to calm down from."

"Hurry up I miss you!" Haley said with a playful frown.

"Okay!" Lucas said with a chuckle.

Brooke waited until Haley went back inside to ask, "We should've stayed home right?"

Lucas brought her closer to him and said, "Nah…everything happened as it was supposed to."

Brooke kinked her eyebrows at him and asked, "Really?"

"Yes…I'm a big believer in fate Brooke. If everything hadn't happened then I more than likely would have made the biggest mistake and married that." he said referring to Peyton.

Brooke laid her head in his shoulder and said, "That would have been a tragedy."

"See? So in a way I'm glad that we found out what a rotten bitch she is."

Brooke sighed, "Remember that night we had that huge fight in that really bad storm because I got upset about the last line of the letter? I was trying to get you to say one bad thing about her and you couldn't…"

"I loved you both is why. But I wanted and loved you more then. And I just wished that you could've seen that." he said with a melancholy tone.

She nudged him slightly, a joking smile on her face. "But now look at you…you've gotten over the Peyton caution tape. You've made the Brooke from that night proud!"

Lucas grinned back at her, "I'm happy that we're friends again. I really missed you Pretty Girl."

"I missed you too Broody." she said as their eyes locked. And for a moment they both felt a sense of awareness, that if they really wanted to they could allow their lips to touch.

Lucas exhaled and said reluctantly, "We should head inside."

"Yeah…" they then went back inside, ready to face the rest of the night.

-x-

"Julian please listen to me!" Peyton begged as she watched him repack his bags.

"Why?! If you can screw over two people that meant the world to you—then you would definitely do the same to me! And I'm not sticking around to wait for that tragic moment."

"I love you so much! I swear I've changed—you're the one that changed me! Just please don't leave me!"

He zipped up his last luggage and said, "You kept secrets from me and allowed me to walk right into the situation blindfolded Peyton! You should have just been honest! But instead you played God with people's lives! And you willingly allowed your best friend to suffer for years! That's heartless!"

"I know what I did! Just please—"

Julian shook his head, "I just can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."

Peyton watched him numbly as he walked out of their hotel room and out of her life.

-x-

From their table Lucas watched Nathan and Haley get lost in each other as they danced slowly together to Chris Keller's crooning voice. Brooke was watching the same scene. Both had a secret envy of the couple. They had gotten it right the first time—no matter how many bumps in the road they faced together, they remained strong, loving and hopeful yet certain of their future together.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked as he stood to his feet, somehow already knowing the answer.

Brooke smiled, her adorable dimples peeking through. "Of course…"

Lucas took her elegant hand in his and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hand in hers while his other hand was placed at the small of her back, bringing her in close. Out of habit of course.

They swayed back and forth to the music, eyes closed as both relished being in each other's arms again, both locked into this intimate act. Brooke slyly inhaled his clean male scent and exhaled, a small blissful smile on her face. While he inhaled the scent of strawberry and vanilla.

"Should we dance this close?" Brooke asked, "People will talk—"

"Who gives a fuck? They already think we're married. Let's just pretend we are."

"The last time we pretended I got pregnant." she said with a chuckle.

Lucas found himself chuckling too. "We could always recreate that night too…"

Brooke gulped then asked, "What about Nolan?"

He looked into her hazel eyes and almost drowned in them, "Right…you're right. What was I thinking?"

She smirked, "Probably that it's been awhile since you got properly laid."

Lucas laughed and nodded, "Guilty. How'd you know?"

Brooke licked her lips and admitted, "It's been awhile for me too. Seven years in fact."


	8. Chapter Seven

After being named Most Successful at the reunion Brooke and Lucas picked up a very tired Nolan around one o'clock in the morning. Haley offered to let him stay but Brooke insisted that he come back with them. She didn't want him waking up in a strange place without her there.

Lucas helped her tuck him in and brushed a kiss across his forehead. The boy remained asleep only sighing deeply and turning to his side as a reaction.

Brooke watched the exchange and felt her heart clench at the sight of his loving expression as he stared down at their little boy. Feeling tears welling she left the room and walked into the kitchen to fix herself some hot chocolate but was having trouble due to her sprained hand.

"Brooke? What are you doing?"

"I was trying to make some hot chocolate and failing. Can you make some for me?"

Lucas took pity on her and boiled her a pot of hot milk. He then ripped open the special hot chocolate mix that his mother always ordered into the pot and stirred the concoction for her before pouring them both a cup, sliding hers to her. "You should have asked me in the first place. You know since you hurt your hand punching Peyton's face. Speaking of let me see it?"

Brooke allowed him to reexamine the injury. "It needs RICE."

"Rice?" she asked cluelessly, wondering why she would need food for her hand injury. She watched him walk away from her to rummage through the hall closet.

"Yes. Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation: RICE for pain and swelling." he said as he came back with bandages and wood, then went to the freezer and made an ice pack for her.

He gently massaged the area to relieve the pain and encourage blood flow. "Does this hurt?" he asked softly, his soothing touch making her eyes close in pleasure.

"No…it feels good. Just a little discomfort but not anything major."

She winced after he placed the ice pack on it then wrapped her wrist up in elastic bandages to help decrease the swelling. "The wrap will also remind you to rest the injury." He made a professional wrist splint to help support her injured wrist.

Brooke smiled softly, "Thank you."

Lucas looked into her eyes and admitted, "As a coach you have to know this stuff."

"You did a great job."

"Thanks…"

Brooke took a careful sip of her delicious hot chocolate and moaned. "It's been so long since I had this! It's so yummy!"

"I know…you're lucky that you are very special to me otherwise I would've given you the cheap stuff." he joked, a grin on his face.

Brooke grinned back, "Goody for me."

Lucas leaned in close and their lips almost touched but Nolan made a sound and interrupted the moment.

"I should get to bed. I have a lot of calls to make in the morning." she said even though she told everyone in the office she was not to be disturbed all weekend. "Good night."

"Right…good night Brooke." he said as he watched her disappear down the hall and into her room.

-x-

As promised Brooke allowed Lucas to take Nolan out to spend the day with him uninterrupted. Nolan was having a ball playing with him on the basketball ball court per his request since he thoroughly enjoyed beating him the last time he was here. And he was doing it yet again.

"Don't get cocky son. I still have some game in me." Lucas said panting.

Nolan smiled, displaying his dimples. "Where?"

Lucas laughed, "You asked for it."

Lucas showed him that he did still have skills, not as much since he found out about his heart condition but he still had a little left. Lucas made a three pointer easily and showed Nolan that he could dunk. He had never seen his son look so awestruck. And it did his heart good to see it.

"If you think that's something you should see me play." Nathan said as he and Jamie walked up.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I couldn't have one fan huh Nate?"

Nathan smirked with pure cockiness. "He's bound to see me play eventually."

Lucas chuckled as he checked the ball to Nathan. The brothers played at half their game, neither too serious while their sons watched with eager eyes.

"Wow…they're so cool." Nolan gushed as he watched his father and uncle play.

"My dad's in the NBA. Uncle Lucas would have been but he has a heart condition so he can't really play like he used to."

Nolan looked at his father with a worried expression. "Then why is he playing?"

"He can still play a little bit. He just can't go full out like I'm sure he wants to. He has medication for it so he can play." Jamie explained.

"Oh…"

"Uncle Lucas is still pretty awesome."

Nolan nodded, "I can tell."

"I thought that I would find you out here! Imagine my luck to see you both in the same place."

Jamie rushed off of the bleachers and yelled, "Grandpa Dan!"

Nolan watched their exchange with reservation as Jamie hugged the dark haired bulky man.

"Hey grandson! How's my boy?"

Jamie beamed up at him and said, "I'm good! Grandpa guess what! Uncle Lucas has a—"

"What are you doing here Dan?" Lucas asked, interrupting Jamie from spilling the beans, his anger palpable.

Dan looked from Jamie to his oldest son and sighed, "Lucas…Nathan I want to show you both that I'm a changed man. In due time you will witness that but for now I am inviting you all to join us for dinner."

"Can Nolan come too Grandpa?"

"Jamie—"

"Who's Nolan?"

Jamie pointed over to where his cousin was sitting and said, "Nolan's over there and he's Uncle Lucas son."

Dan's eyes widened as he took in the brunette boy sitting quietly on the bleachers. He was about to walk over to him but Lucas stopped him.

"I can't meet my grandson Lucas?"

Lucas shook his head, "Hell no. Not after you killed Keith the only father that I've ever known!"

"Come on let's go." Lucas told Nolan who ran to his side.

Dan halted Lucas and pleaded with him, "I really have changed Lucas. I really want you to see that."

"I will never see it Dan. Never." he said before walking away with his little boy in tow.

Dan looked to Nathan and said, "Will you come? We're hosting it tomorrow night."

"Please can we go Dad? Please?!"

Nathan exhaled, "Fine. But just to be clear… I'm doing this for Jamie's sake. Not yours."

"Fair enough. It starts at eight." he shouted as Nathan and Jamie walked away too.

"Can Nolan come to our house again? I want to show him the games you got me this morning!"

"Let me ask Luke first okay?" he said as he ruffled his son's sandy blonde hair. The boy nodded. "Hey Luke! Why don't you and Nolan come by the house. I missed you."

Lucas had been fastening Nolan in his seatbelt when he heard Nathan call him. He squinted his eyes at him and said, "Sure we'll see you there!"

-x-

Skills rang the doorbell with a basketball in his hand, an expectant smile on his face. Haley answered the door a few minutes later, "Is here?"

"No he went to the River Court with Nate. But you can come hang out with me for a while." she then said, "It's later Skills…so tell me what happened between you and Bevin?" Haley asked as she allowed him inside.

He scowled at the thought of that nut. "Bevin. Man that girl's crazy. I used to think it was sexy but then I grew up. Women like Bevin—man they just fuck you and they fuck you and they fuck you, and then just when you think it's all over, that's when the real fucking starts."

Haley blinked and said, "That's a lot of F-bombs in one sentence."

"She likes to play games with men. Not just kinky sex games either…she once got mad at me and had the county sheriff's department come to my house—had six fucking squad cars parked outside saying that I violated a protective order. I don't bother nobody. I work hard. Play harder and I stay in my own lane. Turns out that bitch lied saying she had that put on me but when they researched my name they found nothing. That's why I don't and will never fuck with her again. Ever."

"Wow…first Peyton now Bevin…blonde's are crazy…Well except for me." she jokes with a teasing smile.

Skills laughed and said, "That's cuz nobody pushed you there yet."

Haley laughed, "True…no one's pushed me yet. So you want to try your luck?" she said jokingly.

"Hell nah." he shouted. And they both laughed.

Two boys raced through the living room, past the two adults sitting on the couch.

"Hey! No running!" Haley said as she watched Nolan and Jamie race upstairs.

"I gotta show Nolan my game collection and he wanted to see Chester again." Jamie said as they hurried upstairs anyway.

"Sorry they had two scoops of ice cream and have been on a sugar rush ever since." Lucas said as he sat on the loveseat. "Hey Skills what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hang out with J. Luke but y'all beat me to the punch. Anyway I gotta get going. My pops wanted to talk to me about something." he said as he got up from the couch. He then looked at Haley and said genuinely, "Good talkin to you Haley. Remember keep that nut away from me!"

"Promise!"

"What was that about?" Nathan asked just after Skills walked out of their home.

Haley shook her head and said, "It's a long story that he should probably tell you about."

Nathan kissed his wife's awaiting lips and said, "Guess who we saw today…"

"Who?"

"Dan. He invited us all to have dinner with him and the missus tomorrow night."

Haley shook her head, "Absolutely not. We are not going!"

"I already told him we would—"

Her eyes widened with disbelief, "What?! Nate—"

He groaned and then said, "I know I know but Jamie wants us to go and usually I would've told him hell no but Jamie knows how to play at the heart strings."

Haley sighed, "Lucas are you coming—"

"No it's a flat no and I'm not changing my mind—"

Nolan and Jamie came back downstairs having heard the conversation from upstairs. "I want to go too."

He shook his head, "We can't—"

"But why not? He's my grandpa too and I want to meet all of my family!"

"The family you come from isn't as important as the family you're going to have. Do you know what that means?" Lucas asked, hating to deny him this request but there was no way that he was going to allow his son around the likes of Dan Scott.

Nolan nodded, "I think…you're telling me that he's someone that I don't need to know."

"Right—"

"But I do. Jamie says that he's done bad things but he's not a bad guy. I would like to make that decision for myself too!"

Nathan and Haley watched with astonishment as Lucas Scott agreed to go to dinner with Dan Scott.

Later that night Lucas reluctantly informed Brooke of his decision to attend Dan's dinner party. Brooke grew upset at the news and the fact that he made that kind of decision without informing her. He groaned as he flopped back on his bed. He couldn't win for losing. If he didn't go he'd have a disappointed son. On the other hand he had to deal with a (reasonably so) pissed off Brooke Davis. Talk about complicated.

-x-

Brooke woke up late. Due to all the thoughts running through her mind about their almost kiss the other night she barely got any sleep since it happened. She took a lengthy shower before finally going to bed at 4:39 a.m.

But nonetheless she got herself ready and set out an outfit for Nolan then got breakfast ready for the two of them. Nolan needed to be in school by 7:15 a.m and it was almost that now.

Lucas had managed to pull some strings to get Nolan into one of the best schools around Tree Hill and today is his first day attending. He was excited and nervous as any new kid would be. But like her in certain situations, he mastered in hiding how he felt.

Once they sped ate their breakfast she looked down at her son and asked, "Okay got everything?" He should since Brooke prepacked his backpack with all the necessities of elementary.

"Uh-huh..." Nolan answered as he walked with her out of the door.

"Okay let's get you to school." Brooke then locked up the house and got in and started her car.

When they got to Lennox Private school Nolan let a peek of his nervousness show through. "Do you think the kids will like me mommy?"

"They will love you angel as long as you're nice to everyone. But if there's some mean kids do not hesitate to tell the teacher alright?"

Nolan nodded, "Yes ma'am. I love you."

Brooke's heart melted. "I love you too Nolan Scott. Remember that Daddy will be picking you up today after school."

"Ok I will. See you later!" He said as he got out of her new car.

"See you later Lan Man."

It felt just like pre-K all over again only her baby was bigger now. After wiping her tears she drove off.

Brooke made it back home and paused as she saw Lucas through the window lifting weights in the backyard, his glorious body sweaty and lean yet muscular. She bit her lip as she pictured herself straddling him on that bench.

Turning away from the window Brooke slapped herself. "Snap out of it! He's your friend now. It's wrong to have those thoughts. Do not torture yourself like this."

"Still talking to yourself?"

Brooke turned to find the very hot and very sweaty Lucas Scott standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "I thought that you were working out…"

"Yeah I had to get my morning reps in. Gotta keep in shape you know. Never know when a pretty girl's lookin through the window at ya." he said as he snagged a bottled water from the refrigerator.

She blushed, "You saw me?"

"Yes I caught you staring."

She huffed then stated, "Well a shirtless Lucas Scott is hard to ignore so it's your fault that I was staring."

Lucas eyebrow hiked up and he looked at her, "Really?"

"I don't have time for this. I have to return calls from Clothes over Bros, check in on the deal with Macy's…I don't have time for this!" she said in a huff as she went into the back to her bedroom.

Thirty minutes later Brooke heard the shower running and hurried to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of chamomile tea. It always helped her to create while in New York.

Her heart began to pound as she heard the shower shut off moments later the bathroom door swung open and steam billowed out as Lucas stepped out in nothing but a towel.

He was absolutely breathtaking and glorious...

All sinewy muscles and gorgeously tanned skin. His longish blonde hair still damp from his shower.

Brooke envisioned herself standing before him, undoing his towel, surveyed his manhood, looked him straight in the eye, and then proceeded to lick and kiss his stomach and chest. Then she imagined him returning the favor and they wound up doing the deed on the table.

Brooke was practically panting, so turned on she knocked the tea packets onto the floor.

"I thought you were working back there..." Lucas said to her, breaking her further out of the trance as he pulled on his black T-shirt and boxers. Dropping the towel as soon as his boxers were on firmly.

It was like a reverse striptease...one that had her pulse racing.

"So you make it a habit of walking around half naked in the kitchen?" she asked as she hiked her eyebrow teasingly.

"Well it's my house and it's next to the laundry room so…" he shrugged.

Brooke laughed softly, "Well considering that you have house guests you should consider getting dressed in your room. Like you used to."

"Why should I? It's my house."

"Well you invited me to live here so it should go without saying."

Neither party realized that they were walking closer to their opponent, the playful argument drawing them in. Lucas looked at her lips and wanted so badly to taste her again. But then she ended the moment and searched the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, his eyes on her shapely backside.

"Sugar…I need it for my chamomile tea." she answered.

"Next cabinet over. Here let me…"

Brooke had to bite her lip to keep the moan in as his body unintentionally pressed against hers to retrieve the sweetener for her. Her body reacted strongly to his nearness—especially after her confession about her lack of a sex life since they'd been together. Seven years was a very long time ago.

"Here you go." he said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

When he looked at her like that it always made her feel as if the rest of the world didn't matter. That he could see straight through her and into the heart of her.

"We should stay friends." she said suddenly. At his puzzled expression she added, "You know, it's less complicated and we can co-parent easier. What do you think?"

"That's what I thought we were doing." he said slowly.

"Right…well we should keep doing it—I mean we should keep doing this—"

Lucas chuckled and said, "Brooke you're babbling. What's on your mind Pretty girl?"

Brooke shook her head, "It's nothing. I should just drink my tea and get back to work."

Lucas watched her walk away and had to grin, glad that he wasn't the only one feeling thrown off balance.

-x-

"You seem a bit distracted today Brooke. Anything I should know about?" Haley asked after noticing that she kept pouring soap into her hands. They were preparing lunches for the boys for their play date.

"Huh? Oh!" she stopped pouring and started washing her too soapy hands. "I guess I am a little preoccupied."

"With?"

Brooke blushed as she recalled the early morning's events, "I ran into Lucas in the kitchen this morning... he had just gotten out of the shower."

Haley looked shocked. "Ohh…"

"It was an accident... I was just looking for some sugar."

"Did you get it?" she asked with a saucy smirk.

Brooke made a face at her then chuckled, "Not that kind of sugar you perv!"

"I'm just kidding. Although you can cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Haley rolled her eyes, "The hell you don't! Whenever you're both in a room together you have this eye sex thing going on—"

"We do not—"

"Yes you do!" Haley said in a singsong tone.

"We do not—we're just friends and we're co-parenting that's it."

Haley smiled and said, "I don't think that's it. I think there's more to the story…"

Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "Haley…I love you to the ends of the earth and back but unless your name is Google, stop acting like you fucking know everything."

"Oh Brookie…you just changed the I _think_ to I _know_."

Brooke looked at her friend and said, "I'm really starting to rethinking this friendship."

Haley laughed at her and went back to what she had been doing.


	9. Chapter Eight

K-pixy: I decided to cut the car sex scene because I want to go in a different direction for their first time in seven years. It shouldn't be rushed in the back of an SUV no matter how roomy it could be.

-x-

Brooke shook her head and looked at Haley who also had a displeased look on her face. She couldn't believe that Lucas would even agree to this. True enough Brooke is the only one in their group to actually get along with Rachel but this was sort of pushing it. This was Dan. Tree Hill's resident devil. To actually spend an evening with the unholy couple? Who knows what will happen tonight.

"Come in, come in! Welcome!" Dan said in a tone that instantly made them distrustful.

Jamie hugged him and showed the older man unwavering love and loyalty. That boy has a great pure heart that was for certain. Nolan hugged him a little shyly but she could tell that he was nervous.

"Hello Nolan…you look a lot like your father when he was little—"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "How would you know? All I've ever seen of you was your turned back."

Dan ignored that comment and greeted everyone nicely.

"Nice to see you again Brooke." he then turned to Lucas and said, "I always thought that you would have ended up with Nathan's leftovers. I always liked that one."

Lucas clenched his teeth but then said, "Which speaks for her character in of besides that there's nothing wrong with Brooke."

Nolan could notice the tension between the two men and wondered if he should have listened to his dad.

"Calm down Lucas it was just an opinion. Anyway I got you boys something." he gave the two kids presents one in blue and the other in red. He gave the blue present to Nolan and the red to Jamie.

"Dan you shouldn't have…" Brooke said with a wary look

"Nonsense they're my grandchildren of course I should."

"Thanks Grandpa!" Jamie and Nolan both exclaimed as soon as he opened his gift. It was a remote controlled helicopter.

"Brookie!" Rachel exclaimed as she came down the stairs wearing one of Brooke's original gowns that she designed in New York. "I'm so glad that you could make it. All of you. Come we have a great time planned for you and the rugrats."

"Rugrats—" Haley started, about to tell her off but Nathan halted her.

Nathan knew that Haley had a quick temper especially when it came to Rachel so he whispered in her ear, "Not in front of the kids. We'll talk shit about her later but for now let's grit our teeth and take it."

Haley blew out an indignant breath, "The things we do for our kid."

Dan had both of his grandsons sit on either side of him while everyone else sat further down the expansive table. Jamie and Nolan engaged their grandfather into conversation and Dan was amazed by how intelligent both kids were. He may not have done right by his sons but he vowed that he would always do right by their children.

"Grandpa Dan why doesn't anyone like you?" Jamie asked innocently.

"This should be good." Haley said to Nathan.

Dan cleared his throat and replied, "People love to hate. I have a love/hate relationship with the world. The world loves to hate me."

"Bullshit! The reason why everyone hates you is because you are an evil person that has no real remorse for anything that you've done." Lucas said venomously, his blue eyes shooting fiery darts at him.

Dan looked at his eldest son and said, "That's not true—"

"It is true! The only real reason that I'm sitting here right now is because my son wants to be here. Other than that I would not be here and you know it. I can't wait until you get your karma—"

Rachel sighed deeply and asked, "Actually Lucas, contrary to popular misconception, karma has nothing to do with punishment and reward. It exists as part of our holographic universe binary or dualistic operating system only to teach us responsibility for our creations. And all things we experience are our creations."

After that dinner was quiet. Only a few barbs thrown here and there at Dan and his recent wife. After dinner that everyone reluctantly enjoyed Brooke took Rachel to the side. "Thank God I was so bored I could die!"

"How could you not think to tell me that you got married and to the devil of all things!"

"How could you not think to tell me that you had Lucas's kid?" Rachel shot back. "The sword cuts both ways Brookie."

Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "Okay fine…but to be honest I didn't tell anyone but Lucas—"

"Who didn't get the letter—"

"Right."

Rachel tapped her lips with her perfectly done nails and said, "But here's what I don't get…all those years you thought Lucas knew about his son—why is it that you still kept him underwraps to everyone else?"

"After his rejection I thought that I was never going to come back here. And if I told Naley they would insist on seeing their nephew—"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Bitch why didn't you tell me?!"

"You wouldn't have really cared—"

Rachel gave her a bitch-please look and said, "Yes the hell I would! Sure I'm not motherly or anything but I think that I would kick ass as an aunt and you never gave me that opportunity! And that hurts!"

Brooke looked at Dan and said, "And I would have liked to have seen you get hitched you skank! As you've said the sword cuts both ways bitch. How did you two happen anyway?"

"Well I was on vacation from modeling, doing what I did best—shaking my ass on a table and he happened to be drowning his sorrows while sitting at said table. We exchanged a few words and I ended up following him back to his room."

"I know your stomach turns when you got that big, tanned, bulky body on top of you with his loose skin and old balls. GROSS!"

Brooke then shuddered.

"Actually Dan's in great shape and his balls are definitely not old—in fact that night he started teasing me, making me really wet. He held me down and whispered in my ear how bad he wanted to fuck me. We snuck up into his room, and the second I got there, he pushed me up against the wall. I moaned 'oh God' right as he did it. He pulled my panties down, putting his dick in my pussy. Then he grabbed my waist and bent me over and fucked me sooo good, he even made me call him daddy…GOD I love him."

Brooke looked at her thoroughly disgusted, "Ew! You did not just say that!"

Rachel nudged her close friend, "I may not be in love but I am in lust and that's enough for me. Besides I have access to his black card."

Around ten Lucas drove home, Nolan was clutching his gift in his sleep, as if afraid his parents were going to take it from him. Lucas smirked, he wouldn't be wrong if he did think that. Lucas didn't want Nolan associated with him at all and this would be the final time that the two would spend together.

"What did you and Rachel talk about?"

"Secrets. Why we kept them from each other. She secretly got married to the least likely person while I secretly had your baby. She was really upset that she doesn't know Nolan."

"I know the feeling."

Brooke sighed and looked at the road ahead, "I keep thinking about how we could have fixed this…If I could have come home or you could have came to see me…Nolan probably wouldn't have missed any time with you if we had done either of those things."

"You're right. We could have. But we didn't and now we have to live each day as best as we can."

Lucas pulled into his driveway and cut the engine. "Want me to carry him this time?"

"Yeah you can…"

Lucas handed Brooke the keys so she could let them into the house while he grabbed their sleeping son and his new toy. Lucas loved holding his son. Even though he was getting big he relished the act, holding him close while transporting him to the bed that he shared with his mother.

As Lucas had done every night since they've been living here, he kissed Nolan's forehead and tucked the boy in while Brooke watched by the door.

"You won't have to deal with us much longer Lucas. I have a few houses to look at tomorrow and with any luck—" Brooke said as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Stop it! I love having you both here. I told you that you can stay here as long as you want."

"It's not that…I need my own space for my designs. When I get going it can be a disaster area in here."

"I don't want you to go Brooke." he said softly. "We can figure out something just don't go."

"The deal was that we stay here until I find us a place. How can I find a place if I never see any places?"

Lucas exhaled, "It's gonna be lonely when you go and I…never mind. Goodnight."

He then went into his bedroom and shut the door then exhaled, his heart aching in a way that he hadn't experienced before. It was the moment that he realized that he could very well lose his family.

He picked up his cellphone and dialed up the man that could possibly halt the situation for a while. "Hey man, I know it's late but I need you to do me a solid…"

-x-

A few weeks later…

Brooke had managed to get soaked by the surprise rain storm during her disastrous house hunting and had to drive uncomfortably back to Lucas's house. Since she was already soaked she felt no need to run inside in her condition.

"Wow!" Lucas said as soon as he took in the sight of her shivering cold and soaked to the bone. He watched her enter the living room and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks. Can you avert your eyes?" She asked, needing to get out of her soaking wet clothes.

"Why?"

"I have to get out of these!" She said with amusement.

Lucas's gazed raked over her form heatedly then replied, "I've seen you naked a thousand times already so if you think I'm gonna turn around while you strip into nothin you got another thing coming."

Brooke bit back a smile then insisted, "Do the gentlemanly thing and turn around please?"

"Something tells me you're just acting shy. But alright I'll turn around."

Brooke smiled as he turned his back to her and faced the door. If she had any sense she would demand that he'd leave the room while she changed out of her business attire.

But alas she didn't. At least not when it came to him so far.

Brooke spotted his eye sneaking a glance at her in the mirror. She smirked a little then took off the top, revealing her lace covered breasts that displayed her distended pink nipples.

She noticed his breathing became shallower as she reached for her skirt. Was that a small groan?

"I'll wait for you in the…kitchen!" He said in a rush then exited the living room.

Hmm...maybe he does want me...she thought with a secretive smile.

But even if Lucas did desire her Brooke knew that she could not do anything else with Lucas Scott. For the sake of Nolan.

Lucas had to get out of there before he did something foolish. Like pinning her to the wall and fucking her senseless... He shook his head ending the impromptu daydream.

"Damn it stop it! She wants to remain friends. She's been through enough shit—she doesn't need you drooling over her. Alright?" Lucas muttered to himself as he set her plate across from his.

She opened the bathroom door a crack and called, "You know what I'm still freezing from getting drenched in the rain so I'm gonna take a hot shower. And can you please hand me my clothes?"

"Uh yeah sure..." He grabbed her a pair of jeans and a camisole shirt and brought it to her. His eyes steadfastly on her hazel green eyes.

She smiled brightly, "Thanks! I'll be out in minute."

Lucas snorted, "Aka an hour or so?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and answered, "Noo...ten minutes or so."

"Okay I'm holding you to that." He called after she closed the door.

Lucas was right. It had been an entire hour when Brooke turned off the now barely warm water and stepped out of the shower and dried off the water dripping from her body.

She dressed quickly and exited the bathroom to find Lucas tearing into a large slice of pizza.

"I would've waited for you to come out but I was too hungry." Lucas said around a huge bite of meat lovers pizza.

"Did you at least fix me a plate?" She said after spotting the plastic plates next to him.

"Uh no."

Brooke gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. "Really?"

"No because your dinner came prepackaged." He said as he proffered her a bowl full of vegetables and shrimp.

"Chinese?"

"Yeah...I knew you didn't crave pizza so I ordered Chinese. And it helped that I knew that you're a shrimp lover."

Brooke sat down beside him and asked, "How'd you know that?"

"Because I'm observant and because I've seen you wolf down a whole bowl of shrimp cocktail like no tomorrow..."

Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "That never happened."

"It didn't?"

"No because I don't wolf down anything. I simply and politely eat. You must have me mixed up with someone else."

"No…you were wearing that tight burgundy shirt and jeans that made you look amazing, your hair was down and you were scarfing your face—"

Brooke laughed, "Lies! I would never scarf nor wolf down or chow or anything else. I have manners! Unlike you who would belch like nobody's business—"

"I'm a guy I'm wired that way!"

"Karen taught you better. There's no excuses."

Lucas found the strength to ask, "So how did the house hunt go?"

"Well other than getting drenched on the way to the third house the first…" she said with hesitation. "There are times when open-plan living is neither practical nor appropriate."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke shook her head, still in disbelief. "The real estate agent you told me about showed me a house that was spacious enough alright but it had a fucking toilet in the living room! There were literally barely any walls! Except the four!"

"And then the next one… oh-ho-ho don't get me started on that one! It was a confusing mess where you have that wonderful feeling when you enter a bathroom and literally don't know where to start." she ranted, honestly baffled as to why the real estate agent thought those places were places she'd be interested in.

Lucas chuckled and said, "I hate to ask but I'm gonna anyway… please explain?"

"There were toilets where they shouldn't have been is what I mean! In what world does it make sense to have four toilets in one bathroom?!"

He felt a little guilty since he asked the guy that was showing her places to show her the worst possible houses he knew about in order for Brooke to stay with him awhile longer. But not too guilty to put a stop to it. After all this was about Nolan's happiness and what was best for him.

Lucas shrugged and said innocently, "Maybe it's a sign that you both should live here…you know? Nolan's happy. He's with both parents. We get along great. There's no real reason for you to move out."

Brooke sighed, "I know but…"

"But what? It makes sense. And if you need an office you can use my mom's old cafe. It's pretty clear that her and Andy aren't coming back anytime soon. Besides she let me have the space as well as Tric."

Brooke bit her lip, considering his proposition. "If it's alright with Karen then I will buy it from you. No charity."

"Fine. I will call her tonight and let her know." his eyes widened with realization, "Shhiit…"

"What?" she asked, not liking the way that sounded.

Lucas shook his head, "My mother is going to kill us both."

Brooke's heart beat raced at the thought of his mother's displeasure as she asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Because we failed to tell her about Nolan. And we allowed Dan to know before her."

"I thought that you told her already?!"

Lucas chuckled sardonically, "She should have been the first one I called but—I don't know what was going through my head!" he paused then said, "She's definitely coming on the first flight out when she hears about our son."

"Oh boy…we're so screwed!" she said as she gnawed on her lip, "What if she wants her room back—"

"Then you can have my room and I will sleep on the couch—"

Brooke shook her head, "No way we can get a hotel room while your mother and step dad stay here."

"We as in—"

"Our son and I." she answered easily.

Lucas exhaled, "Don't you get it Brooke? I don't want to spend any time away from you and Nolan! I would rather sleep on that uncomfortable couch than see you guys leave! Even if it's for a few days! I need you both here. It's as simple as that."

Brooke nodded, "Fine. I can't believe that I'm agreeing to this. Especially since it hasn't happened yet."

"You won't regret it." Lucas said with a relieved smile.

-x-

Haley and Nathan had asked for Nolan to spend the entire three day weekend with them and at first Brooke was reluctant but Lucas and the boys triple teamed her until she agreed. This was the first time he had spent any time away from her and she had to tell herself that Nolan was fine and he needed to be away from her at some point.

Lucas saw that she was moping and suggested that they spend the day at the beach. "The more you gawk at it—the less time you'll have at the beach."

Shaking her head and smirking Brooke said, "I just can't believe that you bought a new car." Brooke saw the look on his face and said, "Alright say no more let's go..."

It took some time but they had finally made it to beach due to the deadlock traffic. Brooke smiled as they were fortunate enough to find a place to park that was close to the beach. Lucas parked near the boardwalk where there was enough shade and close to where they would set up.

"I've always wanted to the beach. I just never had the time." She said in excitement as they exited the car.

"Well now we're making time." Lucas smiled as he locked the SUV.

Brooke stripped out of her olive green sundress and put it in her bag and skipped along the sandy beach completely carefree.

If Lucas hadn't wanted her before he sure as hell would've now. Brooke was any man's personal wet dream come to life. As he snapped pictures of her posing in the sand (all for fun) as well as in the water he made pains to hide his groans of appreciation.

"I think that's enough pictures..." She said after wading in the cool water. "Time for a nice swim."

"Nah I don't think so."

"Are you serious? We came all the way here for you to bake in the sun?" She said playfully as she grasped his large hand in her tiny ones.

"I came here for you." He stated in a serious tone.

Even though he could easily escape her grasp he found himself being pulled into the ocean.

"Fuck this water's cold!" He huffed as the water came to his groin.

"Oh don't be such a baby Lucas!" Brooke taunted as she led him further into the cold water.

Lucas smirked then took control of the situation. In seconds he had her curvy frame in his arms and dunked them both underwater.

They were having a great time around each other, playing and goofing off. After awhile they reached the shallower waters and were splashing each other, acting like children.

"Okay I forfeit!" Brooke cried after losing an intense battle of splash wars. "I forfeit!"

"Yeah that's what I thought!" He laughed as he slicked his hand over his wet hair.

Brooke studied him and smiled, "You look good relaxed. Boyish even."

Lucas smirked then corrected, "There's nothing boyish about me Brooke Davis."

"Really? Could've fooled me." She sassed while keeping herself afloat.

Lucas brought her closer and asked smoothly, "Do I have to prove it to you Pretty Girl?"

Brooke smiled as he held her close to his wet body. "You're a real charmer."

Lucas stared down at her and said, "I'm not trying to be charming."

They played around the beach for a long while until it was dark and they both were exhausted and hungry.

"So where you want to go?" Lucas asked after getting into his car.

"I don't know. Anywhere at this point I'm starving. We can go to the Outback Steakhouse."

"Sounds good to me." He punched in the nearest Outback location and thanked God Almighty that there was one nearby.

Brooke was loving her strawberry daiquiri with her sirloin steak dinner. Lucas had the same but to be honest, his sirloin had looked much bigger than hers. Which was unfair. How'd they know if she had a small appetite?

"How's your dinner?" She asked as she watched him dissect his sirloin.

"Its awesome. I hadn't had a decent steak like this in awhile." He told her as he tore into his steak.

Brooke couldn't deny that this whole day with Lucas surpassed anything she had had with any other guy. Even when they had been wooing her.

With those other guys... They were artificial, every kiss and caress was designed to get her guard down so they could do sexual things to her. Until she wised up.

With Lucas... he was completely genuine. From his laugh to the way he kissed her, everything was amazingly real. Something Brooke hadn't had much experience with.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Lucas asked after gulping down his beer.

"Nothing."

He shook his head and said, "Had to be something for you to look like that."

Brooke looked at him and shook her head. "Like what?"

"Like something's weighing on your mind." Lucas said as he served himself another pint.

"Its nothing..."

Lucas arched a brow then questioned, "But?"

"I didn't say a but." She said after finishing off her fully loaded potato.

"Sounded like you were about to."

Brooke smiled, "Okay fine if you must know I was comparing you to everyone else I had dated. Before and after."

"What about them?" He asked before stuffing his mouth with another morsel.

"Compared to you they were artificial Ken dolls."

Lucas laughed wholeheartedly. "Wow they were that small?"

"That's disgusting!" She laughed along with him, feeling that mysterious connection growing even deeper between them.

He gulped down his beer then said, "Hey you're the one who said it, not me."

"Well I didn't mean it that way sheesh." She giggled as she sipped on her delicious daiquiri.

"Yes you did." Brooke looked away, slightly blushing. "You know I'm right."

"Yeah sure..."

Lucas laughed again then ate his dinner, still chuckling every once in awhile.

"It's not that funny Lucas." Brooke said after a while. Even though she was laughing herself.

"It is if you've heard Felix say all the time how much he's packin and the ladies are always satisfied."

She rolled her eyes, "He was full of shit but at the end of it I was satisfied. But it was because I knew what I wanted and how did wanted it."

"I remember. I remember very well." he said his eyes heated. They paid for the check after they finished eating and left the restaurant hand in hand.


	10. Chapter Nine

K-pixy: I decided to cut the car sex scene because I want to go in a different direction for their first time in seven years. It shouldn't be rushed in the back of an SUV no matter how roomy it could be. This chapter is almost purely smut so hopefully you guys will enjoy.

-x-

An hour later Brooke was just about to knock on his door to ask if he'd like to join her for a movie when she heard his voice outside his room. He was moaning and even said her name. Was he…? Brooke's mouth dropped at the accidental discovery. She couldn't help but take a peek.

Lucas had his eyes closed, his head thrown back as his hand moved rhythmically over his hard cock. He kept moaning her name with almost every stroke.

Brooke's breath ceased as she watched him masturbate, her lips dried and her panties were soaked, deeply aroused at the sight of her friend pleasuring himself. Just as she was about to enter the room his phone rang, jarring her out of her aroused fog. Hurrying away from the door she hightailed it to her own room.

After closing and locking her own door Brooke's heart was racing and her body was on fire with pent up lust. What did she just witness? And what the hell was she going to do about it?

-x-

Lucas sighed as he ended the call with his mother and then his phone went off signalling that he had a text. "From Brooke?"

He opened it and read the message: I'm in my bed, you are in yours. One of us is obviously in the wrong place.

Lucas heart began to pound and he text her right back: I would invite you to come into my room, but I'm not sure I can keep my hands to myself right now.

She sent another message: That's what I'm counting on. The second you see me walk through the door…your clothes…my clothes…on the floor…no excuses.

Just like that he was aroused again, his erection pulsing insistently. He wondered what changed but he was not going to worry about it too much. Not when Brooke Davis was about to come to him any minute.

Not even a few minutes later she was there standing in his doorway. Lucas got out of bed and crossed over to her and kissed her with all the longing he had felt since he set eyes on her, both panting from pent up desire and lust. Brooke moaned as Lucas picked her up and pinned her against the wall all the while kissing her passionately. A few minutes later he carried her over to his bed and undressed her, removing her nightgown until she was completely naked, then laid her down on her back.

"Fuck you're so beautiful." he rasped, his eyes on her soaking wet pussy. "and I really, really wanna taste you Brooke…just for ten minutes."

Brooke nodded with a laugh, "Like I would object to that."

Lucas smiled like he was a kid in a candy store and brought her closer to him and in a quick move that she couldn't have anticipated even if she tried, he had her legs dangling over his shoulders, his mouth over her slick sex, puffing out breaths over her tight clit, unwittingly teasing her. He then went in for the kill, at first kissing her lips reverently then nuzzling her, licking, sucking her lips into his mouth and groaning like he was in love with her pussy. He began tracing sexy words with his tongue to mix things up causing new intense sensations to rush through her until she was on the very edge of coming. While he was pleasuring her clit with his mouth, he placed his thick finger inside her sopping wet entrance in a come-hither motion, targeting her G-spot. She screamed in pleasure, her body bucking to his mouth, her fingers pinching her aching nipples in abandon. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her, her eyes rolled back as his fingers and tongue conquered her with prowess, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Then she came with such extreme ferocity that she screamed the loudest she ever had.

His 'just for 10 minutes' turned into eating her out almost all night long. Every time she heard him moan and say 'mmm' she completely melted. His head game was off the charts. By the time he finished, his face was drenched with her multiple orgasms.

"I take it you liked that..." he replied, still licking her juices from her.

"I loved it…" she gasped, reaching for him, "But now I want you inside me…deep inside me…"

He moved up her body then kissed her gently, "Your wish is my command." He then spread her thighs apart, wedging his hips between them, rubbing his cockhead on her sensitized clit, all the while groaning, "Damn Brooke, you're so hot for me—do you know what that knowledge does to me? It makes me fucking hard as a fucking rock...it makes me want to ride you long and hard until you pass out from coming so hard so many times-I think you want that too..."

She arched, his words turning her on more than she already was. Those words made her beg, "Yes...yes I do...I need you inside me so bad...please!"

Lucas kept teasing her with his cock, rubbing her faster, "Are you sure?"

Her eyes locked in on his then she said, "Yes damn it! Put your hard cock in my soaking wet pussy...I need you to fuck me and fuck me hard-" She then screamed when he entered her, thrusting hard and deep on the first stroke. Her nails raked his back as he began pounding her, his fingers gripping her hips to bring her into his punishing thrusts. "Ohh Lucas—that's it! Yes!"

He smirked, knowing that anytime he did something she liked, she tended to dig her nails into his back. It always let him know she loved what he was doing. So he went even deeper, groaning as she tightened her inner muscles around him, tighter and tighter until he had to call on his inner control to keep from coming too quickly. His eyes rolled in pleasure, "Babe...oh God...I love when you do that..."

"I...Know...AHH ..." she cried out, she then placed her ankles over his shoulders, lifting her butt to allow him to hit her G-spot. The ridge of his cock kept stroking it as he thrust harder and faster, getting her closer to orgasm. Brooke then lifted her ass and clenched her thighs right before she climaxed to make it more intense. And it worked—tenfold. "LUCAS...I—I'M COMING! OHH YES!"

Lucas looked down at her rapturous face and groaned, feeling close to coming himself once he felt her cunt squeezing him like the tightest little fist. But for some reason he held off, wanting to keep going. But he stilled, allowing her to come down from her climax. He then rasped, "God, Brooke...you drive me wild..."

As soon as she came down enough, he began thrusting again, driving her back up to the heights of pleasure. She took her feet off his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, as he plumbed deeper and deeper until he hit the very end of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he continued fucking her ruthlessly. Brooke began feeling the early symptoms of another climax but this time she wanted him to come with her. So she let her fingers slide down his back to the spot that she knew drove him insane and twirled her finger around it a few good times and smiled when he groaned, making him speed up his thrusts. "Pretty girl, you know...that's my...trigger—"

"I know…it's only fair since you stroked my trigger point—often." she said, gasping.

Hr grunted, then growled, "I'm going to come—"

She smiled naughtily, then licked the shell of his ear, then whispered, "Then come in me…I want to feel your hot cum inside me…I crave it Lucas…"

At her words he arched his back and let go of his restraint, coming so hard that he felt as if he were being pulled inside out. He gripped her hips tightly as he poured himself inside her, yelling, "Brooke!"

She felt him spurting inside her, felt the hot cum warming her from the inside. She writhed from the feel of it, loving every drop that spilled from him, "Yeessss! Uhhh…" she then hissed, "It's so hot-it feels so fucking good Lucas...mm-mm...I'm close to coming again-no-I'm there! Yeessss LUCAS!" she then bucked beneath him, writhing in the most stupendous orgasm she ever had experienced in a long time.

Lucas kept thrusting in her, even though he climaxed he still was hard—harder than he had ever been. He rode her through her orgasm, groaning into her neck as he picked up speed. He was pistoning inside her in full speed, knowing that she could take it. She screamed as he began taking his own pleasure, thereby enhancing hers. She could do nothing but hold on as he continued to completely ravished her. Another orgasm crept on her and all she could do was scream his name. He still continued to use her body, getting closer to his second orgasm but he was still too far for comfort. Brooke kissed his mouth hungrily, thrusting her tongue in his mouth feverishly as she circled his spot again, making him groan and shudder. Just as she climaxed one last time he finally reached his peak, groaning long and loud as he erupted strongly inside her.

Just as his heart rate slowed he looked at Brooke who was still quivering from her last orgasm and chuckled, finally feeling at ease, "Brooke the corks off the bottle. And for the record I'm not done with you. We have two more days of alone time and I plan on making the best of them."

Brooke licked her dried lips and said, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Lucas was lying on his back while Brooke laid on top of him, her lush breasts pressed against him, her head resting sideways on his sturdy chest. She sighed, completely at ease and lethargic. His heartbeat had finally slowed down after they went at it again, nearly putting her to sleep.

Lucas Scott had thoroughly fucked her for two hours straight and had made love to her for four. He reminded her that he did indeed still have stamina for days. It was her that had to tap out because her mind was more than willing but her body was screaming for rest.

"I will never doubt you again." She mumbled, damn near comatose.

"I wore you out huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

She grinned then purred, and nodded. "Yes you have…very thoroughly." she smiled then asked, "Wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure…"

Brooke couldn't help smiling and recited, "A King enrolled his donkey in a race and won. Local paper read: 'KING's ASS WON'

The king was so upset with this kind

of publicity that he gave the donkey

to the queen.

The local paper then read:

"QUEEN HAS THE BEST ASS IN

TOWN!"

The king fainted...

Queen sold the donkey to a farmer

for 10 dollars.

Next day paper read:

"QUEEN SELLS HER ASS FOR 10 DOLLARS!"

The queen fainted...

The next day king ordered the queen

to buy back the donkey and leave it

in jungle.

The Next Headlines:

"QUEEN ANNOUNCES HER ASS IS

FREE AND WILD!"

The king died... !"

Lucas burst out laughing right along with her, "Poor King…he shouldn't have sold his ass in the first place!"

Brooke and Lucas laughed even harder after he said that. "Okay I got one for you I heard it from Fergie once…"

"Lay it on me."

"A beautiful, voluptuous woman went to a gynecologist. The doctor took one look at her and all his professionalism went out the window. He immediately told her to undress. After she had disrobed, the doctor began to stroke her thigh. Doing so, he asked her, 'Do you know what I'm doing?'

'Yes,' she replied, 'you're checking for any abrasions or dermatological abnormalities. '

'That is right,' said the doctor. He then began to fondle her breasts. 'Do you know what I'm doing now?'

'Yes,' the woman said, 'you're checking for any lumps or breast cancer.'

'Correct,' replied the shady doctor. Finally, he mounted his patient and started having sexual intercourse with her. He asked,

'Do you know what I'm doing now?'

'Yes,' she said. 'You're getting herpes, which is why I came here in the first place.'"

Brooke's mouth dropped then a laugh erupted from her mouth as she said, "That's horrible! But that's what he gets for being a pervert."

Brooke looked into his eyes and smiled, "Why does it feel so natural to be with you like this? Even after we haven't been together after so long?"

He brushed her tousled chocolate colored hair back from her face while looking into her hypnotizing hazel eyes. "I don't know…all I know is that there are 8 billion people in this world and I only want you."

"Is that true?"

"It's true…you and our son are the first and last thing on my mind each and every day…"

Brooke melted instantly and she couldn't help kissing him lovingly, knowing that she was falling in love with him all over again. No matter how hard she tried to fight it.

-x-

Brooke was on the phone with Millicent as usual and was trying to fight Victoria's latest scheme when Lucas walked into the kitchen with a devilish look on his face as his eyes raked her body from head to toe. That look alone turned her on. Add to that he was shirtless as well.

Her body clenched with need. So much so that she said, "I gotta go Millie something came up!"

"What the fuck are you doing to me Brooke Davis?" he asked, amazed by how much he wanted her.

She didn't get a chance to answer, Lucas pushed Brooke up against his stainless steel refrigerator, kissing her savagely, tasting every crevice of her mouth until he parted from her. He kneeled down before her, his blue eyes steady on her as his lips made his way up underneath her short silk robe as she was pressed up against it biting her fingers in ecstasy.

"I've been dying to know what's beneath this robe…" he said, while caressing her center through the fabric. Still kissing her bare thighs.

"Oh…I don't want you to die of curiosity…" she then disrobed, showing off her amazing body in the ultra-sheer black peek-a-boo lace teddy that clung to her curves like a second skin. "Well what do you think…"

His eyes raked over her luscious form. She was stunning; so utterly beautiful words couldn't begin to describe her. She had such an amazing body that filled him with vivid lust. "You look…beautiful and very, very, very sexy."

She blushed, feeling a rush of pleasure she hadn't felt in awhile, "Aw you're just saying that because it's obvious…"

"No I'm not—I mean I am…excuse me I can't think when all of the blood in my body is currently centered at my dick. But I'm saying it because it's true. And that outfit is out of this world on you."

She blushed some more then replied, "I showed you mine—now you show me yours."

"You're my kind of woman." He then stood to his feet and stripped out of his pants, revealing he was commando and already ready for her.

"Ooh…you look…so damn delicious." She purred; she was so soaked that she felt some of her cream trickle down her thighs.

His eyes were heated when he replied, "I was thinking the same thing about you."

She placed her finger over his mouth then gasped when he drew the digit in, licking on it seductively. "Ooohh—please no more talking…" she withdrew her finger from his mouth.

"Alright…as you wish." he then kissed down her graceful neck down to her protruding nipple. She bit her lip and moaned when he kissed her breast, licking, biting and sucking on her while his hand played with her rapidly throbbing pussy.

He then took her hands and placed them above her head.

His eyes glowed with sexuality as he growled out, "Keep them there…"

The tone he used increased her desire, "Lucas–"

"Just do it."

"But–" she cried out when he nipped her stomach, an erogenous zone he had discovered over time. The tiny action pushed her over the edge. But he continued kissing down her body until he found the engorged pearl that drove her completely crazy. He drew her in, suckling it with such expertise that she clutched his head closer, her eyes closed as she focused upon what he was doing and how much pleasure she was feeling until the dam burst and she was coming wetly in his mouth. She kept coming and coming until she was almost exhausted.

She melted to the floor unable to stand any longer. "God Lucas…that was amazing…my heart won't slow down its pounding so hard."

Lucas hovered above her and kissed her in a sultry kiss that had her begging for more. "Speaking of hard and pounding…I need to be inside my favorite place to be."

Brooke squealed as he picked her up, easily tossing her over his shoulder. "Where are you taking me?"

"Not the bedroom." He set her down on her feet and sat in his favorite chair and pulled her to him. He licked his lips and looked at his sexy roommate/babymama/friend.

"I had a few fantasies since you moved in and none were in the bedroom." he explained.

Brooke smirked, "Is that right?"

His eyebrow hiked, "You know it is."

"Well…I hope that I live up to your fantasies. Let's start with this…"

He didn't say a word but only smiled. He had a feeling he was in for one wild ride.

Brooke kneeled in front of him and wrapped her soft hand around the bottom of his shaft, and taking the rest of him in her awaiting mouth. Lucas cried out as he unexpectedly arched into her hot wet mouth. "Fuck!"

Brooke began worshipping the entire area. Running her hands up and down his thighs, stroking his hardness, manipulating his cock with her hand, squeezing it with perfect pressure while bobbing her head, suckling him expertly.

Lucas gripped the arms of his Lazy boy and groaned, whimpered and cursed, her enthusiasm drawing him closer than he wanted to be in that moment.

"Babe…ahh…shit…stop!" he begged, his nails gripping the fabric of the chair. She continued until he literally pulled her off, his eyes desperate. "Brooke…"

She stood to her feet and turned away from him then backed up onto him, sitting between his legs and placed him inside her slick canal and slowly eased down on his cock until he was fully seated within her. He growled settling her more firmly on his erection. She rode him steadily back and forth by pushing off the chair arms, his cock hitting all the right spots that had her crying out his name. She had full control of the angle of entry, arching her back and pressing her ass into his groin.

She reached under and stimulated the base of his shaft, scrotum, and perineum. Lucas hissed in exquisite ecstasy, her exploring hands, her hot wet silky pussy gripping him so tightly, drawing pleasure that he had never felt before. Meanwhile, he reached around and stimulated her stiffened nipples, pinching them in a way that had her riding him a bit faster.

Lucas suckled her neck while his hand went further south, stroking her hard slick clit, her movements increasing yet again, until she was riding him full throttle. Then to his amazement and pleasure she pleasured herself with him, both losing themselves in this erotic moment.

Brooke gasped, "Lucas…you feel so good inside me…GOD!"

"You're so fucking good baby…I love making love to you." He said as buried his face in the curve of her neck as she rode him.

A groan escaped his throat as she craned her neck in order for her lips to crush his–her aggression turning him on more. He kissed her back passionately, tangling his tongue with hers as his hips thrust upward, meeting her hard passionate rhythm. She tossed back her head, resting it on his shoulder and bit her lip, making the most erotic sounds he ever heard as she lost herself in ecstasy. Groaning deeply with her name on his lips he emptied himself immediately when he felt her rippling walls tightened around him increasingly, drawing him in strongly.

Lucas hugged her and kissed her sweaty cheek, lost in the euphoria of the moment. Brooke sighed, relishing being held so closely.

Lucas kissed her fingers adoringly, completely relaxed despite the heat emanating from their bodies. He did not want to release her.

"I should get up and check in on Nolan and then call Millicent back—"

Lucas turned her head and interrupted her with a soft luscious kiss. "Relax for once. Let me hold you. Because I want to make love to you all day. It doesn't have to include sex…we can spend an intimate day together. Just us."

Brooke sighed and laid back against him, "We can do that but I still have to call and check in on our son and my livelihood."

Lucas exhaled with a playful roll of his eyes. "Alright…nothing too long okay because I would like to have all of your attention."

-x-

"How is my Lan Man?" Brooke asked as she laid on her stomach, the phone on speaker. Lucas was laying beside her with his laptop in his lap, reading on an article.

"I'm fine. Uncle Nathan took me and Jamie to the zoo. The monkey's was throwing poop at each other and at the audience—it was disgusting and awesome! They almost got Aunt Haley!"

Lucas laughed hard at the image of Haley dodging shit and shook his head.

"Really?" Brooke asked, trying to hide her amusement.

"Yep she punched Uncle Nathan in his shoulder for laughing. It was hilarious!" Nolan said with enthusiasm.

"Do you miss us?" Brooke asked.

Nolan paused as if considering it. "No—just kidding! I do but I'm not ready to come home yet."

"You thought I was going to pick you up because I miss you?" She asked slightly offended.

Nolan sighed, "Mommy remember whenever Grandma or Grandpa wanted me to stay with them for a few days? You always picked me up a day early."

Her mouth dropped in shock, "I do not!"

"Yes you do. I was surprised that you hadn't swooped in to get me yet."

Lucas joined in the conversation saying, "She wants to believe me but I'm keeping her plenty busy for you!"

"Hi Daddy! Thank you! Whatever you're doing keep doing it because Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's taking us to a theme park tomorrow and I really want to go."

Lucas rubbed her ass as he said, "Don't worry bud I plan on it."

"Aunt Haley wants to talk to you. Talk to you later mommy!"

"Bye baby!"

Haley grabbed the phone and said, "We are spoiling him rotten! So how is the mommy separation disorder going?"

Brooke looked at Lucas and gaped at him over her shoulder as he kissed her round derriere. "Well…Lucas is finding ways of keeping me busy."

"Yeah I bet her is." Haley smiled and asked, "Speaking of Lucas how is my best friend?"

Lucas started massaging her now, trying to make her moan out loud. "He's good…really good."

"What have you two been doing for the past two days?"

A shudder hit her body as his fingers rubbed her cleft. "Well we went to the beach and then went to dinner yesterday. Tonight he's taking me out to see a concert. We're going to go see Beyonce." That made him stop. Lucas sent her a pained look as she smirked back at him playfully, "Yeah he saw how down I was about Nolan being away so he bought us tickets! Can you believe it?"

Haley laughed at that then said, "No I can't. Especially when I know that he would rather sell his right arm than to see a pop artist."

"But Beyonce is not just any pop artist! She's Queen Bey besides…he will like her if he gave her a chance."

"Alright well, take plenty of pictures! Especially of Lucas. I need to see his face."

Lucas took the phone from Brooke and said, "She's just kidding Hales!"

Brooke broke out laughing and said, "You should've seen his face! He was horrified."

"So what are you two doing on your last night of freedom? Seriously?"

Lucas went back to playing with her lower anatomy. "Uh we're going to stay in and binge on movies."

"Is bad porn involved?" Haley joked.

"Maybe you never know with Brooke." he said as he went back to rubbing her pussy.

Brooke bit his sheet when his thick finger entered her slick entrance, his thumb flicking her hard clit with proficiency. She gasped on the edge now. Her eyes squeezed tight as her brain momentarily shut down as her orgasm swept through her with devastating spasms throughout her entire body, leaving it in a shuddering mass.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Please do not tell me that you guys are—" she began, having heard Brooke's enthusiastic moaning.

"We're just messing with you Hales! Right Brooke?"

"Yes we're just joking around with you Tutor Mom…" she said with a normal tone. Even though Lucas pulled her hips up into the air and moved behind her, his erection pressing deliciously into her.

"I will get you both back for that." Haley said with a relieved laugh. "One night this week we should all hang out together. Kids included. What do you guys think?"

Brooke kept quiet as Lucas entered her and started a slow rhythm, pumping every so often.

Lucas smirked, "Sounds great Haley. What do you think Brooke?"

"Sounds…mm…good to me. Let's do it." she hissed, the kinky situation playing a major part in her pleasure.

All three heard something break in the background and Haley swore, "I gotta go guys. Talk to you two later. Enjoy the rest of your time."

Once she hung up Lucas picked up the pace, thrusting into her steadily. "You're evil…" Brooke moaned, finally able to express the ecstasy she was locked in.

"But you love it." he said just before he started railing her from behind, their hips smacking loudly in rhythm. "Don't you?"

"Yeessss…mmm….shit!" Brooke said through clenched teeth when he began thrusting hard and deep. Her fingers gripped his sheets for dear life as he began pounding her, his fingers gripping her hips to bring her into his punishing thrusts. "Ohh God Lucas—you're so fucking deep!"

He went even deeper, groaning as she tightened her inner muscles around him, tighter and tighter until he had to call on his inner control to keep from coming too quickly. "Pretty Girl...oh fuck...I love when you do that…"

Her eyes rolled back as his cock conquered her with prowess, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Then she came with such extreme ferocity that she screamed his name repeatedly.

"Fuck I'm going to cum baby…ohh Pretty Girl the things you make me feel…shit!" he grunted as he finally reached his peak, coming so hard that he felt like a newborn colt. "I fucking love you Brooke."


	11. Chapter Ten

"If you could be doing anything what would it be?" he asked suddenly just as the movie starts.

Brooke tapped her finger on her chin and answered, "If I could be doing anything, I'd be lying on the floor in my birthday suit eating junk food and watching something dumb on TV."

"Well you're halfway there… all that's missing is you naked on the floor."

"Basic Instinct isn't dumb." She pointed out as she looked at him. "Besides if you complain anymore I will call Millie and get back to work—"

He looked into her eyes and said, "Alright fine I won't complain anymore. So why don't we both strip down and feed each other snacks while watching the movie?"

"Fine." She unbuttoned her blouse and undid her skirt. She then unhooked her bra and pulled down her underwear. Brooke dazzled him with a pleased smile. "Okay enough talk…back to the movie."

Lucas followed suit, ripping off his shirt and undid his jeans then he removed his boxers and laid down behind her, both facing the television. "It's an old movie…"

"Okay what do you want to watch?"

"I want to watch you come on my tongue."

Brooke bit her lip as her body responded to his sexy words as well as his close proximity. "You said that we're going to watch movies…"

"We can still watch movies…you asked what I wanted to watch and I told you."

Brooke smiled while ignoring him and started paying attention to the movie which was an intense sex scene. Lucas was engrossed in the scene as well. Both very turned on by the scene playing: A man throws a woman against a wall, kissing her passionately; he rips off her shirt and bra and gropes her bare breasts; he continues to kiss her while caressing her abdomen and rips off her skirt and panties (they see her bare buttocks). The woman then protests as the man drags her and bends her over a chair as it's implied that he sodomizes her from behind. Later the man and woman are shown lying in bed together (they see the woman's bare breasts as she stands up).

Brooke bent her knees and pushed her ass back towards him, grinding against him, teasing him. That is until he gently but firmly thrust into her. She whimpered as he penetrated her, savoring how he felt inside her, so gratifying, so pungent and so marvelous that she almost came upon entry.

Lucas filled her to the hilt, her tight moist walls contracting against his hard cock. He didn't know why but he wanted to go slow, he wanted to savor her. It had been weeks since he'd been like this, buried deep within her pussy and dammit he wanted to make it last. So he gently, slowly moved inside her. She moaned softly as she rocked with him in the perfect rhythm. Slowly the pace quickened, the sensations grew intense as he buried himself inside her body.

Without realizing it they synchronized their breathing as they made-love while watching the intense sex scene. Lucas took the lead while Brooks followed so that they inhaled and exhaled together. The coordinated rhythm opened an unspoken dialogue of intimacy.

Lucas kept watching the movie, his lips on her shoulder, kissing her there as he rocked inside her body, his skilled hand toying with the slick nub.

"Lucas..." she gasped, the sensations too much.

"Hmm?"

Brooke couldn't speak as she relished the feel of his rigid cock plunging within her, could hardly believe how much she was feeling. All of it was too much.

He then murmured in her ear making her more excited. Still stroking her clit, touching her with great expertise, accessing a slew of new sensations. A wave of ecstasy bombarded her while he moved inside her in powerful strokes, his hand toying with her, making it hard for her to breathe.

How is this man doing this to me?! Oh God! She inwardly screamed, her body reaching another peak in an earth-shattering climax.

Lucas told her to bend and lift her top leg to her breasts. She did as he requested while he adjusted his position so that he was more on top of her top hip than behind her. He started

"Lucas!" she cried out, his cock giving her the sensation of greater width inside her, creating phenomenal friction against his shaft while he moved inside her. He groaned her name, moving quickly, their bodies slapping together in rhythm.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned before Brooke craned her neck and took his mouth in a fierce kiss, their tongues mimicking their lower bodies.

He gasped feeling her pussy grip him tightly then release, over and over again, milking his response from him. Then he tossed back his head and growled out his satisfaction as he came. Exquisite pleasure and relief overwhelming him, as he released himself inside her clenching heat, his seed pumping out of him and into her pussy, overflowing it with his juices. His shudder induced orgasm triggered Brooke's who screamed his name as her walls clamped down on him tightly, over and over the contractions growing stronger the more he moved within her.

"We have to stop doing this." she panted, licking her dried lips.

"I don't think so. I say that we keep doing this until we no longer have any strength."

She rolled over to face him, her expression serious but her eyes were merry and sparkling. "Lucas…listen we've been having sex nonstop for days. I think it's time for us to talk. Don't you?"

"Of course…my first question is simple: do you want to continue doing this?"

"As you know I love sex—especially with you…but we have a son and before we continue we should talk about this because it's not just us anymore. Meaning if we're going to be together we have to be a hundred percent sure about this and think about Nolan. I don't want to hurt him because one of us doesn't want to be in this anymore."

Lucas nodded, "You're right. You're absolutely right. Brooke… I never stopped loving you. Not even when I was with Peyton… I know that it seemed like I did but I hadn't. I always defended you whenever she was angry with you…I thought about you often. Whenever I seen you, I would think, You have no idea how much I care about you. Then and now. And if I had to choose between breathing and loving you I would use my last breath to tell you I love you."

Brooke gulped, "Maybe, just a little… I could possibly be… falling for you." she admitted shyly, sort of afraid that saying it out loud would be jinxing what they were unconsciously building together.

Lucas looked at her with a relieved grin and asked, "Just a little?"

He started suckling her neck seductively. Brooke moaned, her body igniting yet again from the perfection of his lips on her sensitive skin. "Mm…okay okay…a little more than a little…"

Lucas cupped her breast and said, "You can do better than that…"

Brooke gasped in shocked pleasure when he penetrated her again. "Um…I…okay I cannot imagine my life without you. You complete me in every aspect and I simply cannot imagine staying away from you any longer." she said this while moaning every word, his body bewitching her thoroughly.

"Better…much better…and I love you pretty girl." he grunted, while grinding his hips into her, stirring his cock inside her, hitting every sensitive spot in her.

Brooke scratched his back in pleasure, unable to believe that they were going at it again and so soon. Her tight moist walls was contracting against his cock, readying for another orgasm.

He then gently, slowly moved inside her, kissing her just as tenderly as he moved. She moaned softly as she rocked with him in perfect rhythm. Slowly the pace quickened, the sensations intensified as he buried himself inside her heat, the kiss also growing greedy and passionate. She locked her legs around his waist, unable to believe how much she was feeling—so wild, so loved and so completely desired. Inuyasha continued to fiercely make-love to her until an all-consuming heat centered between them, growing in intensity until they both couldn't stand it. Brooke then bit his lip as she reached her ultimate pleasure, exploding from the inside-out in complete bliss. Groaning he shuddered, erupting immediately after her incredible orgasm.

"Our blazing flame is something I have been waiting for my entire life. My passion for you burns brighter than the light from a thousand suns."

Brooke sighed and cupped his face, her expression saddened. "That was beautiful Lucas…I fell in love with you once because of your words, and I got hurt because of them too! I…we need more than that this time around. We need action behind those beautiful words."

"I promise that this time I will do better…be better for you and our son. I love you Brooke Davis and I want us to be together. I need for us to be a family. A real family." he said sincerely, his heart pounding rapidly.

"I know that you mean it. I can see it in your eyes. And your eyes never lied to me. The other reason I fell in love with you was because you loved me when I couldn't love myself. But now I do love myself and our child and I am entrusting you not to hurt us."

Lucas kissed her, "I will never intentionally hurt you or Nolan."

"Okay boyfriend I believe you…" she said with a dimpled grin. "Now feed me my junk food I am famished!"

Lucas chuckled, then popped a chocolate mini donut in her mouth. Brooke chewed happily, allowing the chocolate goodness to soothe her craving. She then took a mini coffee cake and fed him.

"You know we're going to have to get some real food right?" Brooke asked after they finished eating their snacks. "Before Nolan gets here tomorrow."

"Right…should I go to the grocery store or do you want to go?"

Brooke sighed, "We both should go. To avoid getting something we all don't like."

"Now or do we have time for one more round?" he started kissing her neck again.

Brooke laughed, "You're insatiable!"

"Remember…you're the one that trained me." he said while laughing.

-x-

"Going outta my head I think I'm losing all my mind Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world In your arms… lost for words You've got me!

You've got me… You've got me… You've got me… You've got me speechless

Laying so closely I feel your skin rubbing and touching me Only sweat between us Feeling you kissing and pleasing me I rub your back I kiss your neck I know that you love when we touch like that I can feel you need me Feels so good to me Feels so good to me…" Brooke sang along with Beyonce as she washed dishes. Lucas watched her silently as she seductively swayed to the music. The sexy song inspiring a few imagines of them making love.

He could learn to like Beyonce…

"Mom you're singing?" Nolan asked, appearing beside his father.

Brooke jumped, startled that she was no longer alone. Changing to a more upbeat and less seductive song Brooke asked, "Uhh hey… Lan Man! How long were you standing there?"

"Not longer than Dad."

"You little snitch!"

Brooke dried her hands as she watched Lucas and Nolan play around. "Why are you in a good mood mom?" Nolan asked after escaping his dad's hold.

"How do you know she's in a good mood Nolan?"

Nolan looked at Lucas and explained, "She only sings when she's in a really good mood. Especially Beyonce."

"Really? Is it always that particular song?" he asked, curious about something.

"No it's always Bday. This song she never sings."

"Oh…" Lucas watched her blush, especially when he grinned at her knowing that Brooke sang that song because she was still celebrating their renewed sex life.

"So…what are we having for dinner?" Brooke asked airily, wanting to get off the subject.

-x-

Brooke watched Lucas grill the juicy looking meat on the grill and her stomach grumbling its complaints. Brooke and Nolan were now on the verge starvation.

Lucas had enough meat on the grill for seconds and thirds if wanted which she was thankful. Because as hungry as she was she was going to tear into at least two burgers.

"You guys ready to eat?" He asked as he finished up the meat. Lucas was grilling on his new grill that also had a burner on the side allowing him to also fry the fries at the same time.

"Yes God!" Nolan exclaimed as he stopped swinging on his new playground set that Lucas had bought for him.

Brooke laughed but was thinking the same thing as she helped bring in the food. Brooke fixed Nolan's first: no onions, mayonnaise, cheese, lettuce and tomato with extra pickles with a side of curly fries.

Then fixed herself the same only with mayonnaise and mustard. When she bit into that burger...it was almost like eating manna from heaven. Flavor upon flavor exploded in her mouth. There was even gooey cheese in the middle of the meat.

"Mmm this is soo good!" Nolan exclaimed after taking a juicy bite. "I wish I can have this for lunch tomorrow!"

"Well I'm off this weekend. I could make some more if you want."

"Aren't you off then too mama?" Nolan asked with a big smile on his face.

Brooke nodded, still tearing into her new favorite burger. "Tomorrow and Sunday."

"Well in that case how about a picnic in Greystone Park? Make a full day of it." Lucas suggested with a slight smile.

Brooke saw the pleased look on Nolan's little face and back at him then asked, "I never been there before."

"Yeah it's a nice place...they have a large pool, playground and grilling areas...it will be fun."

Brooke looked at the excited Nolan and asked, "What do you think baby? Do you wanna go?"

"Um yeah I wanna go!"

Lucas smirked. "There you have it."

Brooke bit back a smile and nodded, "Two against one equals: no fair! But fine we'll go."

"Yay!" Nolan cheered then gave Lucas a high five.

After having their deliciously sweet dessert the threesome turned into a couple-Nolan went to bed since it was a school night while the two adults were sitting in the living room watching a really good Sci Fi movie on her lovely new plasma.

"So…when are we going to tell him that he's going to be sleeping in his own room?" Lucas asked while bringing her closer to him.

"Soon. Just not now."

-x-

The next weekend Nolan ran into the kitchen as soon as he got up fully completely excited for the day ahead. When he came into the kitchen he saw his mother cooking breakfast while Lucas was helping her with the dishes.

"Good morning Mama. Good morning Daddy."

"Good morning sport!"

Nolan smiled and sat down at the dining table. "Are we going swimming today?"

"Yeah we'll go at around twelve. Is that alright with you?" Brooke asked him knowingly.

Nolan nodded practically bouncing in his seat with a grin so big that it tickled Brooke, Nolan hadn't been this excited in a while. But then again they hadn't done a fun family outing together ever so she honestly couldn't blame him.

Brooke finished cooking and fixed the plates for all of them and once she sat Nolan's down in front of him she tenderly kissed his forehead.

"Thank you mommy!" He said with genuine happiness as he smiled at his smiley face pancakes with blueberries for eyes and whip cream for a smile. He doused her pancakes in blueberry syrup and went to town.

"Hey how come he gets the fancy pancakes?" Lucas teased with a gorgeous grin.

"Because they're my favorite! And every weekend mommy makes em just for me!" He explained with his mouthful of pancake.

Brooke looked at her son then said, "No talking with your mouthful or you might choke." She then looked at him. "Same goes for you Mr. Scott."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked as he laid his hand on her robe covered thigh.

Brooke almost choked on her eggs when his hand dipped underneath her satin robe and started playing with her pussy. Circling her bud with his thumb while his two fingers thrust home. She swallowed the now tasteless eggs as pleasure unparalleled gripped her.

Brooke looked at him with a mean look but he didn't stop until she came all over his questing fingers.

"Mama can I be excused?" Nolan asked once finished with his breakfast.

"Uhhh sure baby...yeah." Brooke said with a calm voice that surprisingly didn't betray the fact she just came in front of her unsuspecting son.

Nolan smiled, his dimples showing then disappeared out of the room.

As soon as he was gone Brooke hit him upside the head. "You're an asshole! Why would you do that?!"

Lucas laughed at her peeved expression and shrugged, "You looked like you needed it."

"Uh-huh yeah right." She glared at him then went back to eating her grits eggs and sausage links with a biscuit on the side.

Lucas went back to his big breakfast as well, smirking at her every now and then.

Two hours had come and gone. Brooke was upstairs helping Nolan pick out some swimming shorts. Finally deciding on the multi colored swimming shorts with white flip-flops.

Brooke put on her somewhat sexy black and gold cut out one piece bathing suit underneath her fitted floral sundress with her strapped D&G sandals.

Meanwhile Lucas went to the store in his truck to buy the food and decided on buying some chicken as well as some hamburger meat. By the time he was through shopping for all the stuff he needed and wanted. It was time to head out.

He loaded the food and the brand new cooler onto the back of his truck, made sure everything was secure then hopped up into the cab and drove for home.

Once there he went to his house and grabbed some towels and his favorite blue and white board shorts.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Greystone park the adults carrying the heavy cooler to one of the reserved gazebos that read Scott while Nolan scampered off towards the playground.

"When did you discover this place?"

"A little bit after you left. At that time Nathan, Haley and I were looking for places to take Jamie for a good time and was cheap. Other than the beach this was cheapest."

"I'm impressed. It's a great place for kids."

Lucas wanted to kiss her but didn't know if Nolan was watching. Sighing he went back to prepping the grill.

"Hey! Brooke Davis! Get over here and see me girl!" A woman shouted from the pool area.

"Oh my God hey!" Brooke exclaimed while waving back.

"Who's she?"

Brooke grinned then said, "That's Teresa I haven't seen her in forever. I'll be right back baby." She then without thinking or care kissed him then rushed off.

Lucas watched her run over to the pool and started talking with Bevin and Teresa. They started talking animatedly, using their hands and smiling broad.

"Where's mama?" Nolan asked as he sat at the table by the grill.

He nodded his head in the direction where Brooke stood with Teresa. "Over there catching up with an old friend."

"Are you and my mom together?"

Lucas was silent for a few moments not sure if he should tell him of the developments in their relationship by himself but then said, "Uh right now we are just friends...we're getting to know each other again."

"Oh." He said disappointedly, his eyes downcast.

"What's wrong Nolan?"

"I just really like having you around. And my mom needs somebody other than me to keep her company. She's a good woman. She's very pretty, she can cook now and she can be fun-"

Lucas chuckled. "Nolan, Nolan. You don't have to sell your mom to me sport. I figured that out on my own."

"Oh..."

"So you would approve of us?"

Nolan nodded his head. "Yeah. I think that it'll be cool if you two were together. "

"And you think she could love me?"

Nolan shrugged, then popped open a can of root beer. "I don't know. But so far she really really likes you."

Lucas bit back a smirk then asked, "How do you know this?"

Nolan shrugged again. "This morning she was smiling a lot and was singing after you left to go to the store."

"Singing?"

"Yeah...she was singing Beyonce again. I guess she only sings that song when she likes someone."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

Interesting. Beyonce's Speechless...gotta check that song out. He thought, making a mental note to follow through with it.

"Well just between us...I like her a lot too." He said with a wink.

Nolan's smile was like the beaming sun, so full and bright. "I knew you did. I could tell."

"Oh well you are one observant young man. I can't hide anything from you!"

Brooke came up with Teresa beside her. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." They chimed together perfectly.

"Oh...I'll figure it out just know that. Anyway Teresa I would like you to meet my son Nolan Scott."

"Oh my goodness aren't you precious? Aw he looks like just you and Lucas-a perfect little mixture." She then turned her attention to Lucas. "Speaking of…nice to see you Scott."

Lucas manned the grill, cooking chicken and ribs to which Brooke fell in love with having sampled his creations on the grill. The hamburgers were a hit with everyone who tried it. Especially Teresa.

"it's so hot out today. I'm ready to get in that pool." Brooke said while fanning herself.

"You can go ahead and get in-" Lucas said while flipping over a slab of rib.

"No we came here together we're getting in together."

"Alright I'll be finished in about thirty to forty minutes."

Brooke decided to go ahead and get ready for the pool so she and Nolan went into the public bathroom and stripped down to their bathing suits.

When Brooke reappeared Lucas had to stop himself from staring. She looked damn good in that black and gold barely there bathing suit.

When Lucas was finally done he, Brooke and Nolan went to the pool and frolicked around, to which she had a nip slip. Lucas didn't want her to cover up because he was enjoying the sight of her perfection but to his great dismay he let her know.

"Oh my God are you serious?!" She asked as she hastily adjusted her suit back in place. "How many do you think saw?!"

"Just me. And I won't tell a soul." He said with a salacious wink. Brooke rolled her eyes and splashed him directly in the face. "Hey you won't get away with that!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?!" She said tauntingly as she splashed him again, and again then again until all three were in a full fledged splash war.

Soon Brooke and Nolan were squealing in their defeat. "Okay okay I give up!" Brooke giggled, wiping her face with her wet hands.

"That's right I'm The Splash King!" Lucas crowed with triumph.

Smirking Brooke and Nolan separated then doubled their efforts, splashing in front and the back of him. "Hey!"

"Get em Lan Man!" Brooke screamed to Nolan as he kept splashing him.

Lucas shut his eyes as he shouted, "I thought we were friends Nolan!"

"There are no friends in water wars!" Nolan shouted back as he kept on splashing him.

Then more kids joined in the fight splashing him. "Ahhh I surrender! I surrender! I give up!" He shouted with his hands in the air.

"What happened to The Splash King Lucas?!" Brooke chortled as he admitted his defeat.

"Get em!" Nolan roared and the kids renewed their attack.

To avoid getting splashed anymore Lucas submerged himself and swam away from the barrage of splashing children. Brooke kissed her son's head then told him good job then sent him off to play.

After an hour Lucas appeared beside Brooke, now flanked closely next to her.

"Man those kids don't give up! They chased me all around the pool and Nolan was the ringleader!" Lucas chuckled as he slung an arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"Well that's the Davis in him!" she said with a smirk. After having a great time together the small family packed up and went home. "Did you like it Lan Man?"

"Yeah…it was really fun! Especially when we got daddy!"

Lucas smiled as he drove towards their home. "That was sheer luck!"

"Yeah right! It was pure skill!" Nolan said as they entered the house.

"Glad to see that you made it home son."

Brooke screamed from shock while Lucas placed her behind him. "Mom!"

Karen chuckled, "I meant to surprise you but you ended up surprising me! Who is that behind you?"

Brooke went to his mother from behind his back and said happily, "Hi Karen it's been forever since I last saw you!"

She hugged the young woman tightly, "Brooke! Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Mom, dad who's that?" Nolan asked as he stared at Karen.

"Dad?" Karen asked as her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Lucas exhaled and said, "Nolan that's my mom…she's your grandma. Ma this is our son Nolan Ian Scott." 


	12. Chapter Eleven

K-pixy: It was my birthday which is why I hadn't posted this. I am now another year older not sure if I am wiser lol. To be honest I really don't like my bday that much because it is in the winter and winter is not my best friend. Anyways I am now 31 as of yesterday…Dec 14 1986…and it sucked as it always did. So catch ya later…

-x-

"Mom, dad who's that?" Nolan asked as he stared at Karen.

"Dad?" Karen asked as her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Lucas exhaled and said, "Nolan that's my mom…she's your grandma." he then laid his hand on Nolan's shoulder and continued to introduce them, "Ma…this is our son Nolan Ian Scott."

Karen was stunned silent for a lengthy time until finally she snapped, "You have a son together and neither of you thought to tell me?"

"I just found out myself—"

"I never had your new number—"

Karen crossed her arms in an no nonsense manner that had both adults worried, "When? When did you find out exactly Lucas? And when were you going to tell me?"

"I…" he had nothing. Not one word.

Nolan watched his parents squirm as they tried to explain the situation but were failing miserably and then looked at his grandmother who was still waiting on their words to make some sort of sense. He stepped forward and looked at Karen with open fascination.

"Hi…you're prettier than I imagined!"

Karen took her eyes off of her son and Brooke and looked at their son. There was no doubt in her mind that he was indeed Lucas's child. Those eyes told it all.

"Thank you sweetheart. It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Grandma! Mama always talked about you and Daddy a lot." Nolan said with a cute dimpled smile.

"You're adorable…I can't believe this. How old are you?"

Nolan beamed up at his grandmother. "Six and a half. My birthday's coming up soon."

"Is it? Well I guess that we will have to stay awhile just to catch that." Karen then looked at her grandson and told him, "Nolan why don't you follow me into the next room and allow me to introduce you to your aunt Lily. Then you guys can play on that nice playset outside while me and your parents to talk for a bit. Sounds like a plan?"

Nolan shrugged, "Sure…but I'd much rather finish reading Macbeth."

Karen chuckled then looked at Lucas and said, "He's your son alright."

Lucas chuckled as well.

After the two left the room Brooke exhaled, "Now I know what it feels like to be on the hot seat."

"I just wish that Peyton didn't screw us over."

"Why didn't you tell Karen about Nolan again? I mean you had ample time to tell her…"

Karen walked back into his room and said, "I'd like to know that myself. And please start at the beginning."

Lucas turned to find the patient expression on his mother's face as she leaned against the doorframe. "Are you sure about that because it's a long story."

"Oh I don't think that I would mind hearing this!"

Lucas and Brooke sat on his bed and started from the very beginning, the night of his failed proposal to Peyton. The PG-13 version of their shared night in which she had conceived Nolan leading up to the reunion where the truth was discovered. By the end of their tale Karen was in a state of shock. If she hadn't seen the blatant anger on their faces she wouldn't have believed it. And add to the fact that her son nor Brooke would lie to her about something this important.

"Wow…I never would have thought that Peyton could be capable of such a thing."

Brooke was still angry, "Trust me none of us did."

"So you thought that my Lucas would really abandon you and his child?"

Brooke sighed and said, "I didn't want to believe it but it was hard not to when the message came from his phone. And then she blocked me so that I couldn't get a chance to get a real explanation from him."

"So now what are your plans? Are you staying in Tree Hill?"

Brooke took his hand in hers and answered, "Yeah I decided to stay as soon as Nolan got the ax from his previous school—don't ask! It's complicated."

Karen chuckled, "Having heard one complicated story I will take your word for it. So what's going on with you two?"

Lucas and Brooke chuckled and said, "Also complicated."

"High School complicated or a different complicated?" Karen asked, referring to their part time dating phase.

Lucas looked at Brooke then answered, "A different complicated."

"I see. Well I'm going to get dinner started. I'm sure everyone's hungry."

"Actually we just had a barbeque and we have plenty food left. Which is still in the van…" Lucas said with a sigh.

Karen smiled and said, "I'm glad that you finally learned to feed yourself son."

"I had to otherwise I would have starved—" he was interrupted by his phone. He looked at the display and said, "Hello? Um…yeah hang on a minute…Ma I have to take this!" he then walked out of the room and continued the call.

Brooke's phone rang seconds later and she answered, "Millie what's up? Wait what? Are you kidding me? Oh no…alright book me the first flight out. And I will handle this. Bye." she then hung up and said, "Unbelievable!"

Karen saw the change in the woman who was like a daughter to her and asked, "What was that about?"

Brooke was absolutely livid. "My backstabbing mother. I have to go to New York and try to straighten everything out…she's tried to take the company that I built from the ground up from under me."

"And I thought that I had problems with my mother…do you need anything?"

Brooke paced as she said, "I hate to ask—especially when you just came home and we sort of sprang Nolan on you but do you think that you can help Lucas with him while I'm gone?"

Karen smiled eagerly, "Of course! How long will you be in New York?"

"A week at the most. Victoria has gotten the company into a lot of things that I did not approve of and it's going to take a while for me to get out of them."

Lucas came in smiling from ear to ear, "They loved the idea of my next book! My editor wants me to go to New York to discuss it further! I leave in the morning."

At Brooke's stricken look Karen said, "Brooke don't worry about it. I can handle my grandson on my own. Besides it will give us some much needed bonding time."

"Are you sure? Because I can see if Haley can—"

"Nonsense! I will be happy to watch him!"

Brooke hugged her tight and thanked her profusely. "You have no idea how much this means to Nolan. He's always wanted to know his father's side of the family."

Karen smiled at her and assured her, "It's no problem at all."

-x-

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Flight 372A with service from New York to North Carolina. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cellphones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing American Airlines. Enjoy your flight."

It was like deja vu hearing that announcement. The last time she heard it was when she flew back to Tree Hill to let Lucas know about Nolan.

She took his hand in hers, a little smile on her face.

He took their joined hands and kissed the back of hers then asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…just anxious."

Lucas kissed the top of her head and said, "You're incredible and brilliant at what you do and I'm sure that you will figure out what's best for your company. Victoria won't win."

"Thanks…"

Brooke and Lucas were pretty much exhausted by the time the three day flight was over. Brooke called for her driver to pick them up from the airport and by the time they arrived in the city both adults were pretty much dead on their feet. Both Lucas and Brooke walked tiredly inside as they entered her penthouse apartment. They didn't even bother to drag the luggage into the master bedroom.

"I would give you a tour of the place but I know the only thing that we're both interested in is the bedroom."

Lucas rubbed his eyes in effort to stay awake. "As long as there's a good mattress for us to sleep on I'm game…"

"Yes…glorious uninterrupted sleep! I don't know why but I can never get enough sleep while on a plane."

"Same with me. I can never get comfortable on one."

"So what's on the iteria for tomorrow?" she asked, kicking off her heels that were killing her by now.

Lucas sighed, "Well I have a meeting with my editor and the owner of the publishing house as well as my agent. You?"

Brooke tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Let's see… avoid killing my mother and straightening out the mess she made which will take days. Ugh I really don't feel up to dealing with this."

Lucas kissed her but then yawned tiredly, "You will get everything back to tiptop shape in no time. You're Brooke Davis after all and if anyone can clean up a mess it's you—wow that sounded incredibly sexist! I need sleep!"

Brooke laughed, "I knew what you meant Broody! Cmon we both could use some rest."

-x-

Brooke exhaled as she rode on the elevator to her building to the top floor of Clothes over Bros and she was met with Millicent's anxiety filled face. Brooke tried to calm her nerves but was unsuccessful.

"How bad is it?"

Millie nervously bit her lip, "Investors are pulling out. No one wants to deal with you—they only want Victoria."

"How—why?!"

"Well…I'm not sure really. But I think that it has something to do with your past."

Brooke's eyes closed as she heard the dreaded word: past. "I need to know exactly why my past is suddenly an issue!"

"Well there's a sex tape going around—"

"It was not a sex tape okay! I only flashed my boobs!"

"Not that one…it's the one with you and Nathan Scott of the Charlotte Hornets."

"Ohh God! How—how does anyone know about this?! That tape was destroyed!"

"Obviously not…I believe that she somehow released the tape to only the investors. No gossip mags or sites have heard anything about it."

"This is bad. When you said snag on the phone I assumed that she got us into financial trouble!"

Millie handed her a few documents to prove that what she was telling her was true. "She's done that as well. She signed a multimillion dollar contract with Estee Lauder for a signature fragrance that's supposed to launch in a week but with no results on the product."

Victoria strolled into Brooke's office as if she owned the place and stated, "That's not true! We finally have the finished product as of this morning."

"But the fragrance you wanted does not represent Brooke—"

"I think I have Alzheimer's because I can't remember when I asked for your opinion."

"Mother what is going on?! I leave for a short period of time and all I hear about is doom and panic!"

Victoria smirked, "Well darling it's like this…you either sell your company over to me or go bust. Simple as that."

"How did you do this? How can you do this to your own daughter?! Your flesh and blood?!"

"Your irresponsible behavior is what landed you here—not me! Running off to that hick town was the worst mistake of your life along with Nolan—though I love him dearly—"

"That's your grandson! You can say what you want about me that's fine but not my son!" she scoffed, "You sell me out to seize control of the company—a company that I built born of time, cramping fingers, broken hearted pain and neglect while you only invested money!"

"You're not fit to run this company! You lack intelligence, you're reckless and impetuous and this company needs a firm leader at the helm and you're not it!"

Brooke was hurt badly by her words as well as her betrayal but she was strong, she knew that she would survive this.

"You think by tearing another person—your own daughter—down earns you brownie points? It doesn't. In fact it just goes to show that you can't rely on your own talents—if you had any in the first place! And that you have no real courage. You are nothing but a miserable coward. And you've made the worst mistake of your life!"

A few hours later the company lawyer had brought the forms she had needed to sign over Clothes over Bros to her witch of a mother. Victoria watched Brooke dot every i and cross every t, giving her ownership of CoB.

"Wise decision dear. It's for the best."

Brooke smirked sadly, "Yeah for you. I however never want to speak to you again and you will never see Nolan!"

"Brooke it's just business—"

"No we were supposed to be family! But I finally see that that means absolutely nothing to you!"

-x-

Lindsey Strauss grinned at him after finishing reading the draft he brought her. "I have to say Lucas that this draft hits it out of the park! It has everything! Scandal, intrigue, lies, sex and love. I am particularly impressed by this kid…Nolan. He's quite the character. Sweet and innocent…just the touch to make the story softer and not too intense."

Lucas grinned fully, "Glad you guys approve."

Donald Strauss, Lindsey's father and owner of the publishing house, asked curiously, "Did you come up with this off the top of your head? Or did you dream it?"

"I, uh, I actually lived it." He said with a uncomfortable chuckle, "Nolan is my long lost son and Brooke—"

"Is the new love interest. I got to be honest I always thought that it would be Peyton based on the first book."

A dark expression clouded over his face at the mention of her. "Things change. People change."

"Hmm…okay as you can tell we are definitely picking it up. Just have to polish it up a bit and figure out a good date to start touring—"

Lucas hissed then said honestly, "Not sure about touring. I'm a new father and I need to bond with my son more."

"Understood. We can push the release back a year after the editing process. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

-x-

Lucas walked into Brooke's apartment and saw the brunette beauty deep in thought that is until she noticed that he was there.

"How could I be related to such a frosty cold hearted bitch?! I should have known better! I mean no matter how many times a snake sheds its skin it's still a fucking snake!"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. Actually I wanna drink about it."

Lucas sighed and brought her closer, "Tell me what's wrong and I will make it right."

"You can't Luke. Not this…" she sighed then admitted, "I sold my company today. I was forced to."

"What?! How—"

Brooke wiped the tears from her watery hazel eyes, "Scandal…My mother is a real piece of work!"

"What scandal and what does it have to do with your mother?"

"Victoria showed the investors just why I'm not worth the risk. Apparently it was over my sex tape with Nate that did me in. He swore that he destroyed it!"

"Nathan did! He wouldn't lie about that! At least the senior year Nathan wouldn't."

"Then how did it get in her clutches?! I paid for my mistakes Lucas! I almost lost Haley because of them! And now my so-called mother is making me pay for them all over again!"

Lucas brought her close and comforted her, "Hey…you're going to be okay. I know that you may not want to do this but I'm going to say it anyway…you can rebuild your empire. Take the money that you received from selling the company and rebrand yourself. That is unless you don't want to?"

"No that's actually a great idea. And I can do all the things that I want to do…but if the investors are turned off by me then how will it work?"

"We will find new investors and besides…your name still pulls weight in the fashion industry I'm sure."

-x-

A few days later Brooke walked into the Naley residence to find Nathan laughing hard about something. "What's so funny hotshot?" Brooke asked as she walked into their living room.

Nathan was practically turning red from laughing.

"It's not funny Nathan!" Haley snapped, still embarrassed over the day she had.

Nathan kept laughing, "I'm so sorry baby but it really is!"

"What's going on?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes he said, "Okay Haley went into her classroom and saw the word, "penis" written in small letters on the chalkboard. She erased it and went on with the day's lesson.

The next day, she came in and saw the same word on the chalkboard, but a little bit bigger. She erased it and went on with her lesson. Each of the next several days, Haley would come in to find "penis" on the board, a little larger each time. She went in one morning, expecting to find it again, but instead the chalkboard read: "The more you rub it, the bigger it gets."

Brooke started laughing too.

"That's not funny at all!"

Brooke snickered, trying to hold the laughter in. "Maybe not for you but to us it really is…"

Then they both started laughing at her.

"Anyway I can't believe that you're really back permanently Brooke. It's shocking that you're even here...I mean your whole life was there—your family. Why are you moving here and what about your company?"

Brooke inclined her head then answered, "I sold my company to the highest bidder and the greediest woman I know who wanted it very badly—Victoria Davis. As for why I needed to move...change of scenery I guess and plus you guys are here. I consider both of you more family than my own family."

Haley nodded, knowing that Brooke's mother was jealous of her to the point of disagreeing on everything she did. She then hugged her friend tight and said, "Well I'm glad that you're staying permanently! We missed you around here and Jamie would lose it if Nolan had to move away."

Brooke smiled softly, "Yeah I know…they grew so close over such a short amount of time. Well at least they won't have to worry about being separated from each other."

"Amen to that."


	13. Note to the reviewers of chapter Eleven

Okay quick note. Guest-hearter3 I had searched the travel time before writing it and for some reason it gave me a three day timeline. After your comment I looked it up again (this time correctly) and found that you're right. I must have made a mistake and somehow looked up from where I'm from (which is Florida) to New York. But I'm not perfect and I definitely never traveled on a plane before so I had no idea. Anyhow I'm very sorry for my mistake and please keep letting me know when something doesn't add up. Thanks again.

And while we are talking... Princesakarlita411 Victoria is a vicious person who will do anything to get ahead. I will drop one spoiler just for you. It wasn't her and Nathan on the tape, the tape really was destroyed but somehow...Never mind can't give it all away.

Well I got some editing to do. Keep commenting because I love ya'll feedback. Ciao

On second thought just forgive my mistakes and lets move on. I won't do it again but that's too much work to go back through the last chapters and correct them.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Brooke sighed as she looked at the empty space that used to house Karen's cafe and imagined just what she would use the space for. Karen had sold the building to her gladly and told her to do with it as she saw fit. Brooke could see it as a boutique. Tasteful, stylish and classy with a splash of wildness and fun.

"Scarlet Creations." she said as she thought of where she would put everything. "Yes…I like it."

Brooke hired a interior architect to redesign the space while giving him her own vision as well. "I want decadent colors to create a sensuous, sophisticated atmosphere, soft lighting, rather than the harsh fluorescent lighting, I want to strategically place lighting to spotlight products in my displays, which would be here, there and there, illuminating them from beneath." she said as she indicated where she wanted the lighting.

"Alright…" George Bryant said as he jotted down notes.

"And I want the best wood flooring to create a more inviting feel than plain linoleum tile. I must have a free-form layout so customers meander around the racks of clothing or shop's perimeter. Do you think that you can handle all of that or do we have to keep looking?"

George chuckled then said, "I can assure you that I am the right man for the job ma'am." he then proceeded to show her his notes to which she was impressed. "I will have the sketches of the space completed by tomorrow morning and you let me know if it's right."

"I surely will Mr. Bryant." she said with perfect professionalism. "See you at eight a.m sharp."

"Count on it."

After locking up the empty soon to be Scarlet Creations Brooke drove back to Lucas's house, extremely excited that she knew what her next step was. She was practically bouncing in her seat. When she pulled into the driveway she found Lucas doing yard work in the back and grinned from ear to ear. She hurriedly exited the car and made her way to the backyard where she found a shirtless Lucas cutting the yard.

Once he spotted her he removed his earbuds and smiled.

"Ooh my favorite fantasy come to life right in front of my eyes! A shirtless ultra sexy gardener! All we need is a blanket right here and the rest we can manage." she said with a lecherous smirk.

Lucas chuckled, "How'd it go?"

Brooke was practically jumping with her excitement. "Perfect! I have a meeting with Mr. Bryant in the morning to go over plans for the boutique."

"Boutique?"

"Yeah. I finally figured out what I wanted to do next."

Lucas exhaled, "I thought that you were going to have an office?"

"I thought I was too but then I decided that since I sold the company I should open up a boutique and build from there."

Lucas hugged her and said, "I'm so happy for you baby!"

"Ugh you're all sweaty!" she whined playfully.

Lucas laughed, "You don't mind us working up a sweat in other ways—"

"Shut up!"

He grinned then kissed her sweetly, deeply until neither wanted to come up from it. She soon forgot where they were and began kneading his sweat slicked chest, enticing a deep groan from him as he also began fondling her through her halter—

Karen cleared her throat, signalling her presence.

"We weren't doing anything!" they both shouted, blushing furiously at being caught while silently cursing their bad luck. God, it felt like they were still teens.

"You weren't doing anything huh? Why was his hand on your breast?" she asked Brooke, rather amused.

Brooke broke away from Lucas as she said, "Karen honestly…we were just—"

"You were just repeating history?" Karen then laughed and said, "This time will you let me know about it? I don't want any more surprise grandkids!"

Lucas let out a soft chuckle and replied, "Things are different this time Ma. You will definitely be kept in the loop."

Karen smiled knowingly then said, "Okay…Don't kiss behind the garden, Love is blind but the neighbours are not."

Brooke watched his mother enter the house and said, "I think that I am going to go ahead and look for a house for us. At least with my own place you can spend the night and we can have total privacy. This time I'm using Haley's realtor."

"Why can't you use the guy that I set you up with—"

"Are you kidding me? No way am I using that guy ever again. Not after all the disaster houses he's shown me!"

Lucas winced then said, "Give the guy another chance. This time I will come with you."

"Alright…that's fine with me. If he shows me another bad house I will need you to pry me off of him."

-x-

After a long night of celebrating another win for the Ravens that Lucas had coached to victory Brooke and Lucas stumbled into his room at four o'clock in the morning, kissing and nearly ripping each other's clothes off as they slammed the door shut. Nolan was staying the night with Haley and Nathan again since Jamie begged his parents for his cousin who was fast becoming his best friend.

"Lucas…maybe we shouldn't do this. Not when your mom's back—" she gasped just as he sucked on her neck.

"It'll be just like when you lived here before—only we're adults who have needs that need tending…" he said before going back to suckling her neck.

"Quit it!" she giggled, while halfheartedly pushing him away. "I'm serious!"

He took her lips in another passionate kiss, pushing her against the door, locking it so they could have some privacy. She shuddered with excitement as he led her back down the road of fiery desire. "We shouldn't be doing this… Not now… where anyone can–"

"The doors locked, no one's gonna see us." he breathed against her sensitive skin.

Brooke's eyes closed in pleasure, her resistance weakening. "But they could hear us—"

"All the more reason to keep quiet. In fact she doesn't have to know a thing. It'll be our little secret. We can do all the dirty things I've been imagining since I saw you this morning—and she'll be none the wiser."

Her eyes locked on his, "Ooh...that sounds...deliciously bad." She said shivering with desire.

"Haven't you heard? I'm a bad man Brooke..." he purred, backing her into a wall.

Her back hit the vertical structure gently while his body pressed into hers, "Oh really?" The look she gave him was filled with hot intent and sensual promise; she then capitalized on it with a sultry lick of her lips. "Is that right?"

He smirked, then replied, "I could tell you but I'd much rather show you Brooke. All night...long..."

"But we should wait—"

"I don't wanna wait and neither do you."

When he kissed her this time she didn't object she just felt. She kissed him back hungrily, tasting him fully, intoxicated by his taste as her tongue pushed its way inside his mouth. She moaned into his mouth, reaching around to grasp his ass and pull his body closer to her soft body, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, savoring his delicious taste. She groaned when he began moving against her, his cock rigid hard. He was full of sizzling lust, displaying a rugged sensuality that took her breath away. Then he swirled his tongue inside her mouth, effortlessly turning her on.

Lucas then lifted her up, his hands gripping her soft cheeks, spreading them while impaling her on his shaft, and then he thrust home. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. He groaned closing his eyes, taking in how tight she was.

He groaned again, closing his eyes tightly then he began to move. She moaned his name as he took her roughly, bringing her up and down on his rigid cock, his fingers digging in her cheeks harshly. Every thrust he made, her breath would hitch and a moan would come every so often.

Brooke's eyes squeezed shut, her arms wrapped around his neck while following his hard-driving rhythm as best she could, pleasure and pain mingling together inside her. He reversed positions again, pinning her roughly to the wall, making her gasp out in surprise. She didn't care how rough he was, she wanted this, she even welcomed it.

"Oh God, yes!" she moaned softly when he began moving inside her pussy again.

"So damn tight! Oh fuck!" he panted quietly, thrusting inside her faster.

His hips pistoned into her body repeatedly, wanting to slake his lust inside her increasingly wet pussy. He groaned savagely and took her mouth, capturing her moans of delight, feeling her inner walls clutching his dick greedily. Brooke grew wetter with every thrust he made; her moans growing in intensity as she followed his pace, thrusting down harder.

"Oh fuck! Lucas!" she gasped, feeling so close to the edge.

Lucas vigorously moved inside her bringing her closer to the cliff of ecstasy. Sensing this he reached down and rubbed her clit, drawing her to the edge until she cried out, shaking; lost in the intensity of her climax, her fluids coating his cock, rushing down his thighs. Lucas rode through it, his hard heavy thrusts increasing the sensations, elongating her orgasm. Her eyes locked with his, taking in the intensity of his blue eyes, while still moving with him. She bit his lip hard when she came again, her walls gripping his dick tightly over and over, as the extreme pleasure overtook her, only this time he was right along with her. He became rigid as his hot cum shot from his body, coating her inner walls. When they both recovered enough he placed her down on shaky legs and watched with amusement as she began to gather all her clothing, all the while muttering to herself.

"You are incorrigible!"

"It's not that I'm horny all the time. It's just that you're always fucking sexy.…besides I'm not done with you. Get on that bed Brooke Davis."

Brooke shivered and hurried onto the bed, crawling on the mattress on her hands and knees until she felt his large hands grip her waist and entered her passage again, ramming his cock inside her aching pussy, holding her hips to control her. Brooke hissed in ecstasy and moved with him, following his lead. She loved that Lucas knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it without her telling him a thing. Her eyes rolled back as Lucas sucked on her sensitive ear, following him, trying to keep up with his hard driving rhythm, moving just as hard against him.

Licking his lips he reached around her, cupped her heavy breasts in his hands, his fingers pinching her pebbled nipples. She moaned his name, leaning more and more into his thrusts as he went harder and faster and deeper, unimaginable pleasure coursing through him.

Then in one glorious moment she came in an explosive orgasm, this one more intense, so intense she could barely take a breath. But she still moved with him, drawing out her pleasure.

Lucas switched positions so that she was riding him. "Eyes on me, baby. Always on me! Now ride me!"

Brooke licked her lips and nodded, her hazel eyes locking on his passion glazed eyes. "God you feel so good Lucas! You have no idea how much I love what you're doing to me right now!"

She moved he gracefully, riding him at a medium pace, teasing him, testing his limits as she always had. She felt powerful, she felt exhilarating, she felt pleasure that eclipsed anything that she ever felt with anyone else. Brooke moaned, loving the fact that this strong, unbearably sweet and sexy man was beneath her, desperate for another orgasm. She felt sexy when his hands gripped her waist, and she felt alive when he leaned up to kiss her lips in a passion charged kiss. She swiveled her hips around and around, grinding against him until he switched positions again, this time taking her beneath him.

Brooke smiled as he brought her legs above his hips, "Lucas…I was having fun!"

"I know you were but…I want to be inside of you a lot longer. And if I would have stayed like that with you moving like that—it would've been over."

"Duly noted. Now move your ass I need more friction!" she said with a pleasured chuckle.

He smirked and went in and out of her passage until he could barely take anymore. "I love it when I can feel you squeeze your pussy around me! Shit I want you to cum for me…so badly! Cum for me Pretty Girl!"

Brooke was close. So close that she could feel her body preparing for it. Then he hit something extremely sensitive inside her, sending her over the edge yet again. Brooke's orgasm overpowered her as she began sobbing his name over and over again, the vow of silence long forgotten.

Lucas shuddered borderline quaking at the feel of her hot slick walls milking him within an inch of his life. Moments later he erupted inside her, a loud cry escaping his lips as he came wild and hard inside her.

Lucas rolled over and inhaled deeply as his as he brought Brooke closer to him, kissing her soft sweaty skin. "The fragrance of your skin is sweeter to me than the perfumes of a million roses…"

Brooke smiled, "That's incredibly sweet!"

"What's Lucas and Brooke doing in there mommy?" they heard Lily ask from in the front room.

"Um…they're just playing around—I will have to have a good talk with them about that." Karen responded with displeasure.

"I think that they heard us." Brooke said with a giggle as Lucas blushed a deep red.

Lucas hiked a brow at her and asked sarcastically, "You think?"

She shrugged then pointed out, "Your fault. I was saying that we shouldn't do this now but nooooo you just had to—"

Brooke laughed as he brought her back underneath him, "You weren't complaining. Not…a…single…peep…" he said as he kissed along her skin.

"Lucas…they know what we've been up to and Lily's asking questions—"

Lucas groaned and flopped onto his back, "Killjoy."

"I am not! I'm just saying we need to be more careful now that we know for sure that your family can hear us."

He grinned and went back to kissing along her lusciously soft skin, "We'll be more careful…"

"Speaking of being careful… Did you know that I was on the pill or were you trying to pop another kid in my uterus?"

Lucas stopped kissing her and asked, "Are you on the pill?"

She rolled her eyes then said "It's a little late to ask Lucas!"

"Ooh um…I wasn't thinking about birth control. I assumed that you were. So are you?"

She sighed, "Yes. I'm on the pill. I've been on it ever since I gave birth to Nolan. Not that there were any contenders then but I wanted to be on the safe side."

"Oh. I'm glad then."

Brooke could see that he was a little disappointed that she was on the pill but decided not to call him on it. Instead she initiated another bout of lovemaking, kissing him softly and passionately while pulling him on top of her.

Lucas kissed her thoroughly as he moved within her body, thrusting slowly and surely as they shared breaths, exchanging pleasure. Brooke gasped as she felt him ease deeper inside her, the slow drag of his cock slipping and sliding in her depths creating sweet blinding ecstasy as the two lost themselves in each other again.

Lucas sucked her breast, groaning from both his pleasure and tasting her. Brooke gripped his hair, pressing his mouth closer as his tongue swirled around the bud, sucking her in just the right way.

"God Luke…I'm so close…please…" she begged silently, her body preparing for another climax. "Go faster baby…deeper! Harder!"

"Whatever you want baby…" he said he positioned her legs over his shoulders and did as she begged him and started thrusting madly inside her. Brooke's mouth gaped open with a silent scream as he fucked her into the stratosphere.

"Ahh…shit…yessss…Luke…Lucas!" she said as she drew closer to her peak. "More!"

Lucas picked her up as he kneeled on his knees and easily moved her up and down his hard cock, going incredibly hard and fast until Brooke bit his shoulder and came so hard that she saw stars imploding behind her eyelids. It was never ending, the pleasure burning higher, hotter and deeper than she had ever experienced before.

Before she knew what happened Lucas had her pinned beneath his punishing thrusts, focused solely on his own pleasure after securing hers. Lucas leaned down and gently bit her earlobe as he whispered, "You have the best pussy baby…mmm God…you're so fucking perfect! I fucking love you!"

"God how is it possible to feel so much? Oh my…fuuuuck!" she moaned as she hit another impossible peak and another after that. Brooke cried silently, wanting to scream but just managed not to.

Lucas wasn't far behind this time. He kissed her desperately as they both came together, their pleasure harsh yet beautiful, leaving them weakened and satisfied. He shuddered as the last of his essence poured into her, still kissing her.

"That was…breathtaking…" Brooke panted after he rolled to his back, unable to believe that he made her come so much and so intensely. "Lucas…you singlehandedly ruined me for anyone else!"

Lucas kissed her stunned lips then said, "I'm glad that you caught up. I haven't been able to feel like this since we were together the last time."

"Lucas I set the standard…seven years worth of celibacy…I don't do celibacy as you well know. But I had done it because I didn't want anyone else. I wanted you. And only you."

"I know exactly how you feel and I'm so grateful that you are back in my life. You and Nolan are everything to me."

"Ditto…" Brooke snuggled closer to him with a blissful smile on her face and promptly fell asleep, too tired to get up.

Lucas kissed her pouty swollen lips on last time and pulled on his boxers and went to the bathroom to retrieve a wash rag and wet it before tending to his gorgeous girlfriend. He spread her legs and cleaned her thoroughly of their combined juices and smiled triumphantly because she was so tired that she couldn't object.

Usually Brooke tended to herself, but tonight he had depleted her usual limitless energy. She moaned and shuddered under his ministrations as he cleaned her, the texture of the rag somewhat exciting her. But she remained sleeping.

"Greedy much?" Lucas chuckled at her restless motions against the rag. Lucas found himself licking her sex, wanting to bring her off one final time. He on the other hand was done for the night.

Lucas licked, sucked and thrust his tongue inside her depths until she bathed his mouth with her sweet essence. He laid back down beside her and pulled her close to him and murmured before sleep claimed him as well, "Sweet dreams Pretty Girl."

-x-

After working long and hard with Lindsey his tough as nails editor Lucas barely made it in time to catch Deacon Mayberry a potential investor. He was hoping to get Deacon interested in the budding new line and Company. As he sat across from the man exchanging pleasantries Lucas could tell that he had a long way to go. But he needed to do this for Brooke.

"Hello Mr. Mayberry. Very good of you to meet with me on such short notice." Lucas said as he shook the slender grey haired man's hand.

"I understand that you have something to show me that I would be interested in…" he said with an air of formality.

Lucas nodded and replied, "A couple of things. First I would like to show you this video."

He brought out his phone and pulled up the video of Brooke working hard on one of her sketches.

"That's Brooke Davis…former owner of Clothes over Bros…" he muttered but kept watching, intrigued by where this was going.

Video Lucas: What's fashion mean to you?

Video Brooke: (she paused in her work then smiled and started talking with her hands with passionate gestures) Fashion is about good energy. It's about feelings. That's what I have to give the people, good energy and good feelings. Fashion is not something that exists in dresses only. Fashion is in the sky, in the street, fashion has to do with ideas, the way we live, what is happening. It's everything.

"Here's a few designs she's working on at the moment…" Lucas said as he showed the man her designs. He was proud to see that the man was impressed with her sketches. "Look I get that she's a risk but…as you can see she's worth it. Don't count out Brooke Davis until you really meet her. She's smart, she's talented, she's beautiful, she's perfect. And the most amazing thing about Brooke is she takes all the pain and loss, and she turns it into drive. That's something I feel that you should get behind."

Deacon studied the fresh lines of the ensembles and sighed, "I think you're right Mr. Scott. I've been keeping a close eye on her stellar career. Brooke Davis is an incredible designer and from what I could tell she was a great business woman. I just don't understand why she would quit the company after working so hard at earning the success and acclaim she had—"

Lucas held up a hand. "Wait a minute Brooke didn't quit—that's something she would never do."

"Victoria showed us her resignation and it was signed in her signature. I personally wanted to get behind Clothes over Bros because of her feisty fashion but since there was no Brooke I pulled my support. Victoria truthfully scares me."

Lucas snorted, "Join the club."

"Why're you doing this for her? What stake do you have in it?"

"I have nothing to gain from this other than her happiness. She's just amazing at what she does. And she deserves to continue her career without anyone trying to undermine her."

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

Lucas sipped his water then answered, "I just want the best for her. She's an incredible friend and yes I do love her."

"Well if she has someone like you going to bat for her then I will be proud to give my support to this Scarlet Creations. It's an fresh interesting and exciting concept that I need to see more of."

He felt a huge rush of relief overwhelm him as he shook the older man's hand. "Thank you so much! I have her information with me if you're interested in contacting her right away—"

"Yes that would be helpful."

Lucas gave the man all of the numbers where she could be reached and the address to the boutique as well. After lunch the men talked longer about Brooke and the longer they talked the more the two bonded. After he left the restaurant he was about to call Brooke but had bumped into the one person he never had wanted to see again.

"Wow…it must be fate that we're both in New York!"

"What are you doing here?"

Peyton shifted on her feet then said, "I, uh, I just got hired on at JRecords. It's a small label but it's—"

Lucas held up his hand to halt her, "If it looks like I give a damn, please tell me. I don't want to give off the wrong impression."

"You used to before—"

He gave her a hard look and said, "Do you really want to finish that sentence?"

"I was stupid and impetuous and if I could take it back—"

Lucas exhaled and resisted the impulse to set her aside so that he could be on his way. "I don't care Peyton! You took years from me and my son! You took the opportunity that I was offered to have a chance to be in my son's life! Do you understand that?! There's no forgiving that! Thanks solely to Brooke he has turned into an amazingly smart wonderful kid! And I had no part in it! Do you know how much that hurts?!"

"I'm sorry Luke—"

"No you're not. And you can say that you are until you're blue in the face but I know you're not! You set out to do what you did purposely and maliciously."

Peyton sighed and said, "Okay yes I did want to hurt both of you but—Truth is I miss you. All the time, every second, every minute, every hour, every day."

"You know there was a time when I had wished that I would hear you say those words to me but now… too much has happened and you've caused too much damage. Damage that can't be undone. Some things can never be forgotten nor forgiven. Like I said before: you're dead to me." he then walked away from her, his heart clouded with intense anger.

-x-

Before anyone knew it Nolan was finally seven years old and they were having a great celebration. Lucas had barely made it back in time from his meetings in New York for his book. But he had and Brooke couldn't be happier. She called the caterers and had the entertainment crew set up the bouncy houses, one where he could get wet on and the other was a regular one. She had rides set up for the children and the adults. Face painting stations and contests for everyone to take part in. There were a few celebrities that she knew that had stopped by with presents and bringing their kids to play with Nolan.

"Wow everything looks great! Brooke really outdid herself!" Lucas said as he took in the amazing decorations and games that were set up.

"I can't believe that Heidi Klum and Victoria Beckham came!" Haley said in awe of the fashionistas who were talking with Brooke.

"Yeah I know. I can't believe that they're sexier in person!" Skills said as he watched the leggy model and former popstar-turned-designer mingle.

"Oh my damn—there's Will. and Fergie! Shit the whole Black eyes peas group is here!" Skills exclaimed with excitement.

Lucas shook his head in amazement. "I heard that she has them performing along with some other artists along with Haley."

"Yeah but I had no idea that I was opening up for those guys! Who else does she have lined up?" she said nervously.

Lucas shrugged, "Not sure. I think Flo Rida."

"Forreal? Dawg that would be dope as hell if she did!" Just as he said that he saw Flo Rida walked into the arena. "Man I changed my mind about leavin early. I'm gonna stay my black ass here!"

"You have any idea how much money she spent on this event?" Nathan asked his brother, partly because he wanted to mimic this for Jamie.

Brooke sauntered up to them and said, "Trust me you don't want to know! I've been wanting to do something big for Nolan for awhile and now that he has friends to share it with him I figured why not!"

Lucas kissed her forehead, "Well it's awesome."

"Brooke, um, your mother's here!" Haley said with wide eyes as she watched the glamorous middle aged woman walk around with a large gift in her hand.

Brooke's whole demeanor changed at the news. "I have no mother."

"Brooke don't say that—"

"Karen she tried to destroy me—tried to take me down any way she could! And worst of all she called my son a mistake!"

Haley wanted to punch her in the eye for talking about her sweet nephew like that. "As of this moment I officially hate her."

"The funny thing about the saying: they're trying to bring me down is…If people are trying to bring you 'Down', It only means that you are 'Above them'...don't sink to her level." Karen said as they all watched her place the gift on the gift table.

Brooke exhaled as she felt Lucas warm hand held hers, silently supporting her. "You're absolutely right Karen. Although I will never forget what my mother did—I think about it every day, but I refuse to let it be what defines me."

Haley nodded, "I'm glad."

"Anyway this is about our beautiful Nolan and I'm not going to let her spoil it for him!" she said as she smiled while watching him play with his friends from school as well as Jamie and Lily.

Victoria sauntered near the ground and as soon as she was within speaking distance she said, "Brooke—"

"Bitchtoria!"

"Excuse us for a moment I need a word with my daughter." she said a little snootily.

Brooke nodded, signaling that it was okay to leave. Trusting her decision, Lucas kissed her cheek before he left her side and went to find Nolan as did everyone else.

"Why are you here? What could you possibly want with me now?"

Victoria rolled her eyes then said in a sweet as she could manage tone, "It's been weeks since we've talked Brooke and I've really missed you. And I miss Nolan! And yes the company does need you but—"

Brooke chuckled, "Let me guess… business is tanking badly and you now need me? Ha! Life's a bitch. Oh no, wait. That's you."

"Brooke stop with the dramatics! It was just business!"

Brooke looked at her with disdain and said, "You don't get it at all and that's really sad!"

"Where are you headed?" she asked as Brooke started walking away from her.

"I'm going to minding-my-business theme park. You should buy a ticket and go sometime."

Victoria shook her head condescendingly, "You're still mad about New York?"

"You figure it out." she then left her standing there alone.

-x-

"Everything's fine." Brooke said as soon as Lucas discovered her behind the sound stage. Haley had just knocked everyone out with her performance and

"Have you met me? That won't fly here. So you might as well tell me what's eatin ya."

"Victoria's here Luke of course I'm not fine! But I will be. I have to for Nolan's sake. And you know what? I'm not going to give my mondo bitch of a mother the satisfaction of knowing that she's getting to me."

Lucas took her into his arms and said, "It's not your mother who you should be worried about satisfying. It's Nolan and those kids and big kids alike that you have to satisfy!"

"You're right. It's his day."

Lucas sighed, a bit of sadness and guilt clouding over his mood. "Our boy is seven years old and I've missed so much."

"But you're here now and he's crazy about you and our new life that's what's important."

Lucas raked a hand through his sexy blonde hair and groaned with frustration, "I know. But it's the guilt, you know? It's like every time I look at him... I just... The guilt is like a punch in the gut. Everyday."

"Well, you shouldn't feel guilty, you didn't know. It's not your fault that you weren't there. We both know who's to blame for it."

"Speaking of…I saw her while I was in New York the other day." Brooke's eyebrow hiked at that. "She said she misses me."

Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "I hope that you told her where to go."

"I did in a way—"

She cocked her head, kinked her eyebrows and asked, "In a way? What does that mean?"

"It means that I said: too much has happened and you've caused too much damage. Damage that can't be undone. Some things can never be forgotten nor forgiven."

"Good." she then exhaled, stress releasing from her. "We should get back to the party. Our boy might be looking for us."

Lucas tucked a strand of chocolate colored hair behind her ear, "You're right. But first I have to do this…"

Brooke gasped as his mouth clasped on hers in a passionate kiss that was hot enough to curl her toes in her Jimmy Choo's. She melted in his arms and nearly forgotten everything else as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Ahem! You're missing out on the fun!" Nolan said with a happy smile as his parents broke their kiss. "Come on Mama and Daddy!"

Lucas wiped his mouth of her lipstick and grinned sheepishly. "You're the birthday boy!"

They followed after him and had a blast together, they had their faces painted and had their pictures taken for the first time together as a family, they both took turns taking their son on the rides and they really had fun with the water balloons. Brooke couldn't resist hitting Victoria with one large water filled balloon who threw a tantrum and left.

"Funny I thought she was supposed to melt!" Brooke said with a satisfied smile. Lucas and Nolan looked at her shocked but started laughing which made her laugh too.

Around seven thirty they had dinner and then the largest cake Lucas had ever seen rolled out, it was white cream cheese frosting with green decorations on it, and Fergie as well as the entire room sang Happy Birthday to Nolan. He blushed at all the attention but took it in stride.

"So far you have done a fantastic job in growing up. All your teachers like you, all your friends like you, all your other buddies at school like you and I like you too! Happy Birthday to the most lovable kid in the whole world. So…" she then wiped a few tears and said, "...blow out your candles and make a wish Lan Man!"

"I don't know what to wish for because it came true already!"

Brooke knew what he was talking about. Every year he wished for his father to be there and now he finally has him. That made her even more emotional.

Lucas picked him up and watched him blow out his candles. Everyone cheered and wished him another round of Happy birthdays.

"Brooke Davis! You are a hard woman to get ahold of!"

"Deacon Mayberry! It's so good to see you!" she said as she hugged the older man. "What brings you here to Tree Hill?"

"These…" he said as he handed her a contract. "I think we should definitely go into business together and I couldn't wait to tell you."

Brooke was stunned, "How did you know that I was working on something new?"

"A little bird in the form of Lucas Scott told me. He raved about your work and had shown me a few sketches that you're working on for the next line and I want in!"

Brooke was in total shock but managed to ask, "But what about the sex tape?"

"What sex tape? I've never seen any in my forty-nine years of life!"

"My mother told me that there was a tape of me floating around and you and some of the other investors have seen it and requested that I sell the company to my mother to avoid scandal."

Deacon looked shocked and said, "I didn't take any part of that! Victoria showed us your resignation and it was signed with your signature. I personally wanted to get behind Clothes over Bros because of everything that you presented: classy and feisty fashion but since there was no Brooke I pulled my support. But now there is a Brooke Davis with Scarlet Creations and I want in."

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Deacon smiled, "I would thank Lucas for showing me that you haven't given up. That young man loves you. I could tell by the way he spoke of you that he does. As he told me: the world deserves to see the brilliance of Brooke Davis. And he is right. I will be in touch Brooke."

She hugged Deacon one final time and then saw Lucas playing with Nolan and whispered, "God I love that man!"


	15. Chapter Thirteen

After hunting him down all over Brooke grasped Lucas by the arm, "Have I told you lately how incredible you are Mr. Scott?"

"No but I'm intrigued as to why you're letting me know now."

Brooke smirked and wrapped her arms around him, her hazel eyes locked on his, "Well it has something to do with your secret meeting with Deacon Mayberry in New York."

"Brooke I know that you can handle this sort of thing without my help but—"

Brooke kissed him gratefully and stroked the side of his face, "Boyfriend…at the risk of sounding completely cheesy…I need you to know that I could conquer the world with just one hand as long as you were holding the other. Deacon is a big time investor and somehow you managed to get him to believe in me!"

"That was all you. He told me he's been watching your career for years."

Brooke smiled, "He told me the same. But had it not been for you he wouldn't have known that I was starting over with a new line and company so thank you Lucas Scott! Thank you so much!"

Lucas saw the sparkle of utter happiness in her stunning hazel eyes and fell deeper in love with her, "Brooke…you don't have to thank me—"

"Luke…you might as well stop because I am so going to make this up to you tonight!"

Lucas grinned as he recalled all the times she felt the need to reward him for good behavior. "Really?"

"Yep…you did great kid!" she then kissed him, unable to hold off any longer. "And I think you should know that I am insanely in love with you Lucas Scott!"

Lucas felt his heart pound in response to her words. "And I'm insanely in love with you too Brooke Davis!"

"Good thing we're on the same page." she said as she kissed him once more only briefly. "Tonight is so gonna pay off for you Mister!" She then skipped away and went back to entertaining the guests.

She gasped in surprise as soon as she spotted her former assistant walking around. Brooke went to her and said, "Millicent Huxtable what on earth are you doing here?!"

"Well for one it's Nolan's birthday! Two, I missed you. And three, I heard that you had another venture going and I quit my position just to help you!"

Brooke's eyes widened, "Are you serious?!"

Millie smiled and said, "It was the right thing for me to do. Besides I hated working with your mother."

Brooke didn't know what to say except, "Welcome aboard Scarlet Creations!"

"I like that name! What's the story behind it?"

Brooke sighed and said, "Well I always wanted to be known as the girl behind the red door…my old house that I barely shared with my parents had a red front door. They ended up selling the house and we were poor for a while and they selfishly wanted me to move to California during the school year. Lucas ended up telling his mom about my situation and she talked them down from making me move altogether ya know at least until the summer. I told Lucas that I was going to miss being the girl behind the red door and he painted his room door red since he had let me live in his room for a while. I wanted to name it the girl behind the red door for sentimental reasons but it was much too long so Scarlet Creations was born and it was close enough."

"I have something urgent to tell you."

"What is it?"

Millicent exhaled, "Brooke your mother lied about there being a sex tape—"

"Wait a minute Mills what do you mean lied?!" she asked, her heart pounding a mile a minute. "How did she know to lie about something as detailed as that?!"

"Peyton Sawyer."

Brooke blinked in confusion, "What? What does she have to do with any of this?"

Millie looked at her nervously then said, "Peyton had came to her office a few weeks ago and took a deal from Victoria. According to Marcy Victoria offered Peyton the position at a label in New York since she was unemployed but only if she could tell her any dirt on you. The sex tape was brought up and was recreated to look like you and Nathan Scott were on it. Some of the investors believed it but a few paid no attention to Victoria. Which is how I heard about your new venture. Deacon Mayberry has set out a buzz about your new company and I knew that I could not work for Victoria anymore."

Refusing to get angry at the moment Brooke exhaled, "Well I am happy to have you. Our boutique will launch soon as well as the new website thanks to my whiz best friend Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden. Even though he's a sports announcer now he still did me a solid as he did with Clothes over Bros first website. I can't wait for you two to meet."

"Really?"

"Yeah he's a great guy and very smart. I know he's here somewhere. But I doubt that I would find him with this crowd."

Millicent smiled, "So how's everything with Nolan?"

Brooke gasped, "Gosh I just realized that I haven't filled you in on what's been going on. But don't worry we will definitely have a chance to catch up tomorrow! Where are you staying?"

"At the Hilton in Charlotte."

"Okay as soon as things are up and running I will pay for your relocation and—"

Millie shook her head and said, "You don't have to do that—I have enough money saved up from my previous employment to purchase my own place. So what did I miss?"

"Well Nolan's father and I are back together. Long story short he had no idea about Nolan and we had to battle quite a few challenges but we're good now. Turns out Peyton was the one that screwed up everything in the first place."

After a detailed rundown of what happened Millicent's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the news. "Wow…that bitch!"

Brooke took her hand and said, "Exactly. Anyway let's go find Nolan and surprise him! He's going to be so shocked to see you!"

-x-

After awhile most of the guests went home but their closest friends were still there, Brooke smiled and saw that Lucas was talking to Haley. Feeling a little adventurous and more than a little bit naughty she waited until everyone was facing another way then flashed him her nude front, she then licked her lips, making sure that he saw her.

Lucas saw Brooke smile but had no idea that she would flash him by lifting her skirt when no one was looking. He grew aroused at the sight, already missing being between her thighs. "Damn!" he rasped, desire clogging his vocal cords.

"What?" Haley asked him after hearing his comment.

"N-n-nothing." He then gulped down his beer for fortitude. Once under control he chuckled. His wild and adventurous Brooke Davis…God he loved her!

"That wasn't nothing. What's going on with you? And why are you so flushed?"

He took another ship of his beer and admitted, "Trust me you don't want to know what's going through my mind right now."

Haley saw the direction of his gaze, "So you and Brooke are getting closer huh?"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah…we are. And it's going pretty great. I'm really happy Hales."

She smiled and said, "It's about time. I always knew that you two would get back together."

"How did you figure that?"

His best friend smiled and said, "Because you both were great friends for a long time before the whole Peyton mess and I knew if two past lovers can remain friends, either they never were in love or they still are. And seeing that you are both crazy about eachother I would have to say that it was the latter of the two choices."

Lucas chuckled and conceded, "Ah…well you're right. I never stopped loving her and I never will. And Brooke…God she's amazing. The fact that she allowed us another chance after everything that's happened in our relationship—I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"I agree. Tutor mom do you mind if I steal Broody for awhile?"

"By all means. We should get home anyway Jamie's been saying he was ready to go for the past thirty minutes."

Lucas hugged his best friend tight and said, "See you guys later. Tell that husband of yours that I want to talk to him about something at the River Court tomorrow. It's important."

"Okay Luke. Goodnight Brooke we had a great time!"

"Goodnight!" Brooke smiled as she listened closely and heard a song that was one of her favorite songs. "Hold up a sec—Ooh this is my jam—you have to dance with me—"

"No..."

"Oh c'mon dance with me Broody! Please! I'll owe you." she said with a sweet smile on her face, those irresistible dimples on full display.

Lucas rolled eyes, "Brooke you know I can't dance."

"So? Dance with me anyway."

"What the hell—alright, alright...I'll dance with you." He then took her in his arms and danced with her slowly, pressing his body closer to hers.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Why'd you lie? You're a wonderful dancer."

His blue eyes met with hers, "I guess it's because I'm comfortable with you."

"Good thing then."

They danced slowly to the music, allowing an intimate atmosphere to build. He inhaled her sweet yet sassy perfume and held her closer. "Brooke?"

"You wanna know something?"

He sighed, holding her closer, "Hmm?"

"You're the only guy that I ever flashed my you-know-what to in a crowded place."

He looked at her with a cloud of desire, "Really?"

She licked her lips, tempting him. "Kiss me..."

He sighed, then shook his head, "You're something else you know that? Flashing me where anyone could see…"

"I thought that you would like that."

"Crazy girl..." he then kissed her passionately, Brooke melted into him which made him kiss her all the more.

"All I can think about is making love to you. I can't wait until we get somewhere private."

Lucas tried to shake his feelings of lust off as he looked at her, "Brooke...you're really pushing it..."

"I want you Lucas. I want you in every way possible. I want to love you all night."

Lucas was shamefully aroused to the point he had to keep her near just so that his big problem wouldn't be noticed by anyone. Brooke smirked, she knew he couldn't do anything, not with everyone around and certainly not at their son's birthday bash. "Brooke…you're evil and you're successfully killing me here."

Brooke chuckled, "Aw poor Broody…don't worry baby I will make it up to you very soon."

Lucas groaned, "Nice…but it's not helping."

"Lucas…Brooke we're going to go ahead and go home. Lily and Nolan's tuckered out in the car already." Karen said with a knowing smile.

Brooke looked at the woman who was like a mother to her with gratitude. "Thanks Karen! We really appreciate it!"

"It's no problem. Enjoy the rest of your night you two."

Thirty minutes after the party ended Brooke told him to go get some change of clothes for them while she rented them a room for a couple days. But before that she made a quick stop at the grocery store for a few items as well as Victoria's Secret and purchased something she was sure would make Lucas drool.

-x-

After receiving a text from Brooke letting him know which room they'd be in for the weekend Lucas picked a few outfits that he'd love to see her in as well as packed a few outfits for himself. He didn't know why he felt jittery as he came to their room but he did. Taking a calming breath he sighed turning the knob and walked into the candlelit room and found Brooke waiting for him in a sexy pink and black Victorian brocade corset and bustier with garters and G-string that showcased her sexy curves. Mainly her mouthwatering breasts.

"Welcome to our temporary den of love..." Brooke said as she walked up to him. She kissed him passionately.

"What's all this baby?"

She looked at him coyly and answered, "I told you that tonight was going to pay off for you. What? You didn't believe me?"

Lucas couldn't stop looking at her ample chest. He was so focused on her breasts that he barely heard her. "What?"

Brooke smirked and grabbed his hand then sat him down on the bed and straddled his lap. She pushed his chin up with her forefinger until she was meeting her eyes. "I said I told you tonight was going to pay off for you."

Lucas smirked as he grabbed two handfuls of her curves and said, "Yeah I recall that conversation…so in what way will this night pay off for me Ms. Davis?"

"Let's see…" she bent down a bit and whispered into his ear seductively, "I have a few games in mind and I distinctly remember that you used to love my games."

"Oh right…like that one time where you handcuffed me to my own bed for an hour, knowing that my mom would be home any minute?"

Brooke had to laugh at that memory. As always Brooke had wanted to explore their sexual outlets and tried light bondage. Lucas was nervous about it but allowed her to do whatever she wanted to him. And she did… and he loved every single minute of it. Until the unthinkable happened.

Long story short, she ended up losing the key afterwards and he understandably panicked. Brooke had tried to calm him down but ended up laughing. He was so cute when he got freaked out. "I told you that I was sorry that I lost the key!"

"You were so lucky that she had a crisis at the cafe otherwise she would have killed both of us that night."

Brooke chuckled and it was one of the sexiest sounds that he had ever heard. It was right up there with her moaning his name. Or screaming it.

Her eyes on his as her lip caught between her white teeth, as if lost in memory. "Oh, I have no doubt about that…especially considering that I was corrupting her only son."

"Speaking of corruption…what kind of game are you trying to play?"

Brooke smiled at him wickedly but didn't answer. Instead she reached behind them and grabbed the brand new sleeping mask and put it over his eyes, successfully blindfolding him.

"Brooke what is this?" he asked nervously.

"A part of the game that I wanted to play. It's called the Get Him Hot game. You have to pick a number between one and four. Then I have to follow the naughty instructions for that number."

"What are the choices?"

Brooke chuckled huskily, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now pick a number between one and four."

"Uh…three."

Brooke leaned and slowly sucked on his bottom lip, then did the same to his top lip before giving him a long, deep kiss. Lucas groaned as his temperature began to rise that is until she parted from him.

"Choose again." she said, unable to stop touching his chest, his heart pounding beneath the palm of her hand.

Lucas liked this game. "One."

Brooke got up from his lap and gently traced her fingers from his inner thigh to where his leg meets his pelvis. Repeatedly.

Lucas hissed, his jeans growing tight due to the excitement she caused with her soft touch.

"Four."

Brooke took his hand and sucked on each of his fingers, softly scraping his fingertips with her teeth. Lucas hissed, the sensation shooting straight to his straining erection.

"Three." he said, forgetting that he had already said it.

Brooke slowly sucked on his bottom lip, then did the same to his top lip before giving him a long, deep kiss. Lucas held her head, taking over the salacious kiss. She unwillingly parted from him and asked, "What's your next choice?"

"Two…"

Brooke smirked, knowing that he couldn't see her. She removed his shirt and unzipped his fly carefully while Lucas helped her remove the jeans from him. He kicked out of them and awaited what she would do next.

Once he was partially naked she dipped her tongue into his belly button, then left fiery kisses along the waistband of his briefs, making him wish that she would put him out of his misery and just…

"Next number?" she asked, desire evident in her voice. The open sexual expressions on his handsome face turning her on immensely.

"One."

Brooke wondered when he would break and ask her to get down to business but she did as asked, gently tracing her fingers from his inner thigh to where his leg meets his pelvis. Again, repeatedly.

"Brooke…I'm pretty sure that we reached the objective of this game because you're driving me crazy here…"

Brooke lifted the mask from his eyes and said, "About time…now onto the next game."

Lucas hiked a brow and asked, "Another game?"

"Mm-hmm…this one's called Daring Dice. This is all about my pleasure! You have to roll the die and follow the instructions on here," she said handing him one die and a sheet of paper with instructions numbered from one to six. "for the number it lands on. Each act can only last for three minutes—set your timer before you roll again. Hint you should keep going until I can't take any more!"

"Sounds…fun…" he said while kissing her neck.

Brooke shuddered then stepped away and demanded, "Roll please."

Lucas set the timer then tossed the die on the bed and it landed on two. "It landed on two."

He brought her close and undressed her slowly, making sure to kiss each body part as it comes into view, loving the sight of her pebbled nipples once exposed to the cool air. Brooke whimpered as his lips closed over each peak, moaned when his lips brushed over her waxed mound while inhaling her natural fragrance.

Just as she was about to beg for more the ringer sounded. Brooke bit her lip then watched him with heated eyes as he reset the timer and rolled again.

"Four…" he said with a grin.

Brooke's eyes automatically closed as soon as he trail his hands around her ass cheeks, then grabbed each, causing her front to rub against his solid erection.

His finger eased between her cheeks and rubbed her slowly until the timer went off.

Lucas did the process all over again and rolled the die and smirked, "It landed on my old jersey number…and you know what that means. Pretty Girl I need you to stroke one of your hot zones."

Brooke let out a shuddering breath and started caressing the spot where her tattoo was located. The caresses of her own fingers sending jolts of pleasure to her throbbing center. The fact that his eyes were on her made the moment even hotter.

"I'd love to trace every single line of that sexy tattoo with my tongue, then I would gently suck on it until you beg me to stop."

"Broody you have such a way with words…" she said as she imagined him doing just that.

Lucas smiled and reset the timer then rolled again. "My number one…"

Lucas positioned himself behind her and ran his tongue along her earlobe, while nibbling it too. Brooke gasped, the feel of his heated slick tongue on her ear sent daggers of hot fiery arousal through her system. She was not sure if she had ever been as turned on as she was at this precise moment.

The timer went off once again and he rolled yet again. He pushed her back until she was flat on her back and grinned wickedly, "Five…I have to say that I love this game Pretty Girl…"

Brooke cried out as his mouth expertly pleasured her aching breasts, licking her nipples, flicking his tongue over each tip and suckling them. She ran her hands through his blonde hair and bit her lip as her pleasure mounted, the teasing building and building to a boiling point.

"Should I keep rolling or are you ready to beg?" Lucas asked smugly.

"I'm not ready to beg yet Mr. Scott."

He shrugged and reset the timer and rolled yet again. It was five again.

Lucas worshipped her breasts, licking, suckling each peak until she was just about to beg for him to—

"Times up. You sure you don't want to beg?"

"Nope…I'm not begging." she said stubbornly, even though her body was on fire with need.

She watched Lucas roll again and waited with bated breath as it landed on six. She gulped, not sure if she could handle his hands there and still manage to be headstrong.

"Six…hmm…" Lucas allowed his fingers to wander near—but not on—her clitoris, stroking the area, sure to avoid the bundle of nerves. Brooke was now sweating, wanting to have more but she didn't want to beg. It was like a game inside a game. Whoever begs first loses.

She wasn't sure when they started playing that game but she knew that she was going to hold out for as long as possible.

Lucas thrust two fingers inside her slick entrance, slowly building the pleasure until she was trembling and gasping for him to have her. "Alright you win! I need you Luke…"

Lucas smirked and said, "I knew that you would see things my way."

He took her mouth again, but this time he somehow was making this kiss feel a lot like sex.

"Brooke do you have any idea of what I want to do to you?"

The way he said her name like that had a gush of wetness between her legs. Lucas kissed her again, this time intense and torrid, making her squirm with sexual need. After removing her panties he settled between her thighs, his cock resting on her thigh. Lucas then paused, his eyes boring into hers. "I love you so much Pretty Girl..."

"I love you too…"

He then adjusted himself to her slick slit, his cockhead steaming hot against her nether lips. Brooke was beyond thinking...all she could do was feel and what she felt was blinding lust and all consuming heat. Her heart was racing as he thrust inside her. She clutched him close, his movements felt like heaven. She moaned long and loud as he began moving inside her in expert prowess—strong and sturdy, driving her insane in the process.

Brooke bit his shoulder, her legs clutched around his hips as he continued to ram deep in her pussy, his sac hitting her ass.

"Damn...Brooke—you're so fucking perfect!" he said through clenched teeth. "Do you have any idea how good your pussy is?"

Brooke bit her lip when he did a particular move that had her insides clenching strongly, then replied, "Ooh...fuck…mm...ahhh..."

"It's so good if I could I would live in it..." he groaned, feeling her walls grasping his cock stronger and stronger. "Fuck...you feel so fucking tight..."

"Oh...Lucas!" she said as she clutched him closer, her nails biting into his back. He growled in response then lifted her legs onto his shoulders and began thrusting more harshly. If he intended to intimidate her—it had the opposite effect. Instead she relished every bit of his roughness, begged for more in fact. "Ooh God yes, please, more!"

He grunted then went even deeper, not tempering the driving force of his punishing thrusts. The harder he went, the wilder she became; biting, scratching, clawing...screaming.

"Brooke—"

"Oh God I'm going to come..." she exclaimed, her hips gyrating faster and faster. "Lucas—ooooh Lucas...j-j-just keep going! I'm so close!"

He grunted harshly, still pounding into her at a grueling pace, drawing closer to orgasm himself. "It's not like I can stop myself anyway..."

Brooke felt it building and building until finally—she was clutching his sweaty muscular body closely, lost in a huge intense typhoon of bone-deep ecstasy. She screamed loudly, her body racked in shudders as it continued to wash over her in relentless waves. Even as she was having the biggest climax of her life—Lucas was still railing into her. Before she even knew what was happening, he had her on her hands and knees and rammed his hard cock back into her still grasping sheath.

"So fucking good..." he grunted as he gripped her hips, feeling much like a caveman as he plunged deeper and deeper, going faster and faster until finally—finally he felt a ball of heat race up and down his spine, his balls drawing up tight, signaling signaling his release. He growled as he pulled out at the last minute, hard jets of hot cum racing through his cock and spurting strongly on her lower back. He groaned harshly over and over as he was overtaken by his violent orgasm.

"Holy fuck..." he gasped as he collapsed on her, making her fall limply onto her stomach.

She turned her head, then blew her sweaty dark hair out of her face. "You can say that again…You…are so amazing…"

"Oh yeah?" he said as he brought her to him, cuddling with her.

"Yep. Sometimes, I forget just how much I love you... until you kiss me again. In fact I'd rather replace my words of love for you with kisses of love. It's a much better deal, isn't it?"

Lucas pretended to contemplate the options and said, "I'd say so. C'mere."

Brooke brushed her lips against his softly, affectionately until he brought her underneath him and kissed her in return.

"You have no idea how good it feels to wake up every morning knowing you are mine and I am yours. You're the only man I dream about at night and the only man I want to wake up next to in the morning."

Lucas tucked her dark hair behind her ear and stared at her beautiful lips, "I am yours…I've noticed that being with you, I smile more often, I anger a little less quickly, the sun shines a little brighter, and life is so much sweeter. For being with you takes me to a different place: a place called love."

"Aw you always have a way with words don't you?" she sighed drowsily, stroking his muscular arms, her eyes halfway closed. Before either knew it they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Her cellphone started ringing breaking the two out of their brief slumber. She looked at the display and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi this is Diane Cole fashion editor of Vogue magazine…first let me say that I've always been a fan of your work, anyway a good friend of ours has been setting up a huge fire underneath you that we just have to see what you're doing. Is it possible to set up a showing of your designs?"

Brooke's mouth dropped open as she jackknifed at the news, "O-of course! I can do that. Give me a few weeks and I can give you a show."

"Excellent! I'm looking forward to seeing it! See you in three weeks!"

Brooke hung up after saying goodbye and sat there numbly, "What did I just do?"

"What is it? Who was that on the phone?" Lucas asked drowsily.

Brooke looked at him with wide awakened eyes and said, "You're never going to believe this…"

-x-

Brooke's impromptu show had surprisingly managed to come together. This was Rachel's first time on the runway in a year and she was nervous for her. But the saucy redhead eased all doubts as she displayed her skills with a practice run. And Rachel great friend that she is had also set her up with a few models that she knew and Brooke couldn't have been more thankful.

Brooke was zipping back and forth between models, making sure that every piece was perfected, every model was set up correctly, every hair piece was laid or displayed the right tone for the looks she was going for, and making sure the right jewels were complimenting her designs just the right way. Everything has to be perfect.

"Calm down Brooke! Everything is looking fantastic… you're good Tigger!" Haley said as she watched her check and recheck another model.

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes. "I need this to go well. Everything has to be perfect—"

"Everything is perfect! Relax you got it on lock." Millicent said comfortingly.

Karen nodded, "Right. You got this. And everybody is going to love the show."

Brooke exhaled, "Okay but I'm super nervous about this… there's investors here and I need this to work really badly. I mean this is major for me!"

Deb hugged her, "Don't worry—you got this."

Brooke nodded as her friends/family gathered to hug her. "Your show will be amazing." Haley whispered to her.

Lucas snuck behind her and lifted her in his arms, effectively scaring her. "What the hell—"

"How's my Pretty Girl doing?" He said after setting her down on her feet. "You look beautiful as always."

Haley smiled as she watched the couple kiss. "She's stressing out big time."

Lucas kissed her forehead and said, "Relax baby… you're going to do great tonight."

Brooke exhaled and tried to calm her nerves. "Okay… I'm just so freaking nervous. This has to somehow top the success of Clothes over Bros!"

Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders and said with complete faith, "Hey… don't worry. You got this and you are damned good at what you do and it shows…"

Before they knew it, it was show time. Her first model walked out in a sassy black and gold two piece suit that could be worn for any size. She made sure everyone had a good view of the detailing and walked back with a sultry air.

The next model strutted on the catwalk in a sexy fire red halter dress with bejeweled accents.

The third model walked out in a very posh blue shimmering tunic and BD's original skinny jeans.

Rachel walked out with total confidence and sex appeal modeling a wine colored A symmetrical dress that flattered her figure. She did a saucy walk on the way back and a stunning smile.

The next model came out in a peach and white V-neck sling silk dress with sexy lace.

They modeled some of her formal dresses and casual wear until it was over. Brooke walked out next along with Nolan signalling the end of the show and she had quite a standing ovation. She waved and grinned broadly, overjoyed that the show was an overall success. She was handed flowers from a potential investor and she was near tears.

"Congratulations Brooke…loved the collection. Have you ever thought about expanding your line to lingerie?" Amanda Fitzgerald asked after she went into the back.

Brooke's breath seized in her chest but she answered anyway, "Yes actually I am. I don't know what I'm going to call it though."

Amanda slid her business card into her hand and said, "If you figure that line out I'm very interested."

"O-of course. I will not hesitate to do that!"

"Congratulations again." Amanda then walked away.

Her friends gathered around her and spoke almost all at once, overwhelming her with their incessant questions, "What was that about?" "Who was that lady you were chatting it up with?" "Was it good news?"

"It's great news. I'm going to start a new line and she wants to back it!"

The women hugged her as they cheered her success. Brooke got many more people interested in selling and putting money behind her current and future lines.

"It is a success, you truly deserved. It is an achievement you have truly earned. I congratulate you on your success!" Lucas said as he handed her a flute of champagne. "To the most fearless woman that I ever knew. I love that you can smile in trouble, that you can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. You're an amazing woman. Cheers!"

Blissfully happy she clinked her glass with his, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. "Thank you…none of this would have been possible if it weren't for you Broody…"

When Brooke saw Rachel again she hugged the redhead and thanked her sincerely, "How would you feel if I made you my permanent model?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Brooke smiled at her and shook her head, "Nope I'm not kidding you. You not only saved my ass you looked great in everything that I had for you and your walk was amazing! And since you did so well tonight I will need you for the next line I'm going to start soon…"

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope. I want you to be the face of Scarlet Creations. That is if you want—"

"I'd be honored!" she gasped, overwhelmed with happiness at securing a permanent job with one of her favorite designers who just so happened to be her best friend. Dan walked up and hugged his wife and smiled at her lovingly and said some encouraging things to Rachel before they left.

After that weirdness Brooke turned back to her boyfriend with a beaming smile. "Did that just happen?! Did we just manage to pull this all off?!"

"Yes and yes. I'm so damn proud of you Pretty Girl. Come on we have to go celebrate!"

Once the after party was over Lucas had took her home and they had celebrated together for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: This is gonna be a really long chapter but hopefully you guys can appreciate it anyway.

-x-

Lucas walked out to the River Court and found Nathan shooting three's and had to smile. His brother just kept getting better and better. When Nathan finally spotted him, he had just shot another free throw which he made effortlessly. He smiled and greeted Lucas warmly, both embracing each other.

"Hales told me that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah man…listen I need you guys to look out for Brooke and Nolan for me."

Nathan tucked the ball under his arm and said, "Of course. What brought this on? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Except for the fact that I will be gone for a bit—that is if the publishing house decides to send me on tour for my new book." he paused and said, "I just would feel better if you guys would watch over them for me."

Nathan nodded, "I know what you mean. I feel the same when I'm about to go on the road for months at a time. Well you won't have to worry about anything. We all will watch out for them for you."

Lucas looked relieved as he said a grateful, "Thanks lil bro."

"No problem. So what's going on with you and Brooke?"

He grinned and answered, "She's giving me another chance with her and Nolan. That's what's going on."

"I'm glad…you deserve to be happy."

Lucas nodded, "Thanks. After so many years being apart things are finally going the way it should. Nolan could have literally hated me for not being there instead of embracing me as he has."

"You're lucky that's for sure. But then Brooke's not the kind to plant ill thoughts in anyone's head."

"Yeah I am. How about a game of one on one?"

Nathan smirked, "You're on. Get ready to get your ass handed to ya!"

-x-

Brooke and Lucas signed the deeds to their brand new—well not brand new since it was built sometime in the late 1950s. It was a two story home, five bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms, a large living room, modernized kitchen, a nice sized dining area, a large porch and a lovely yard with a garden and their own gazebo along with a couple acres of land. Plus it was within walking distance of Nolan's school. Brooke had loved it at first sight, already imagining everything that she wanted to do with it, which colors each room would be, what kind of furniture would go where. With Lucas's impute of course.

They sealed the deal on their first home with a bright smile towards the real estate agent who returned it with a genuine smile.

Of course Brooke had an amazing penthouse apartment in New York but this was her very first home. Something she owned without her mother being in any way involved. Instead she had Lucas Scott by her side now. Kind, dependable, incredibly loveable Lucas.

"I can't believe that we actually own our own home!" Brooke squealed with delight. Sure it cost them both a mint for updating the pipelines and electric system plus more renovations along with a decorator but it was more than worth it. Especially when Karen said that she and Andy were moving back home possibly for good.

Franklin Moore stood to his feet then shook hands with them completing the deal. "I'm glad I could help. You'll be able to move in in a few months. As you know there's a few more renovations to complete—"

"That's just fine..." Lucas grinned, completely excited about this new step that they were embarking on together.

"Well okay there's nothing else to say but congratulations you two."

"Thank you. For everything."

"Don't mention it."

Afterwards Brooke was practically bouncing all over the place, which normally wouldn't be a bad thing but her arm was locked with his. Lucas smiled, it was at times like these that she reminded him of the lovably bubbly sixteen year old girl she had been.

"I've always dreamed that we would have a place together and now it's coming true!" she said happily.

Lucas smiled down at her, "I'm glad that I was the one that you had that particular dream with. Any other dreams that you want to divulge?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully and said, "Well there's the one with you in some leather assless chaps—"

"Sorry to bust your bubble Cookie but that one's never coming true."

Brooke laughed then said jokingly, "Never say never Luke. Never say never."

"I can say it because that's never going to happen. At least not in this lifetime." he said as they reached the SUV.

Brooke grinned and said as he opened the door for her. "Oh I have high hopes of it happening sooner or later."

Lucas towered over her and asked, "Why would you want me in assless chaps?"

She looked at him as if to say: do I really have to explain this? "Hello it's sexy…especially if your all hot and sweaty—my own personal naked cowboy. I bet you'd look really good in them along with a Stetson hat."

"Is that really a fantasy of yours?"

"What do you think?" she then got into the passenger seat and said, "So where to next?"

Before he started up the van he asked, "Well we have a few hours to kill before we have to pick Nolan up from school… What do you want to do?"

"Hmm three hours of free time…gee golly I don't know Lucas…" she said as she sent a devious look his way. "How about a game of pool for old times sake?"

Lucas chuckled, "What's the stakes?"

"Hmm…if I beat you…you will wear those chaps and a sexy cowboy hat to match. Preferably as soon as we move into our new house."

Lucas let out a bark of laughter and shook his head, somehow guessing that she would say that. "And if I win?"

"Whatever you want."

"Since I have to wear your fantasy look…I want you in suspenders and barely anything else with a Fedora."

"Sexy…okay. Game on."

Brooke was having a blast. Lucas is so sexy when he had that confident swagger which was turning her on at the moment. He was in the lead for now but she wanted him to think that he was about to win and then beat him.

"Your game's improved Luke." she commented as he sink another shot.

"Has it?"

"Mm hmm…"

Lucas looked at her position herself to make her next shot. Which she made without much effort. "You're just as good as I remember."

She was done toying with him and started playing to her full potential to Lucas's disappointment. "No I'm better." she said as she touched his lower back flirtatiously.

Before Lucas knew what, when and how it went wrong Brooke had managed to beat him again. "You were just toying with me weren't you?"

"It was fun. That confidence that you had in the beginning was too addictive. I had to see a bit more of it before I beat the pants off you."

Lucas groaned and hung his head slightly, "Or in this case into some chaps."

"Exactly…don't get down Broody." she then grasped him by the collar of his shirt and murmured, "Soon you will know exactly how much seeing you in them will turn me on."

-x-

Brooke went to their home every chance she got and oversaw the whole project, making sure everything was perfected. She also had checked out her boutique and was proud to see that everything was coming along nicely and according to her vision. Both sites loved when she came since she always came with treats or lunch for the crew working. Nolan loved working with the men, hammering wherever needed. He liked being involved just as his father did.

Lucas was on site as well, drilling or helping install certain pieces in. But all good things must come to an end. Lindsay had tried to talk the publishing house down from making Lucas tour but there wasn't anything to be done. He would be gone for four months (two months around the US and two months in other countries) on his book tour for his new novel The Reawakening of the Past which highlights Brooke's and his friendship as well as their relationship and the journey of their reconnection as well as their relationship with his newly discovered son in addition to the drama in between with Peyton.

"I'm going to miss you boyfriend." She said as she was holding his hand in the airport. His first stop was in New York on the following day.

"I'm gonna miss you too Pretty Girl." Lucas then squinted at her as he asked jokingly, "Are you sure you don't want to ditch the kid and go with me? It'll be a great adventure." He then mouthed to Nolan that he was just kidding, making sure that his feelings wouldn't be hurt.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she cocked her head to the side and said, "That sounds pretty great. And I would love to go but you see someone has to be here for Nolan here and not only that someone has to oversee the renovations of our home as well as the store. You know adult stuff." she said with amusement in response.

"Being an adult sucks." Nolan said as he observed his parents playful banter.

They both laugh. Lucas turned his attention to his son and asked, "Hey buddy…you're going to take care of your mom for me? Make sure she stays out of trouble?"

Nolan nodded solemnly and said, "You know it daddy." The two fist bump then hugged lengthily. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too son." Lucas hated leaving his family, especially knowing that he would be gone for months. He kneeled down in front of Nolan and said, "Hey you know I'm just a phone call away right?"

Nolan nodded, tears falling from his eyes. "I know but I'm still gonna miss you…"

Lucas wiped his tears guiltily and then explained, "Lan-Man if there were any way out of this I would take it and stay with the both of you. Sadly it's a part of the job. I have to promote this new book. But I will be back home before you know it."

"Can I read it when you get back?"

He smiled down at his son then ruffled his curly chestnut hair, "Guaranteed."

Lucas sighed then stood to his feet and kissed Brooke lengthily, "I love you both. And I will call you guys when I land. Be sure to answer."

"I love you too Broody. And we will."

"See you later alligator." Lucas said with a sad smile.

"After awhile crocodile." Nolan said with the same sad smile, only his blue eyes were shimmering with tears.

The announcement said that his flight was boarding and with a groan of regret he gave them both one last hug and turned toward the gate. Brooke allowed her own tears to fall as soon as he disappeared. Sighing she wiped her tears and turned to her son with a tight smile.

"Like Daddy said he will be back before you know it." she said as she straightened his shirt, needing something to focus on other than the fact that she missed her boyfriend already.

Nolan exhaled, "Four months is a long time mom. A lot can happen in that amount of time…what if he doesn't want to come back."

"Baby listen…your father's not going to disappear on you okay? You're going to see him again." She then walked with him and asked, "Now… are you up for a hot fudge sundae? Because I know I am!" Nolan unwillingly smiled and nodded. "Yeah? Okay let's go!"

Brooke drove them to Diary Queen and ordered them both a hamburger with fries along with a hot fudge sundae, chocolate having the power to instantly chase away the blues. Nolan loved chocolate almost as much as she did and offered no complaints about the order.

"So how's the book coming along?" she asked in reference to William Shakespeare's King Lear.

"It's very interesting so far. I like that the King of France married Cordelia anyway after King Lear treated her unfairly and disinherited her—"

"Order 138 is up!" The man behind the counter yelled.

Brooke went to the counter and picked up both of their food and walked to a booth. The duo spent their time distracting each other from missing Lucas, pulling funny faces at each other and doing silly things to cheer each other up.

"Mom I'm not sure if I say it enough but…I love you." he said after they arrived at Karen's house.

Brooke smiled and brought him close to her, "Oh I love you too son. To the moon and back."

Brooke and Nolan laid down in Lucas's bed, their son falling asleep almost instantly while she held his pillow close and inhaled his lingering scent. A scent that was uniquely his and it made her eyes water and her heart ache. Just as she was about to close her eyes her phone jolted her awake.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pretty Girl did I wake you?"

Brooke sat up and for some reason started straightening her hair, "No I wasn't asleep. What's up?"

"Well I was just calling to say that I made it here safely and I'm checking in to my room as we speak. Where's Nolan?"

She looked over at their son and smiled, "He just went to sleep. He really misses you. Do you want me to—"

"No don't wake him. I will call tomorrow at seven o'clock in the evening just before my signing in Barnes and Noble."

Brooke felt better now that she heard his masculine voice and sighed, "Okay. I miss you so much Broody. You have no idea!"

"Believe me I do have an idea since I'm missing you guys like crazy." he said once he reached his room. "I hate to hang up but I got an early morning planned out for me and…"

"You gotta go. I understand but be sure to call me whenever you can. Alright?"

Lucas chuckled, "Alright…catch ya later Cheery."

"Later Broody." they both hung up and sighed, wondering how they were going to survive this.

-x-

Two weeks later Karen and Andy decided to spend the weekend at sea so they invited Brooke, Nolan, Haley, Jamie and Nathan along with Deb and Skills on the Lily pad which is Karen and Andy's brand new yacht. It was especially needed once Brooke saw one of Lucas's interviews about his latest book and saw some of the catty backlash from the female anchors who had loved Peyton in the first novel. Brooke had wanted to scratch the mannish whores eyes out for basically calling Lucas a washed up indecisive player. But her Lucas handled himself with class and dignity and focused on the people who loved his latest work and not the naysayers. Once the show was over Karen turned off the TV and muttered something about unprofessional bimbos.

The women were sunning on the deck of while Andy, Nathan, Skills and the kids were on the starboard side fishing or in Nolan's case learning how to fish. Brooke watched him with pride as Nolan brought up his first catch. She was looking radiant in her blue, yellow and orange bikini and Haley was stunning in her yellow bikini, Deb even had on a black and white bikini while Karen remained covered by her pink sarong.

Brooke sighed and turned over to watch her son cast his line back into the water when suddenly she felt ill. She gagged and thought she had it under control but got to her feet. "Excuse me..." She then ran to the side of the boat and promptly emptied all the contents of her stomach.

"Honey are you alright?" Haley asked her as she began rubbing her back.

Brooke heaved some more as her vomit continued to come forth while Haley continued rubbing her back soothingly while holding her hair away from her face. When Brooke was finally finished she wiped her mouth, weakened and wary.

"Is everything alright Brookie Cookie?" Nathan asked with genuine concern as he appeared by her side.

Brooke waved it off. "Yeah I'm totally fine. It must've been something I ate that didn't agree with me." She said with a weak chuckle.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded still feeling very queasy and exhausted. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go lay down keep an eye out for Nolan. Please."

"Are you sure that you're ok?" he asked again, having never seen her sick a day in her life unless there was alcohol involved.

Brooke shot him a severe look that made his eyes widen with surprise, "I said I'm fine Nathan!" She then stomped her way below decks.

"Do you know what that was about?" Nathan asked his wife who was looking after their friend.

"Not a single clue. Maybe she really misses Lucas?"

Karen frowned with mild concern and answered, "Could be."

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Haley asked the older woman who was like a second mother to her.

Karen shrugged, "Only time will tell."

A few hours later Karen had cooked Brooke a light chicken noodle soup from scratch that she personally delivered along with a can of sprite. None of the so-called adults—with the exception of Haley and Deb who had checked on the woman every couple hours—wanted to even go near Brooke's room just to avoid getting whatever bug she had. So she took it upon herself and made sure that she'd eaten.

"Thank you…I'm feeling a bit better now." she said as she sat up in bed.

"So is it food poisoning or is it a bug that stays in the belly for nine months?"

Brooke chuckled with unabashed humor, "Karen I'm so not pregnant. I've been taking my birth control pills faithfully since Nolan's birth and I haven't missed one day since."

"Okay…I was just asking." Karen said slowly as if she didn't believe her.

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully and gently said again, "Karen I'm not pregnant. I promise you. It's just a bug that'll pass soon."

"Alright…"

"How's Nolan doing?"

Karen smiled fondly and answered, "He's worried about you. But right now he and Jamie are teaching Lily their secret Scott handshake. They figured since she was a Scott they may as well teach her."

Brooke grinned, "Or Lily threatened to tell on them if they didn't teach her."

Karen laughed, "That seems more likely."

"I taught her well…"

Karen brushed back her hair and asked, "Besides the unexpected sickness how are you?"

She sighed wistfully and admitted, "I miss Lucas. Yes we talk nearly everyday but I still miss him. Nolan misses him too."

Karen's dark eyes softened with sympathy and she said, "We all do. But I'm very proud of him. And of you. Both of you have exceeded all expectations and used your talents well. Not everyone can live their dreams you know."

"I know…we're so lucky. It's hard to believe that this is my life sometimes. The fact that we've both come so far from where we started… There's no way in hell that I would trade any of this."

"I know…"

Just as Karen left her room Brooke's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Pretty Girl…" came the gravelly voice of the man she adored.

The reception of their call was on the iffy side but they managed to talk for an hour about his tour, he was currently in London and he had fans everywhere, practically stalking him. He said that it was a humbling experience. She told him of her adventures on the yacht to which he laughed since she told him that she snapped his brother's head off and Nolan's first fishing experience. By the time they hung up Brooke was exhausted and fell asleep.

-x-

Two months had come and gone. And Fall was officially here. Due to her diligence their house was finished a month early. Nathan and Jamie had helped them move in along with the professional movers. Brooke of course supervised where everything should go and how everything should look. Nolan was excited about having his own room.

That was the first place he went to discover and gasped at the sight of his brand new room. It had a intensely detailed black and white mural of a forest with a wolf and a full moon on one wall, and the other walls were painted a dark hunters green. He had his own desk computer and a mounted Plasma TV with an PS4 game system for when Jamie comes over.

He absolutely loved the gift his father gave him which was his own personal library, filled with books that Lucas knew that he would cherish.

They also made sure that he had a nice twin size bed that was so comfortable it was hard to part from it.

Brooke chuckled, knowing that the boys were not leaving that room for a long while. Once everything was put in its place Brooke paid the men that she had hired. She offered to pay Nathan but he staunchly refused saying, "I don't need cash…but I would love for some pizza."

"Sure thing…although I'm getting it from Mario's."

"You say that like I would complain about that?" he said with a laugh. "You should get the 20 inch meat lovers pizza with extra cheese."

Brooke moaned as her mouth watered, "Ooh that does sound divine right now. With that pizza we'd have it for days." she then smirked at him and added, "That is unless the bottomless pit gets ahold of it."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows together and stated, "Hey I may be greedy but there's no way that I can eat a half of that pizza by myself. But thanks for the compliment."

After eating seven slices of pizza Nathan and Jamie called it a night and went home.

Brooke looked at their master bedroom and smiled, red and black decorations with a few white accents here and there. The walls were painted an off white color, with a black and white mural of two lovers kissing in the middle of a storm on the eastern wall. There was a lovely fireplace built in the southern wall. They had a four poster bed complete with black gauze, red silk sheets, black and red duvet with matching decorative pillows as well as regular pillows. Their windows were covered by red and black curtains that were sheer enough to still allow the sunlight to filter in.

She laid down on her comfy bed and closed her eyes. Once alone Brooke finally admitted to herself something she had been denying for a long time and sincerely thought was impossible: She was pregnant.

She was a month late and there wasn't even a sign of her menstruation.

At this point in time she's the only person that knew about the sudden pregnancy. No one else had even hinted at knowing about her current situation—thank God.

Brooke had no idea how she was going to tell Lucas especially when he was off touring over seas. Not to mention that her boutique had it's grand opening in a few days as well as the launch of Scarlet Creations website. This was a lot of stuff to deal with.

But she knew that at least this time she wouldn't be alone with this pregnancy.

A quick call to her new OB-GYN Dr. Tonya Harding, Brooke was tested there and the results were positive. As she knew they would be. She asked the doctor why did her pills stop working and the doctor said that it could've been a number of reasons, number one of them all was if she had taken anything that could have counteracted the contraceptive. Brooke hadn't been sick so she shook her head in answer.

She was now reclined in a bed in the cold doctors office, getting her ultrasound done. She looked at the screen and saw the little peanut on the screen and grinned.

"Looks like you're having a single pregnancy…he has a steady heartbeat and all signs are good. Your blood pressure is steady which is great…you're approaching eighteen weeks." Dr. Tonya said as she looked over the screen. "You can set up your next appointment in a few weeks from now."

An hour after her appointment Brooke found herself on Naley's doorstep, twisting and ringing her hands. Finally having the courage she rang the doorbell. Haley answered the door with her sunny smile.

"Hey Tigger come on in. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Brooke walked straight in after being invited inside and made herself comfortable on their couch. "Haley we need to talk."

"Uh-oh I know that tone…what happened?" she asked as she settled down beside her close friend.

"Lucas really should be the first to know but since you told me about Jamie before Nate knew I think it's past time that I gave you the same courtesy…Haley I'm pregnant."

Haley's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open with shock and joy. "Are you sure?"

Brooke handed her the sonogram of the new life inside her. "Proof positive."

Haley started crying at the sight of it and studied the grainy picture with awe. "It's kind of funny that you showed up today to tell me this considering that I'm pregnant too."

"Shut up!" Brooke said in joyful shock. Haley silently went through her own purse and pulled out her own sonogram. "Get out!"

"It's my house you get out!" she joked, with that hundred watt smile.

Brooke laughed and hugged her tight then said, "Congratulations! Oh my God you do realize that we're pregnant together! How far along are you?"

"About eighteen weeks. And you?"

"Me too." They started squealing like they were teenagers again. "They are going to freak out when we tell them."

"Especially Lucas."

"When is he due back anyway? I feel like I haven't seen him in ages."

Brooke had that longing expression on her face as she answered, "Sometime next month. What about Nate?"

"He has a few more away games and then he'll be right back here with his family.I wish that I could go to every single game to support him but with school and—"

"Why aren't you at the school? Oh the morning sickness…"

Haley nodded as she brushed her honey blonde locks away from her face, "Yeah…which is why I had to call in because it was so bad this morning. I couldn't get Jamie to school. I had to call Deb to take him."

"I know what you mean. Thankfully Nolan's school is practically right around the corner from our house so it's no problem walking him to school. I can't tell you how many times that I had to stop and puke in the bushes on the way back from dropping him off. God I don't remember it being this bad when Nolan was in there."

Haley snorted, "Apparently on the second time around it's two times worse."

-x-

Lucas arrived at his new home in a taxi, he wanted to surprise his family with his early arrival. He entered the house with his copy of the key and walked through the newly finished home. Brooke certainly had great taste, he thought as he looked around the living room. He knew that the beautiful marble flooring covered every room since he had been there to agree with the decision.

Tasteful brown furnishing, creme curtains, plush throw rug and state of the art entertainment center that was loaded with the classic DVD's that they both enjoyed.

The dining room looked amazing, with spring green walls with white trim and a lovely cherry oak table and chairs.

The kitchen had pale yellow walls and cute food tiles lining the countertop. It was like a country bumpkins dream but with state of the art appliances.

He opened the fridge to find it almost full of leftovers. He chuckled and shut it. "Oh Brooke…"

He felt the ring in his pocket and smiled. Tonight was the night he was going to ask her the most important question in their lives.

Lucas continued to tour the rest of the home and had to admit that he loved his new office. She kept it simple but at the same time she totally pimped it out. She had his basketball memorabilia lining a few shelves, a mural of the River Court on the wall for his inspiration and pictures of Nolan, his mother with Lily and Andy, Keith and himself and her hanging along the walls. She had his laptop at his desk along with a lamp that adjusted, a comfy genuine leather office chair and couch that pulls out into a bed for nights he would be too tired to climb the stairs to their bedroom.

"I wanted to surprise you… Do you like it?" she asked in that self-conscious tone that she had used long ago when she had rearranged his room to promote healing after he had been in that car accident with his Uncle.

He hadn't appreciated her then but he sure as hell did now. He pulled her to him and kissed her enthusiastically then said, "I absolutely love it."

"When did you get in?"

"About twenty minutes ago. The house looks amazing. Each room has its own identity…"

Brooke beamed at him then said, "I'm glad you approve."

"Where's Nolan?"

"He's not out of school yet. Probably have another hour until he is." she then grabbed his hand and led him to their master bedroom.

"Wow…this is amazing…" he said as his eyes beheld the black and white mural of two lovers kissing in the middle of a storm on one wall. "Is this based on—"

She nodded with a nostalgic smile. "Our huge fight…the night that you made the sweetest 'embarrassing speech' as you'd like to call it…"

-x-

"The truth is I care about Peyton."

"Then what is the difference?!" she demanded, needing to know.

"The difference? The difference is I love you Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton."

"But why I need to know why!"

He couldn't lose her over something that he thought so little of that he'd forgotten it. So he said desperately, "Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Camu even though I've never actually seen you read. Because you miss your parents but you'll never admit that! And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches and they've both been with you. And because we're both gonna get pneumonia but if you need to hear why I love you I can go on all night."

Brooke felt her heart melt at his words but said, "You did pretty good."

And then he kissed her in the pouring rain, the kiss driven by the pure emotion of the moment. Neither knew how long they stood there in that same spot, losing themselves in each other but by the time they parted they knew that they made real progress.

-x-

Lucas chuckled, remembering that moment and the severe colds they'd both developed afterwards. "It was a defining moment…"

"Yes it was…so are we really gonna stand around and talk about the house all day or are we going to take advantage of the fact that we're all alone after being months apart?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrows adorably.

He licked his lips, his eyes eating her up. "Oh Pretty girl I got a lot stored up for you…"

Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss she put her hand against his mouth to halt him. "Hold that thought…" she then pulled out her cellphone and dialed Haley's number. "Hi Tutormom listen I have a humongous favor to ask you…"

"Make it quick my favorite soap opera's about to come on." Haley said over the phone as she laid out on the couch.

"Lucas is here right now and let's just say we're about to burn down the entire house with some major overdue christening—"

Lucas held in an embarrassed chuckle, he could only image his best friends response to that.

"OK first off ew ew ew! Never ever tell me about your sex life with my best friend! Second, what's the favor?"

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me! Anyway we were wondering if you would like to join us for a threeway—"

Lucas face was priceless. It was a mix of horrified, nauseated disgust and utter shock with a tiny bit of arousal. He was a guy after all.

"Brooke Davis! That's the sickest thing that has ever exited your mouth outside of your boyfriends penis!"

Brooke was dying laughing, "You and Lucas are a match made in heaven with your reactions I swear! I was just kidding God! And FYI his penis is perfect!" At Lucas flushed face and Haley's disgusted groan she laughed even harder, was practically rolling on the bed with it. Wiping the tears from her eyes she asked, "OK time to get serious. I called to ask if you can please pick Nolan up from school today?"

Haley sighed, "After that I should say no. But I love Nolan. Jamie and I really missed having him around so I will do this for you. You owe me thousands of dollars for the therapy I'll need after that one disturbing conversation."

"Sorry…but it was kind of worth it. Okay Tutormom I have an extremely hot date waiting so I will talk to you later!" she then hung up the phone. She then sat up and smiled wickedly at him. "Mm don't think that I forgot mister…"

"Forgot?" he asked, completely puzzled. His confusion grew at the sight of Brooke smirking as she hopped off the bed and walked away from him. She went straight to their massive walk-in closet and brought out…the cowboy hat and the chaps.

At his flushed face she giggled and said, "Giddy-up cowboy."

"Come on Brooke!" he complained.

"Hey you lost that game fair and square. Now it's time to pay the Piper Luke." she shoved the items in his arms and smiled, "Put em on."

Lucas exhaled and took the items and went into their master bathroom which had been extended for it to have both a shower and a tub. There he found a jacuzzi tub and a boudé next to the toilet with . The room already had a lot of decorative candles laying around and he honestly couldn't wait to get in it with her. After all they had a great history with Jacuzzis.

-x-

He came out of their personal bathroom totally naked except for those chaps and the light brown Stetson hot atop his head. And Brooke's body reacted strongly to the sight. He looked way too sexy as a nude cowboy.

"I feel ridiculous."

She wasn't sure if it were the hormones that jacked up her arousal or the fact that they hadn't had sex in awhile or that Lucas was one hot son of a bitch but she was so ready for him.

"Au contrare…you couldn't look better if you tried. Come to me."

Lucas walked to her, noticing the sultry expression on her face. His lower half recognized that look. The kind of look she only gave him when she was really horny.

Somehow Brooke was in front of him, her hazel eyes sparkling with unabashed lust in the afternoon light. Without a single word she dropped down on her knees and took his length into her awaiting mouth.

He hissed in pleasure and groaned deeply. His eyes crossed in pleasure as she squeezed him with one hand and began a pace that she knew he liked. He grunted and moved with her as she stroked and sucked him expertly, the pleasure nearly blinding him. "Oh God Brooke…"

Brooke removed him from her mouth and moved her hands with agile grace up and down his shaft in different directions, his eyes closing for a brief moment, relishing the unbearably erotic sensations she stimulated in him. He cursed loudly and vile as she lightly nibbled on the head of his cock, igniting a blaze of intense excitement, her hot wet mouth ravaging his control with each nibble. She removed her mouth again and used two of her fingers in the shape of a V, sliding them up and down, licking the head of his cock, her eyes meeting his in a sultry stare-off.

She then took his testicles into her mouth and hummed as she suckled them.

"Fuck…" Lucas rasped and his legs buckled as she suckled them, the vibrations were so amazingly strong that he was near the edge already. "Shit I have limited control right now and you're about to make me come…"

"Mm…" she then switched to his big hard cock and began suckling him which didn't last long because he pulled her away from him and made her stand to her feet.

"I've been thinking about this for months and there's no way that I'm coming for the first time in your mouth. Although the day is still young…" he panted with a smirk.

"I told you that you will see how hot seeing you in this would make me." she said as she caressed the leather of his chaps. "It's a shame because I really, really wanted to taste every drop of you."

Lucas groaned then admitted, "Trust me I want nothing more than to allow you to suck me off properly but I miss your pretty pussy too much." He said as he pushed her skirt up to her waist until her panties came into view. Lucas picked her up easily and settled her on their bed. He then ripped them off revealing her glistening pussy to his hungry gaze.

"God you're sure are a sight for sore eyes Pretty Girl." He rasped longingly, his eyes on her sexy little landing strip. "You're so wet baby…you have no clue how much you make me want you."

Lucas then devoured her mouth while his fingers delved inside her moist heated depth. She moaned his name as his thumb stroked her aching clit, making her crazy with lust. Brooke gasped undulating her hips against his hand, arching her back as her climax came nearer and nearer. She cried out as the sensations came to a blinding crescendo, her orgasm flooding through her in a great rush.

"Mm, Lucas…" she purred, her eyes shining with pleasure in the sunlight.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this…how I wanted you." Lucas said as he moved between her splayed thighs.

"I wanted you tooooo…" Brooke moaned long and low as he entered her. She whimpered as he penetrated her deeply, until he was seated fully inside her body.

"Shiiit…" he groaned as she clutched him closer to her body.

"Aahh yes!" she moaned, loving how his thickness filled her to capacity.

Lucas hanged over Brooke, focusing his strength on his outstretched arms and knees, with his hips spread apart but feet together. Brooke's legs were close to Lucas's elbows as he started stroking slowly, deeply. Brooke needed to touch him so she caressed his leather encased hips and bare ass, taking a firm hold of him.

Lucas groaned, the slightest touch igniting his pleasure to higher heights as he worked his hips into hers steadily, deliberately, making-love to her with his mind, his body and soul.

Brooke made a keening noise, turned on even more by his piercing blue eyes and incredibly deep penetration. Brooke could feel the connection between them growing deeper just his body was going into hers. She cried out, moving with him as best as she could.

"I love you Lucas!" she cried just as she came hard on his cock, feeling the sensation eclipse her whole entire body.

"I love you too!" he groaned shortly after as he also exploded inside her, shuddering as he felt the ecstasy encompass anything he had ever experienced sexually.

Being in love and knowing you were loved in return made all the difference. As they were settling into the afterglow of amazing lovemaking his phone rings.

"I bet it's your mom. She really missed you—not as much as I did obviously but it was pretty close."

"I'll call her later." he sighed, feeling himself reacting to her amazing body.

She wiggled her hips feeling him stir again, "Looks like you're ready for round two."

Lucas grinned wickedly, pushing his hips into hers, "Baby you ain't seen nothin yet."

Brooke let out a giggle just before he kissed her thoroughly, starting the madness all over again.

Brooke felt lethargic and sensual in his arms. Lucas couldn't seem to stop kissing her—there wasn't a crevice of her that his lips has not worshiped thoroughly. Even now, he was kissing and sucking on her fingers. And it felt so good to finally be with him...she felt alive…and loved...

"Lucas..." she said softly, purring when he drew her fingertip in his mouth. "mmm...Lucas..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm...so hungry..."

Lucas chuckled, "How could you make that sound so damn sexy?"

Her stomach grumbled, "That's not sexy." She pointed out.

"No...that's not but you are." He kissed her mouth solidly. "Let me get up and feed my baby..."

Babies. She corrected silently.

Brooke bit her lip as she watched him get up from their bed. "I never noticed how sexy your ass was. Makes me want to bite it like an apple."

Lucas chuckled as she jumped onto his back before they left the room and descended down the stairs together. "I'm not the only one with the sexy ass…"

"Flattery will get you everywhere Broody."

"So what does milady want to eat?" he asked as soon as they made it to their state of the art/country bumpkin kitchen.

Brooke thought about it and said, "Surprise me."

Lucas grinned as he took out food items from his refrigerator. He prepared a simple chicken dish for both of them and chuckled when he felt her arms wrap around him.

Lucas smiled. "I missed this affectionate Brooke..." he said as the pan started sizzling. "She needs to come around more often."

"Oh trust me she will keep cumming around you a lot more often." Brooke kissed his spine and had to admit that she had never ever been like this towards anyone else. She then sucked on his earlobe causing him to shudder.

"Do you want me to burn the food?" Lucas asked chuckling, loving that she was being so open and cheerful.

"Nope. Mama's hungry so daddy needs to feed her." She somewhat hinted as she sat butt naked on one of his dining room chairs.

"Don't worry you'll get your belly full soon." he chuckled as he continued cooking.

In more ways than one, she thought as she watched him somehow cook with the limited food choices she had in the fridge. In those sexy chaps

Soon he was finished.

"Done. Bon appétit." He said as placed a nice looking plate of sautéed chicken and fresh vegetables. "Get up a second?"

Brooke did as asked and he sat down right in her seat. Just before she was going to complain he tapped his bare lap. "Sit right on daddy's lap."

Biting her lip she straddled him in the sexiest way possible and kissed him gently. "I'm going to feed my angel..."

One minute they were feeding each other and the next they were making love again. In a freaking chair. They were absorbed in each other, the world stopped and all they could hear were the sound of their hearts, their excited breaths and quiet moans. Lucas squatted and rose on his tiptoes. Brooke sat on his hips, skewing herself on his wonderful cock, while touching the floor with her feet leaning on them. He hugged her tight putting his hands behind her back, Brooke moaned embracing his neck. The couple coiled around each other, Brooke setting the rhythm, riding him at a mild pace not wanting to go to slow but didn't want to hurry it either.

Lucas kissed her slowly, deeply, and yet so passionately until Brooke nearly fainted from the ecstasy of their joining. Neither counted on the massive orgasm both unexpectedly experienced, the overwhelming intense rapturous pleasure cresting over them suddenly.

It was a miracle that neither of them fell of the chair. Sighing Brooke rested on him, "Hypothetically…how would you feel about having another baby?"

Lucas blew out a breath, "I wouldn't know how to feel. A few months ago I would've been ecstatic but now with so much going on…I don't think it's the right time."

She then got off his lap showing that she was genuinely upset.

"Aw baby what's wrong?"

Brooke turned around to face him then sighed, "Lucas there's something that I have to tell you… and after everything that you just said there's no easy way to say this! So I'm just gonna blurt it out!"

"Lucas I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

Brooke looked unsure as she rambled, "Yes and it's impossible because I'm on the pill which I know you probably think that we just covered this some months ago and that I must've slipped up but I swear I didn't and it's not faulty since I've never had a problem before and it's 99.9 percent effective."

"So…A baby?"

She nodded, her eyes filled with tears, "Growing like a weed in my uterus."

Lucas placed his hand on her slight bump and murmured, "Not like a weed... like a mighty oak. We're going to have another baby?!" He said with an ecstatic expression.

A tremulous smile graced her face, "Yes we're having another baby Lucas."

Lucas took her back in his arms and swung her around making her delightfully dizzy. "I'm going to be a daddy! I'm going to be a daddy again!"

"Lucas stop you're going to make me sick!" She said as soon as she felt nauseous.

"I'm sorry. Baby I'm just so excited."

She ran to the sink and empties her stomach of the food she had previously enjoyed. Lucas was right behind her and rubbed her back, showing his support.

"I'm so sorry." He kissed her sweat slicked forehead. "I'm sorry..."

Once she was finished she slumped against the sink and said, "It's fine. I'm kind of used to it now."

"Oh man...I'm going to be a daddy again... This changes everything..."

Lucas looked down at her lovingly and with so much awe that it made her chest ache.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a confession to make…"

Her eyes widened, "Don't tell me—"

Knowing the direction her mind was going her hurriedly said, "Not that kind of confession Brooke! I took a brief break from tour because I missed you and Nolan so much but now… I want—no I need to be here. A hundred percent of the time. I missed so much with Nolan but with this baby I get to be here as I should have been with our son." Tears filled his eyes, "God I love you so much…"

"I love you—" she then gagged and rushed to the bathroom this time and threw up yet again.

She then got up on her feet and washed her toothbrush then put toothpaste along the brush and thoroughly brushed her teeth until she couldn't taste the aftertaste of her vomit. She spit then rinsed out her mouth and repeated the process. She then sat down on the toilet and looked at him warily.

"Baby I feel a little weak...can you please carry me upstairs and get me my silk nightgown that you had sent me last month from Paris? It's in the closet."

He kissed her lips and did as she bade. Once she was dressed in the sheer night gown he laid her down and watched her rest. Lucas removed the chaps that he had forgotten he was wearing and put on his flannel pajamas.

He had never pictured this. He was ecstatic hell borderline over the moon. He palmed her little bump and rasped emotionally, "Another baby Scott…"

Lucas then kissed her soft cheek and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed the ring from his pocket and returned to her side. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed it.

-x-

Brooke opened her eyes slowly to find a stunning 2.5 engagement ring on her finger. She gaped at the bead-set diamonds surrounding a striking heart-shaped diamond in this unique platinum-set design.

"Lucas!" she screamed.

He came running, "What is it?!"

She held up her left hand and demanded, "What is this?!"

"I would think that you knew what an engagement ring looked like."

"B-but—"

Lucas went to her and kneeled in front of her while taking her left hand in his and exhaled, trying to stay confident in this nerve wrecking moment. "Brooke…I read about love, I heard what love is, I saw what love is, But, I only fond love with you…My very existence revolves around you and our family together. I am nothing without you and Nolan and now the little one you're carrying inside you. I love you so much Pretty Girl…will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

"Oh Luke…yes! From the first time I saw you, my heart whispered: That's the one. And I knew then that I'll love you until the day after forever." she cried with pure joy.

He lifted her into his arms and held her closely. His lips clasped over hers with fierceness, the intensity of the moment making them cling to each other, both completely happy.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Authors Note: Sorry for the random Dylan. I was texting a friend and I guess he was still on my mind when writing this. But it's now fixed

-x-

Lucas watched as Brooke paraded around their room with only his button down dark blue shirt clothing her amazing body, her dark hair tousled from hours of passionate sex. She had never looked as sexy as she did now. Nor as happy which he was very grateful for. He chuckled as she hopped on the bed and laid next to him with a radiant smile on her face, her dark eyes shining brighter than her smile. He tucked a few unruly strands behind her ear and asked, "What?"

Brooke started drawing circles on his chest as she murmured, "I just can't help feeling as if this is some really good dream and that I can wake up at anytime to find you all the way across the world—"

"Pretty Girl…I'm really here with you." he said before kissing her soft lips lovingly. "We're really engaged and apparently we're having another baby. Just knowing that you are carrying my child fills me with a peace and happiness that's just indescribable."

Brooke sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "How did we even get here? So happy and in love about to embark on a brand new journey together?"

"We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it." he said against her silky dark hair as they laid there next to each other. "As to how we got here…I remember a wise woman once said that people that are meant to be together find their way in the end…and we are."

-x-

After getting bundled up with jackets and sweaters from the unusual cold weather the newly engaged couple set about catching up with their best friend and Brooke's soon to be in laws.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. This is Haley we're talking about…" she said anxiously as they entered the school. It was lunchtime so they knew Haley would be in her classroom. "I've told her almost everything under the sun about me."

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about…she's going to be thrilled about us tying the knot."

They continued talking down the hall of Tree Hill High, laughing as they walked to their next destination. Their laughter came to an abrupt halt as they looked at each other. The classroom was locked.

"I don't know why its locked..." he said as he gave up on trying to open it.

"We need to find out what's going on here." She said as she walked away from the door. "C'mon...I know a way to find out."

"What?" He said as he followed her to the main hall. "Brooke—"

She looked back at him, "C'mon! We gonna find out what's up. I'm naturally nosey so lets go."

They raced to the side of the building, right next to the dining hall. She then looked at him and demanded, "Alright peek in and see what's going on."

He looked at his fiance with utter shock, "What?! Are you crazy?"

She sighed exasperatingly. "No I'm not crazy and if you ever insinuate that again I will kick your ass. Now do as I say and see what's going on."

"Are you sure?! I mean it might not be anything-" He said as he looked up at the window.

"Yes-just do it!"

Lucas just nodded with a grim frown on his face. He lifted his head up to the window and saw Nathan with his head tilted back, his eyes closed—his mouth slightly ajar.

"What did you see?" She asked as he ducked suddenly.

Lucas shook his head, "I didn't really get a good look."

Brooke sighed then nodded, "Well look again..."

Lucas looked up again only this time he saw one hell of a view: Nathan standing up, his pants down—erection bare to Lucas's traumatized gaze with Haley on the desk, her skirt hiked up around her waist, her underwear around one ankle—legs spread wide—awaiting for him. Then he was thrust inside Haley. Shocked beyond belief he fell down to the ground, unable to believe what he had just witnessed.

"What did you see?" Brooke asked, taking in his petrified state.

"I-I'M FUCKING TRAMATIZED!" he exclaimed, his retinas scolded by what he had witnessed.

Brooke was at his side as she asked, "What?! What happened Lucas?!"

"I—can't...it's too shocking—I just can't..." he mumbled, burying his face into his hands.

"What is it baby? You can tell me..."

He looked extremely ill, "Please I just wanna go back to our house-"

Brooke cradled him in her arms, "Baby—what is it? What happened?"

"Uh-uh I can't it's too terrible—" He shook his head multiple times. "Lord kill the visual Jesus!"

"Lucas you have to tell me what's got you so upset?"

He looked at her, his eyes shiny from unshed angry tears. "I-I-It's Nathan—"

"What about him?"

"He-he-he's—" he stuttered as he tried to get the words out.

"He's what?"

"He's in there—right now—"

Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "He's in there? Then why is the door locked?"

"He's...he's fucking her—"

Her eyes widened. "What? He's fucking Haley in there?! Are you sure?"

He shivered in utter disgust, his good mood tainted. "Positive! They're fucking right now! And what's worse is I saw everything—!" he gagged, the unbidden images flying to his consciousness.

"Oh shit—you didn't—"

"HELL NO—" Lucas exclaimed already knowing where she was going with her unasked question. "I didn't enjoy what I saw! I feel like I'm blind because of it! Ew!"

Brooke shook her head, holding in a laugh, "No of course not—that's not what I meant—did you actually see them fucking?"

Lucas looked at her with mild frustration, "They were both bare-assed—her on the desk; legs spread, him approaching her with a raging hard-on! So the answer is YES! I saw all of that shit!"

"Oh my poor Lukey…well I guess that we have to forfeit telling them in person."

Lucas grabbed her hand and led her to the van, "You got that right."

"Don't worry baby…I'm sure I can erase those images from your head for you." she said seductively.

Lucas looked at her, "Why did we leave the house again?"

"I guess you were right…I had absolutely nothing to worry about…you did though." she said as she laughed.

Lucas looked at her again only this time with a deadened expression and said, "Not cool Brooke…not cool!" which made his fiance laugh even harder.

-x-

After a full afternoon of thorough memory erasing lovemaking the couple resurfaced bundled up once more and picked Nolan up from school who was happily surprised to see Lucas behind the wheel. Nolan demanded that he get out so that he could hug him properly. Lucas chuckled but did it and held his son lengthily, both sincerely happy to see each other.

After that little reunion the small family headed to Karen's and found Andy playing with Lily in the yard. Upon seeing them Lily came running headlong toward them. "Brooke! Lucas!"

"Hey Princess!" Brooke exclaimed as she reached her first.

Lucas watched the two embrace and playfully asked, "Hey what about me?"

"Ah-ha she likes me more than you!" Brooke said with a laugh.

Lily walked to him and hugged him tight. "Hey Lukey!" she then turned and hugged Nolan too. "Hey nephew!"

Karen walked out with a stern expression that melted into a radiant smile at the sight of Brooke and Nolan, but as soon as she spotted her son she ran into his arms as she said, "Lucas?! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Lucas smiled down at his beautiful mother and answered, "Well I missed everyone…especially my family. Speaking of family Brooke and I have a couple things to tell all of you…"

"Okay let's get inside it's freezing out here. In fact that's what I was going to tell my crazy husband and daughter to come in anyway. The temperature is dropping by the minute." Karen said before turning to go back inside.

They all followed her inside. "So what's going on you two?"

"We have some exciting news—"

"We know that already! Get to it!" Lily said as she sat down next to her father.

Brooke blushed then straightened her hair in a obvious manner.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Karen gasped, rushing to Brooke and taking her left hand to study the gorgeous engagement ring.

"Yes it is."

Nolan and Lily looked at both women and asked each other if either knew what was going on.

"I have no clue." Lily said as she watched her mom and his mom exuding pure excitement.

Nolan whispered to his aunt saying, "Me neither."

"We're getting married!" Brooke exclaimed happily, her movements bouncy and energetic.

"Hey watch it there…my baby's in there." he said as he adorably rubbed Brooke's small bump.

Everyone's eyes widened at that huge bombshell that Lucas dropped without much thought.

"Oh my God! Congratulations you two!" Karen said as she hugged her soon to be daughter in law.

Lily and Nolan looked stunned, "A baby?"

"How can Karen and I try for months and not have any luck and you look at someone and a baby appears?" Andy asked with a baffled smile.

Lucas chuckled and said, "Apparently Scotts are uncommonly fertile."

"Oh God I hope not." Karen said referring to Lily.

Brooke smiled and reassured the woman that she always saw as a mother, "I think that it only applies to the older Scott's."

"I'm so happy for you both! You've both made my entire year! First a grandson and now another grandchild and a long awaited wedding to boot! Ah!" she squealed, completely excited.

"I know right…" Brooke said practically bouncing, she then paused and asked seriously, "You're not overwhelmed by all of this are you?"

Karen waved it off, "Of course not! In fact I think that I should be asking you that."

"Oh I'm just fine with everything. I've been planning my wedding since I was a little girl. And I can make my own dress…"

Lucas smiled as his future wife and mother walked out of the room, already making plans.

-x-

Lucas leaned over and whispered into her ear saying, "Brooke…Brooke…"

"Hm?" she moaned still asleep.

Lucas kissed her warm soft cheek then said, "Baby I'm going to go take Nolan to school. Then try to drop by and tell Nathan about our news again. I will be back as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too Broody, now leave me alone I'm trying to sleep." she grumbled as she turned over.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. He then made his way to Nolan's room and knocked on the door. "Buddy time to get ready for school!"

"Leave me alone! I'm sleeping." came his son's drowsy response.

Lucas chuckled, "Alright that's his Davis side speaking…" and entered his room. He sat on his bed and did the only thing that worked for him whenever Keith tried to wake him up for school or work at the shop.

"Ew DAD!" Nolan exclaimed disgustedly, wiping out his ear after receiving a wet willy.

"You brought it on yourself kid. Get up, get dressed I'm taking you to school." he said sternly.

Nolan sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Where's mommy?"

"She's resting. So let's go. You don't wanna be late!"

"From now on can mom be the one to wake me up? That was gross!" Nolan said as he went to his closet and picked out one of his uniforms and a pair of white and black Vans and a really thick black jacket to ward off the chill.

"Well it depends on you kiddo. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Within fifteen minutes they were on their way out the door. Lucas looked at his son and smiled. "How do you feel about the new baby?"

"I think it's great. I hope that he's like Jamie."

Lucas let out a short chuckle and shook his head then asked, "What if your mom's having a girl?"

Nolan shrugged, "It'll be okay I guess. Aunt Lil's cool…so I guess I'll be okay with another girl in the family…"

Lucas pulled up to the school and smirked, "I guess that's a good enough answer. Alright we're here. Have a good day."

Nolan opened the door and was about to exit the car but paused asking, "Hey dad can I read your book after school?"

"Sure…I will have it waiting for you on your bed."

Nolan grinned then said, "Okay see ya later alligator!"

"After awhile crocodile!" he said back then watched his son join his clique of friends and enter the school with a fond nostalgic smile on his face. After Nolan disappeared into the building Lucas drove to the Naley house.

Just as he was pulling up he caught Nathan about to leave the house. "Hey man! Got a minute?"

"Yeah come in. Haley's here."

Lucas got out of the car and muttered, "Oh joy…I hope I don't have any flashbacks."

Nathan opened the door to find Haley about to go upstairs, "Look who's here!"

She turned and her face lit up at the sight of her husband walking in with Lucas. Haley rushed down and hugged her BFF. "Hey Bil! I had no idea that you were back! What brings you here?"

"To see you two. I tried surprising you at school yesterday during lunch but Brooke and I found that the door was locked. What were you doing in there?"

Haley blushed really badly and cleared her throat, "So how was the tour? I thought that you had another month?"

"I missed my family too much."

"We missed you too Luke." Nathan said as he clapped him on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that I caught both of you because I got news. Brooke and I—well we're getting married!"

Haley gasped then exclaimed, "Congrats Bil!"

"That's awesome man!"

Lucas grinned happily, "That's not all…"

"What else is there bro?"

"She's pregnant again!"

Haley blushed then said, "I actually knew about that one."

Nathan and Lucas looked at her as Nathan asked, "How'd you know Hales?"

"Well she's not the only one expecting. We ended up telling eachother that we were pregnant. We're even have the same due date."

"Wait Haley you're pregnant?" Nathan asked, stunned.

Haley looked at him with contrition, "I didn't know how to tell you and we've been kinda busy since you've been home—"

"Ugh OK I get it." Lucas said, getting flashbacks of the classroom incident. "So my best friend and my future wife are both pregnant…wow."

Nathan brows kinked as he said, "We're going to be second time fathers together…weird."

-x-

Shortly after Lucas and Nolan's departure Brooke woke up to an empty house. She turned on the stereo and stretched lengthily. She looked over and found a small missive on the bedside table and smiled.

Dear Pretty Girl, I'm going to drop off Nolan and then I'm going to hang out with Nathan for awhile but at the risk of sounding completely whipped I would love if you'd please take the day off so that I can have a chance to spoil you like you deserve. I will be back as soon as possible. I miss you already. Sincerely, Your Broody.

P.S: I love you and I made breakfast downstairs. See you soon.

She smiled brightly then put the letter on the table beside the bed. Brooke got out of bed and went to his closet. She took one of his shirts and inhaled his scent and melted.

But she couldn't stop herself. She loved his cologne—his scent period.

Brooke put on the pure white button down shirt and reveled in how soft the material was. She sighed, seeing that the bottom of his shirt stopped right at the top of her thighs which meant her ass was barely covered. "But who is gonna see you like this anyway." She said to herself, walking out of the closet.

Her stomach started growling loudly and went downstairs into the kitchen only to find breakfast was already made for her. "He's smart, sexy and thoughtful...let's see if daddy made anything that you would agree with…"

Brooke loaded her plate with food and made herself a cup of lemon tea. She prayed over her plate then tasted the omelets first, hoping that the baby would allow her to at least have this. That gave her courage to eat the rest and found that he managed to guess the foods she could stomach after all. By the time she finished washing everything Lucas entered their house with a bouquet of tiger lilies.

"I didn't think that shirt would look so good on anybody but me." He said putting down his keys and the bouquet on the table.

"Hi..." she said as soon as he was close.

"Hi..." he responded then kissed her so meticulously that her toes curled on the marble floors. He deepened the kiss as soon as she sighed, his hands gripping the curve of her ass, hoisting her up slightly.

"Damn..." she whispered, her hazel eyes meeting his deep brown gaze. "I suppose you did miss me huh."

"You missed me just as much."

Brooke didn't deny it. After all she did go into his side of the closet and inhaled his scent, wanting to soak in it. Instead she kissed him, wanting more of his kisses on her tongue.

He broke away with a chuckle and a hike of a brow, "Gotta have your daily dose of Beyonce huh?"

 _I love you... I love you... I love you_

 _Baby I love you_

 _You are my life_

 _My happiest moments weren't complete_

 _If you weren't by my side_

 _You're my relation_

 _In connection to the sun_

 _With you next to me_

 _There's no darkness I can't overcome_

 _You are my raindrops_

 _I am a seed_

 _With you and God, who's my sunlight_

 _I bloom and grow so beautifully_

 _Baby, I'm so proud_

 _So proud to be your girl_

 _You make the confusion_

 _Go all away_

 _From this cold and mixed up world_

Brooke smiled as she listened to the beautiful love song and replied, "I love this song…it perfectly describes how I feel about you."

"Really?" He watched her nod her head while he inclined his. "Well I guess I'd better pay close attention to the lyrics so that I know exactly how my beautiful fiance feels about me. But while I do that…will you dance with me?"

Brooke smiled happily, "I'd love to."

 _I am in love with you_

 _You set me free_

 _I can't do this thing_

 _Called life without you here with me_

 _'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

 _I'll never leave_

 _Just keep lovin' me_

 _The way I love you loving me_

 _'Cause I am in love with you_

 _You set me free_

 _I can't do this thing_

 _Called life without you here with me_

 _'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

 _I'll never leave_

 _Just keep lovin' me_

 _The way I love you loving me_

Lucas brought her in and held her close as they danced to the slow ballad. As he listened to the words he was moved that she felt so deeply about him. He felt honored, unworthy but it made him love her all the more because he knew she really meant it.

 _And I know you love me_

 _Love me for who I am_

 _'Cause years before I became who I am_

 _Baby you were my man_

 _I know it ain't easy_

 _Easy loving me_

 _I appreciate the love and dedication_

 _From you to me_

 _Later on in my destiny_

 _I see myself having your child_

 _I see myself being your wife_

 _And I see my whole future in your eyes_

 _Thought of all my love for you_

 _Sometimes makes me wanna cry_

 _Realize all my blessings_

 _I'm grateful to have you by my side_

Brooke smiled as that part came up because it put in words just how lucky she felt, how much he had accepted her over the years and finally their wonderful future. They swayed to the music and Lucas brought her in closer, cherishing her as this moment sealed in his memory.

 _I am in love with you_

 _You set me free_

 _I can't do this thing_

 _Called life without you here with me_

 _'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

 _I'll never leave_

 _Just keep lovin' me_

 _The way I love you loving me_

 _'Cause I am in love with you_

 _You set me free_

 _I can't do this thing_

 _Called life without you here with me_

 _'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

 _I'll never leave_

 _Just keep lovin' me_

 _The way I love you loving me_

 _Every time I see your face_

 _My heart smiles_

 _Every time it feels so good_

 _It hurts sometimes_

 _Created in this world_

 _To love_

 _To hold_

 _To feel_

 _To breathe_

 _To live you_

Before either knew it they were locked in a passionate kiss. Lucas lifted her on his countertop and kissed her hungrily until she was joining the madness of the moment, her fingers tugging his blond locks. He wedged his hips in between her thighs and continued kissing her slowly and passionately.

 _Dangerously in love_

 _I can't do this thing_

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_

 _I'll never leave_

 _Just keep loving me_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _I cannot do_

 _I cannot do anything without you in my life_

 _Holding me, kissing me, loving me_

 _Dangerously_

 _I love you_

 _Dangerously in love with you_

 _I love you_

 _Ohh I love you_

 _I love love love love love you_

 _I love you_

 _Oh I love you_

 _I love love love love love you_

 _I love you I love you I love you_

 _Dangerously in love_

"I love you too Pretty Girl…" he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

Two hours later Brooke sighed as she leaned against him in the hot bubbly water, still admiring her new ring. "I love taking baths. Especially with you. It's like taking a vacation from the world. I feel so relaxed…"

"Good that's exactly how I wanted you to feel today." He trained off when she began washing her sexy soapy body he groaned audibly.

At first he halted her, then he began washing her himself, the roughness of the loofa beginning on her sides, massaging her then her swollen belly and then up to her breasts. And she was reacting very strongly!

It was like her body wasn't her own anymore. She shivered as he began pinching her pink nipples lightly, making her cry out as the sensation reached her clitoris. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.

Then she felt Lucas press her legs open and felt a light touch on her clit sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. She cried out as his touch became rougher, making her churn her hips while water sloshed out of the deep hot tub.

Brooke gasped out when suddenly she was lifted up out of the tub and carried into her bedroom. She was pressed down on the bed with her legs spread eagle. She heard him growl and suddenly she was writhing in pleasure again. She felt his hands on her breast and his heated tongue on her pulsating clit. She arched her back, crying out as she drew closer and closer to cumming.

Her eyes snapped open as the most intense climax of the century washed over her body, making her body tremble from head to toe.

"Oh my God! Amazing! I'm not sure what is got into you but...damn!" She giggled and gasped, still delirious from her mind bending orgasm.

He was unbelievably turned on at the sight of her euphoric delight and wanted more than anything to give her more.

"I don't know what it is…but knowing you're carrying my baby makes you even more attractive than before." he said as he climbed on top of her.

She blushed at the praise and said, "You certainly have a way with words…"

"It's true…you're so gorgeous normally but now that you're having our child you're even more breathtaking now." he said in pure awe.

Brooke moaned as he took her lips in a slow sizzling kiss that had her hormones working double time even though he had just satisfied her a short time ago.

"God Lucas…make love to me again…" she moaned as she felt her body flaming once more.

Lucas then slowly entered her sweet wet pussy, beginning a slow rhythmic motion that carried him deeper inside her.

Brooke looked up at him, pleasure written all over his strikingly handsome face, making him look even more magnificent which amped up her pleasure. Just knowing he was enjoying it made her enjoy it all the more. Then thoughts ceased to exist when he began thrusting inside her with deep sturdy thrusts. This new pace took away all inhibitions and in its place white-hot sensations flowed. Lucas then surprised her by lifting her into his arms, his hands clasped to her ass all the while still pumping slowly inside her. She cried out blissfully, clinging to him as the new position hit some new angles-some of which she never knew existed before-causing a slew of earth-shattering vibrations that were shockingly intense so intense it triggered another violently wild orgasm.

He continued to ride her through her bucking, practically relentless with it. He clutched her close while she raked over his back with her nails. He grunted in pleasure-pain then kissed her torridly, their tongues mating as well as their bodies. She moaned into his mouth as he put her on her back again, driving even harder, making her writhe with his thrusts.

The two moved together in perfect harmony until the pressure began to build and build until finally they reached their highest sexual peak in hot pulsating waves of extreme bliss. They both sighed completely worn out.

"Mm…I'm hungry." Brooke said as her stomach rumbled. "It seems like I'm always hungry…"

Lucas exhaled and rolled off of her. "You in the mood for pizza?"

"No…but I could go for some spaghetti." she said eagerly.

"Anything for you."

Twenty minutes later Brooke watched him cook and her insatiable stomach rumbled more. Lucas looked so sexy cooking in nothing but his jeans and an apron. "I'm almost done babe…"

"I know…" she said as she took out a bottle of ranch.

Lucas drained the pasta and stirred the meaty sauce then fixed her a nice portion of food as well as himself. As soon as he brought it to her she grinned and literally doused the pasta with ranch dressing and stirred it up then proceed to eat the concoction.

"Mm! This is so good!" Brooke groaned with delight.

Lucas looked amused and disgusted, "If you say so…"

She offered him a forkful and asked innocuously, "Want some?"

He shook his head, "Nope. I will leave that to you and baby Scott in there."

"Come on just a tiny bit? You would try it if you love me." she taunted with a teasing smile as she tried to give him a forkful.

He looked at the mess and shook his head, "I love you truly but there's nooo way that I'm going to eat that stuff."

Brooke pouted then changed the topic and bit her lip as she said, "My legs are still shaking after our bath together."

Lucas grinned and said, "Oh yeah?"

"Mm hmm…I think that I might need a massage. My body's all achy…" she said with a naughty grin.

He looked at her incredulously then said, "Brooke we just—"

"Hormones baby…hormones…" she said as she climbed into his lap.

"I thought that you were hungry?"

Brooke nodded, "I am hungry. But who says that I can't do two things at once? Or rather you do two things at once. Fuck and feed me Luke."

Lucas groaned as her lips began teasing his neck, "You're gonna be the death of me Pretty Girl…thank God I took my medication already." he said as he placed her on the table and proceeded to give her exactly what she wants.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Lucas's book The Reawakening of the Past was doing very well despite his sudden departure from the book tour to both his and the publishing house surprise and pleasure. He sold over five million copies worldwide. Lucas was entirely stunned by the success and humbled. Brooke had been extremely pleased to know that their story had far surpassed An Unkindness of Ravens which centered around Peyton. He was even nominated for a RITA Award for his new book.

Brooke had practically screamed with her excitement for him as soon as he told her the news, knowing that The RITA Award was the highest award of distinction for romance novels and novellas.

"I'm proud of you fiance!" she cooed, beaming with pride.

Lucas took her into his arms and looked at her lovingly, "Thanks babe but you know I couldn't have done it without you…this may sound corny but you're my inspiration Ms. Davis soon-to-be Mrs. Scott."

"Say it again…"

"What?"

"The part where you say my name."

Lucas chuckled then chucked her under her chin and said teasingly, "You've been watching Ever After a little too much there Pretty Girl…"

Brooke chuckled then admitted, "You're right I have…but that doesn't change the fact that I can't help but love the way you say it. It's nice to hear you say soon to be Mrs. Scott."

"Where are we on the planning?" he asked as he opened the fridge and grabbed an apple and took a big bite.

After informing both Haley and Nathan of their upcoming nuptials they had stood at a standstill. Other than asking both to be in the wedding as man/matron of honor they hadn't gotten anything done.

"Actually Haley and I were going to go over some things with you tomorrow after our doctor's appointment. However tonight we should celebrate your amazing success. Too bad I can't drink with you." she said with a disappointed frown.

"Speaking of that… I have something for you."

Brooke followed him into the wine cellar. "Lucas Scott why are we in here?"

"Well I know how bummed you have been about not being able to have a few drinks so I got you this…" Brooke looked at the nonalcoholic wine and beer with tears and a smile. Lucas went on to say, "They say that it tastes like the real thing…only without the buzz."

"You're so damn thoughtful! Ugh I love you so much!"

"So how about that celebratory drink?" Lucas asked with a grin, taking the wine with them, deciding to drink it with her.

A few minutes later she watched him open the bottle and pour them each a glass and handed her hers.

They lifted their glasses for a toast. "To the most brilliant man I know…You truly deserve the success, and with such efforts you are sure to earn more. Keep up the good work. Congratulations baby."

"Thank you Pretty Girl…"

They sipped the nonalcoholic wine and were pleasantly surprised at the taste. "It tastes good. Really good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I really do because now I can pretend to be drunk in front of people." Brooke jokes with a giddy laugh.

Lucas chuckled, already imagining their reactions to the faux wine. "You can only do that here around our core friends. Otherwise the gossip mags would be saying: Brooke Davis drunk while pregnant details inside!"

"Ooh good point." She then grinned devilishly, "You know what I really wanna do?"

"What do you wanna do?"

Brooke the gently bit his ear and whispered sultrily, "I really want to fuck Lucas—"

"Mom! Dad I'm home!" Nolan exclaimed as he entered the house.

Lucas groaned with disappointment then forced a cheerful tone in his voice saying, "We're in the kitchen bud!"

Nolan walked in with Nathan and Jamie behind him and hugged his mother and father. "Jamie wants to spend the night tonight so can he?"

"Sure he can. I would love having my godson over!"

Nolan beamed up at his mom then said to Jamie, "Come on I got a brand new game that we can play…"

"No hey Uncle Lucas J-Luke?" Lucas asked with amusement just before the boys could race off.

Jamie hugged both of his godparents and said a warm hey before taking off with his cousin.

"I brought his clothes over just in case you guys said yes." Nathan said with a smirk. "Brooke you're not supposed to be drinking while you're pregnant!" Nathan exclaimed as soon as he saw the two wine glasses.

Brooke rolled her eyes then said, "Oh get off your high horse! I can drink if I want. Right Luke?"

Nathan was about to blow a gasket when Lucas and Brooke started laughing hard.

"What's so funny?"

"Your reaction…" Brooke said as she regained her composure. "It's nonalcoholic wine. Lucas bought me a bottle because he knew that I missed drinking wine and also we were celebrating…"

"Celebrating what?" he asked, taking a seat on one of the stools at the snack bar.

"I'm nominated for a RITA Award for The Reawakening of the Past…"

Nathan grinned, "Congrats man! But what's a RITA?"

"It's like the highest award in the romance novel world. It's like the Emmys or the Grammys but for books. Or for you it's like getting the MVP award. Right?" Brooke explained with a bright smile.

Lucas nodded bashfully, "Pretty much…I hope I win…but I don't think I'm going."

"You're going to win Broody. It's guaranteed! It's in the stars superstar."

"It's in April Brooke—you could have the baby then and who knows there's probably a book they love better—"

Brooke frowned than said, "Do I really need to dress up in a cheer uniform and recite old cheers just so you can believe in yourself? Because I will do it!"

"Aaand that's my queue to leave. Anyways congratulations on the nomination and I hope you get it. See you guys!" Nathan said as he got to his feet and walked away.

"Later Nate!" Lucas shouted behind him. Once he was out of the house he turned to her and laughed, "That was pretty funny.I have to admit."

Brooke giggled, "I know…God the look on his face! We have to get more people with that."

"You're too much sometimes you know that?" he asked as he held her, his hands going down to her ass.

She gasped deep then laughed, "As are you! I thought that you were more of a leg man or a breast guy—"

"I'm a Brooke Davis man…every bit of you turns me on…" he said as he nibbled on the side of her jaw.

Brooke moaned at the feel of his lips on her skin then reminded him softly, "The boys are upstairs right now…"

"And?" he asked, his hands groping her round ass, his fingers inciting her as they massaged her flesh.

"Fuck it let's go back to the cellar." she mumbled against his lips, completely turned on.

"Mom! What are we having for dinner because we're hungry!" Nolan asked from the top stairway.

Brooke sighed, knowing the moment was long gone then said to Lucas, "The joy of being a parent." she then shouted, "How does curry chicken, rice and broccoli sound?"

"Good!"

Brooke pouted then shrugged, "I guess I will go ahead and get started then."

Lucas kissed her forehead, "I'll help you with dinner."

-x-

The next day after dropping the kids off at Naleys early the couple went to Brooke's checkup at 9 o'clock sharp. Brooke had fallen asleep on him for an hour as they waited, still tired due to the growing baby within her. By the time they were called Brooke had managed to wake up enough to go into the back and get weighed, and questioned about the pregnancy.

Ten minutes later they were led into the room. The nurse asked Brooke to strip down and put on the gown provided and wait for her doctor to come. Once she made an appearance Lucas held Brooke's hand as Dr. Joyce placed a blanket over her to keep the gel from ruining her panties and squirted the warmed gel over her belly and performed the ultrasound. Lucas felt overwhelmed as he saw the image of their baby for the first time. A joyous smile lit his face at the sight of what they created together. "Wow…there's the baby…"

Brooke smiled warmly at the screen, "Yeah there's the baby…"

"Alright Ms. Davis you are precisely at 22 weeks. The baby is developing very nicely. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Joyce asked expectantly as she examined her with the transducer.

Brooke was torn between wanting to know and being surprised. "Luke?"

He looked at her and stated, "I would like to know."

Brooke held his hand then nodded with a happy smile, "Yes we want to know."

"You're having a girl. Congratulations."

Lucas kissed her head and laughed with joy, completely amazed that they were having a little girl that would hopefully be the spitting image of her mother. After they left their appointment Brooke was on cloud nine.

"We're having a girl!" she squealed exuberantly, practically bouncing with each step. "Can you believe it?"

"I honestly can't. It's like I can't believe that this is my life—I don't know what I would do without you."

Brooke took his hand in hers and said softly, "I don't know what I would do either. I'm a bit hungry and thirsty…can we get something to eat. I'm craving shrimp Lo mein."

"Alright so you want to go to the Yummy House China Bistro? It's right up the could even walk there."

"Ooh yes! I love their spring rolls!" she said, practically drooling at the thought of them. Her phone started ringing and she answered with a cheerful, "Hello?"

"Hey Tigger I was wondering when you were coming over so we could plan this wedding."

"We will be right there as soon as we make a stop at Yummy House Bistro." she said with a smile as he took her hand in his as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Oh my God can you please get me an order of Moo Goo Gai Pan! I've been wanting it for days but I was too lazy to go get it. Plus Nathan's been dead tired lately so I didn't want to bother him…"

"Say no more Tutormom. We will be there in a jiffy."

"Thank you Brooke! Oh I almost forgot to ask you if you guys know the sex of the baby yet?"

"Actually we do. And we will let you know when we get there. OK love you bye!" she then hung up and turned to Lucas, "Please don't let me forget to the Moo Goo Gai Pan for Haley…she's craving it badly."

"Okay you got it…she's OK right?" he asked as he opened the door for her yo walk through.

"Yeah, she wanted to know when we were coming over to go over plans for the wedding. And she's also anxious to know what we're having but other than that she seemed fine."

"I still can't believe you guys due dates are a day or two apart."

Brooke giggled then admitted, "Me neither. I have to admit that it's very cool that our kids will be the same age."

"Hello welcome to Yummy House Bistro how may I help you?"

They placed their order in then paid for it and waited. Brooke sat down at a nearby table and said, "So I was thinking of naming her Layla Marie. Or Gia Karen, Melina Ann."

"They're beautiful names… but I like Imogen as a name."

Brooke gave him a dour look and asked disbelievingly, "As in from Cymbeline? You want to name our daughter after a Shakespeare character?"

"It's a nice name and it's unique." he pointed out. "And when did you read that?"

She rolled her eyes and answered, "I used to read it to Nolan when I was pregnant with him. Since you weren't in the picture I wanted him to know what you liked to read."

"You done it with her yet?"

"Everytime you fall asleep."

Lucas smiled and caressed their baby, "I want in on that tradition…"

"Scott order up!" The man shouted as he set their food on the counter.

Once they received their order they walked back to their car and headed toward Naley's. As soon as she saw them Haley hugged them and invited them in.

"The boys are all tuckered out. That's including Nathan." she chuckled humorously as they all sat down at the dining room table. "So first things first where's my Moo Goo Pai Pan?"

Lucas searched the bags and handed over her portion of food with an indulgent smile. Haley inhaled the delicious scent and sighed, "Thank you! I'm starving!"

"Second what are you having?"

"A baby." Brooke deadpanned while Lucas stifled a small laugh.

Haley threw her fortune cookie at her then whined, "Oh come on Tigger tell me! I've been anxious to know since I found out!"

"I'm just kidding Hales…It's a girl."

"Yes! I was hoping for a girl!" Haley said giddily, before shoveling some food into her mouth. "God this hits the spot!"

Brooke bit into her spring roll then asked, "When do you find out about that one in there?"

"Tuesday. And to be honest I wish it would hurry the hell up!"

"Okay down to business…we have a wedding to plan."

Brooke smiled then went through her massive bag and brought out all of the wedding magazines she collected since their engagement. "I post-it the pages that I liked off bat. But I can be persuaded to add something that you would like Luke."

Lucas and Brooke went through every detail with Haley, Lucas and Brooke having vetoed a few ideas like the doves, saying that he didn't want to dodge poop on their wedding day and she shouldn't either. Brooke agreed and proposed fireworks at the end of the night instead.

Lucas liked the rose petal cannon and would not take no for an answer saying, "It's cool! And I would much rather deal with flowers than confetti. Plus it's a cannon—can't get any better than that."

Brooke pinched his chin between her fingers playfully then said in a babyish voice, "You are such a man!"

Lucas moved his head away then kissed her mouth quickly. Haley rolled her eyes, "Ugh you're so in love it's sickening! Please tell me that Nathan and I weren't that nauseating?"

"You were worse." They said in unison.

"Ooh I want that!" Brooke said with glittering eyes as she pointed out what she wanted.

Haley gasped and sighed, "That is pretty!"

"A hanging flower dance floor?" he asked as he looked at the picture before him. He had to admit that it looked really appealing.

Brooke nodded, "It looks spectacular doesn't it? And I bet it would look even better in person."

"Okay music…"

"Out the gate I want two Beyonce songs…Dangerously in love and The closer I get to you featuring Luther Vandross. Although our first dance should be From this moment on by Shania 's a song I always thought that I would share my first dance with my husband."

"I always wanted At Last by Etta James."

"That's so played out Broody. But we can flip for it…"

Lucas shook his head, "No that song you chose is beautiful too and I think it fits us more…"

"You bet your ass it does."

"Now for the party music…"

Brooke tapped her chin with her fingertip, "Hmm…Closer by Ne-yo, In the Ayer by Flo Rida…"

"Ooh what about Bday or Single ladies?" Lucas teased.

"I'm shocked that you even know Beyonce Luke!" Haley snickered.

"It's her fault. She plays her all the time." he accused playfully.

Brooke shoved her shoulder into his just as playfully and said, "I do not! I play her a moderate amount of times."

"I think we should have some classic rock thrown in like American woman by The Guess Who or Barracuda by Heart…"

Haley wrote it down.

"No objections Pretty Girl?"

Brooke shrugged, "Marriage is about compromise… I gotta practice sometime."

"Have a set date?" Haley asked inquisitively, looking at both of her best friends.

"February 20th…" Lucas said as he kissed her hand.

"That's cutting it close guys…usually it takes almost a year to plan a wedding—"

"Except when it came to you." Brooke pointed out. "Besides we can get this done in time even if we have to pay extra. Besides most of that time is spent on finding the dress—which I already designed, the location of which will be in The Bllantyne, a luxury collection hotel in Charlotte…"

"That's a really nice hotel…" Haley remarked. "Who's all in the wedding party?"

"Well of course you and Nathan are in it, Rachel—"

"Absolutely not. If she comes then Dan's gonna show up and I don't want to deal with that on the happiest day of my life. Next."

"Having your dad there might not—" Lucas silenced her with a glare and she looked right back at him, "Be such a catastrophe! Rachel and I promised each other that we would have each other in our weddings—"

"I don't want him there Brooke—"

"Fine. Millicent then. And you?"

"Skills and Mouth."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I need another bridesmaid then because you have three groomsmen while I have two bridesmaids."

"Fine get Rachel. But Dan had better not show up."

Haley cleared her throat then said, "Alright guest lists…"

"I want an intimate wedding. No more than 75 guests." Brooke said with a decisive nod.

Lucas nodded, "Sounds good to me."

-x-

Lucas was officially tired of the wedding. Yes he couldn't wait to get married to his future wife but the planning was murder. Especially with the limited time limit Brooke decided on.

As soon as he saw her, he kissed her passionately, and then after they broke apart he met her eyes and said on a sigh, "I want us to elope."

"Elope? But what would people think—?" she began but he interrupted.

"This isn't about what people think. This is about us, you and me—it's about following your gut, your heart Brooke. And I know that us marrying now is the right thing for us."

She looked taken aback and demanded, "Where is this sense of urgency coming from? I thought we were going to—"

"Do you want to marry me or not?" He demanded sharply, looking into her eyes as he held her.

Brooke's eyes widened at his tone and replied, "Of course I do but—"

He looked at her in shock, "But, but; what, Brooke?"

Brooke sighed and moved away from him, wrapping her arms around herself, "I always wanted a big wedding with all my family there, my dad walking me down the aisle—" she then broke off; realizing that that dream may never come true. A tear flowed down her cheek as sadness overwhelmed her. She sat down on the chair and sighed, her heart heavy.

Even though she is the biggest bitch in the world Victoria was still her mother and deep down she still wanted her to be there. Brooke could count on two hands how often she saw her father Richard. But he was sure to let his severe thoughts be known about Lucas and they were not good.

Lucas cursed himself, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Aw Brooke—I'm sorry… we can wait as long as you want ok? Just please don't cry… I can't take it when you cry."

She sniffled and looked at him with watery eyes, "I'm sorry… It's just that I always wanted them to be at my wedding you know; I wanted them to see me deliriously happy in my wedding gown… Now that's never going to happen."

He nodded, "To no fault of our own."

"Look I made my choice. I want you, I love you. It's just," She then sighed, "… a girl thing."

Lucas sighed and caressed her face lovingly, "No, you're absolutely right. You should have your family there. I'm sorry for trying to rush you into something you're clearly not ready for."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not that I'm not ready it's just… I want them there when we say I do. But I know that's impossible so…" she then smiled up at him brightly and full of happiness, "Let's get married."

He blinked at her, "Really—y-you mean it?"

She kissed his lips and smiled up at him, "Yes I mean it. I want to marry you right now."

"You have no idea how happy I am…" He then paused and shook his head, "But I can't let you give up on your dream like that. You want a big no holds barred wedding then that's what we'll do."

She shook her head, "But they're never going to change their minds about us. It's a lost cause."

"They will… I know it." He would make sure of it.

She looked up at him with sadness and uncertainty, "But how do you know?"

He just smiled, caressed her face and replied, "I just know."

-x-

A few days later Lucas took a red eye flight and tracked down her relatives in Los Angeles and had set up an appointment with the Davis's. He went by a different name just so he could actually talk with them.

"Mr. Black Mr. Davis can see you now." The receptionist chimed with a sunny smile. She then showed him to the double oakwood doors and said, "Right this way…"

"Thank you…"

"What the hell are you doing here Scott?" He asked coldly as he sat behind his expensive redwood desk, toying with his gold name plate.

Despite how he felt about him, Lucas began with the truth, "Look, I'm only here because of Brooke. She's not happy."

"Ooh big surprise there—but she made her choice. She chose you." Victoria said sardonically, leaning against her husband's desk.

"No, that's not what she's unhappy about." He said patiently, wanting to be anywhere but there in that moment. But then he remembered how Brooke told him longingly how she wanted both of their family there for their big day and he intended to make that happen even if it killed him.

"Then lay it on us. What's she so unhappy about?" Richard asked as he regarded him with mild interest.

He took a deep breath and explained to them what Brooke wanted, "Brooke deserves the wedding of her dreams. We both should know that. She needs you guys to support her, to fuss over her, to be a family to her. I don't want you to cut communication from her because of me, she doesn't deserve that. And I know that she doesn't want that either although she would never admit it. She's stubborn like that."

Victoria scoffed, "So you're still going through that atrocity?"

He glowered at her, and snarled, "—it's not an atrocity—" He sighed to regain his control and went on, "Look, I love Brooke, alright and I want to make all her dreams come true—starting with this one wish. Richard, she wants you to walk her down the aisle and give her away, not some stand in. Victoria, she wants you to be there as the mother of the bride with happy tears in your eyes and a smile on your face." He shrugged and went on further, "Look, this is not for me—it's for her. I don't care whether you show up at our wedding or not ok. But she does care whether she admits it or not." With that he walked out of his office.

-x-

Two months later…

There she stood. The beautiful bride, in her maternity wedding dress, looking incredibly radiant. It was a V-Neck sleeveless with Swarovski white Givre rare crystal beading floor length Empire chiffon Bridal gown custom made by Brooke Davis herself. A necklace dripping with stunning diamonds around her neck and matching dripping earrings in her ears. Her dark brown hair swept up in an elegant updo with a veil.

Brooke fit into the dress without a single problem. Haley had to model for her since she was practically the same size as her anyway and it was easier to do her measurements that way.

"You look incredible." Haley said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry! You're going to make me cry and then I would have to do this make up all over again!" Brooke chuckled, even though tears were already forming.

Haley wiped her eyes and shrugged, "I can't help it! It's mostly from envy because you look too damn beautiful to be seven months pregnant!"

"Shut up you're gorgeous in that lovely maid of honor dress."

"Thank you Tigger. I'm going to pretend to believe you on your day." Haley was wearing a peach colored off the shoulder maternity dress that Brooke had also designed.

"I'm here!" Rachel said as she rushed through the door, looking fabulous in her deep red dress that clung to her curves.

"Better late than never huh Rach?"

"Whatever I got here didn't I? Besides Dan's been extra horny lately—I think he's taking something—"

Brooke chuckled, "Well you wanted the DILF you got the DILF."

The door opened up and the girls looked at the opening and gasped, "Oh my God!"

"Brooke is that your—"

"Daddy!" she said as she hurried to hug her father who was dressed in the most beautiful tux she had ever laid eyes on.

"It's like seeing a Bigfoot!" Haley whispered to Rachel, completely shocked at the scene playing out before them.

"I know! And he's totally hot!"

"Rachel you're married to Dan!"

Rachel scowled at her, "Thanks for the not needed reminder bitch—"

"It's time Brookie. You ready?" Richard asked with a proud smirk.

Brooke who was now crying uncontrollably shook her head, "I have to redo my makeup now because I'm so happy you're here that I'm freaking crying!"

"Okay take as long as you need cookie. He's not going anywhere…"

After Lily and the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle The Wedding March began and Lucas's heart went to his throat at the sight of Brooke in her Scarlet Creations original wedding dress. She walked down the aisle slowly, her eyes only on him, grinning like the angel she had been the moment he met her. A tear escaped her eye as she walked with her father who had sucked up his ill feelings toward him and made his daughter happy.

Brooke's heart pounded as she and her father approached the alter, her eyes on Lucas. He stood proudly at the altar as she stopped before him, Minister Charles and Lucas's best man Nathan, and the groomsmen Mouth and Skills.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Lucas and Brooke. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." He then looked at the Bride and her father and asked, "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Richard reflexively held tighter but Brooke looked at him and he was forced to let go, "I do…" He watched her join Lucas at the altar, and sat next to Victoria and watched them closely.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Sweat began to pour down his face at the mention of that verse but to his astonishment and relief no one spoke up nor did they stand. He sighed and heard her sigh as well. He smiled, and looked at her. She smiled back then looked back at Minister Charles.

Minister Charles turned to Lucas and asked, "Do you Lucas take Brooke to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Lucas looked at her, with her bright eyes shining with happiness and tears. "I do."

Minister Charles turned to Brooke and asked, "Do you Brooke take Lucas to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Brooke smiles brightly at Lucas, "I do."

They then called Nolan over who's the ring bearer and untied the rings from the pillow. Minister Charles nods respectively and went on, "What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" They handed the rings to him, both smiling nervously.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.

He handed the beautiful gold banded diamond ring to Lucas and said to him; "Lucas, in placing this ring on Brooke's finger, repeat after me: Brooke, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Lucas said them proudly, "Brooke, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

He handed the ring to Brooke and said to her; "Brooke, in placing this ring on Lucas's finger, repeat after me: Lucas, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness." Minister Charles then spoke to the congregation, "In as much as Lucas and Brooke have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith—and declared their unity by giving and receiving these rings—are now joined."

He turned back to the now married couple and smiled, "You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend."

"We will…" Brooke said smiling, looking into his eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What—therefore—God has joined together—let no man put asunder."

Minster Charles smiled down at both of them, "And so, by the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

He smiled at both of them and finally said, "You may now kiss the bride."

"Hallelujah!" Lucas whooped in joy then kissed her fiercely, with all the love he had in his heart for her. She kissed him back as her heart swelled with overwhelming love for him.

"Today we sealed our destinies together forever and I couldn't be happier." He whispered with a smile, holding her hands in his. Her smile was as brilliant as his as she as they walked back down the aisle hand in hand, as Man and Wife.

"We'll never be apart again."

She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes, "Promise?"

"I promise. We won't ever be apart." He said looking down at her tears streaked face. They continued to walk down the aisle as part of the church cheered wildly while the other half remained deadly silent.

As soon as they made it outside her friends and family were outside to meet them. They paused and he looked them in the eye and said, "Thank you."

"It wasn't for you," Victoria said coldly, "It was for Brooke. My sweet Brooke…" Victoria said with tears in her eyes. "You look so beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you, mama." She then kissed both of her cheeks and smiled and did the same with her family. "I'll see you at the reception."

"You can count on it."

They stepped inside the limo and were finally alone for the first time in months. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. "I can't believe I'm Mrs. Lucas Scott."

"Believe it. You're mine now." He then kissed her slowly; with all the adoration in his heart, making love to her mouth. "I love you so much."

She rested her head on his solid shoulder, "I know. I love you too."

He kissed her again, showing her how much he adored her. She blushed softly and climbed out of the limo once they stopped at their destined place. She held his hand and walked into the ballroom. As soon as the DJ queued them to come to the dance floor. Brooke stared up into the eyes of her husband, still unable to believe that she was finally Mrs. Scott.

Brooke gasped at the sight of the hanging flower installation, completely blown away by how amazing it looked in person. But she was brought back to the blissfulness that came with being married as Lucas brought her into his arms skillfully. They danced together slowly, not noticing anyone else; as far as they were concerned it was just the two of them dancing the waltz.

Victoria watched as her daughter danced with her new husband and felt tears sting her eyes. She was proud of her. They now smiled happily at each other their eyes aglow with love and bliss. She sighed, and nodded her unwilling approval of the boy.

"They look happy don't they?" Victoria said with a sigh. Her husband merely grunted as he watched the same scene. "Oh, she's glowing. Just looking at her, I know we did the right thing."

Richard looked at her with shock, "By letting her marry a fucking punk?"

"He's not a punk and he never was. He's a good man…"

His eyes snapped to her, angrily, "What kind of a good man leaves his girlfriend to raise their child alone—"

"Brooke already explained that. He didn't know. But now that he does he's been there for Nolan every step of the way."

"He wouldn't have known him at all if I had my way."

Victoria gave him a patient look, "But it's her life Richard. She wanted to marry Lucas whether we accepted it or not. I would rather bite my tongue than lose my daughter forever."

He gave her an impatient look, "Was that before or after you stole her company and ran it into the ground? Besides we already lost her to that—"

"Richard, stop it—it's a happy day. Let's just enjoy this happy occasion. For Brooke."

Richard nodded, looking at his daughter laughing at something her new husband said. "Alright, for her."

A few hours later Lucas carried Brooke over the threshold of their honeymoon suite. He set her down carefully and looked at her, she was finally his wife.

Lucas kissed her lips softly yet filled with passion, lovingly. Brooke moaned softly as he began kissing along her jaw line, showing her how much he adored her, his hands caressing slowly, over her shoulders, breasts, stomach and thighs. She sighed against his mouth losing herself in his arms as he slowly, stripped her of her clothes, leaving her naked in the soft light of the lamp. He signed as she did the same with him, looking over her lovingly, his hands tracing the outline of her body, the sides of her breasts to cup her face just to kiss her again. She melted under his attention, the sensations almost too much, her nipples pebbled against his mouth, his tongue sweeping over each one with sweet deliberation, his touch setting her senses on fire as he communicated his love through his caress. By the time she called out for him, her body was quivering with hungry desire. They made-love slowly in the spooning position, savoring each-other, knowing that they were sealing their vows to love, honor and obey. Her heart pounded, and her eyes leaked with heartfelt tears. Never had she experienced something so wonderful and beautiful.

"I love you Lucas," she gasped as climax took over her entire body.

"I love you too Pretty Girl," he said also climaxing with her.

After their bodies relaxed, she murmured, "My husband."

He cuddled her close to him, never wanting to let go. "My wife."

-x-

Two weeks before her due date Brooke wanted to have a professional pregnancy photo shoot and she wanted it done with Lucas wearing his old basketball jersey while she wore her old cheer skirt (which was let out a bit due to the baby weight) a black sports bra and had his old jersey number painted in blue and white on her bare protruding stomach while he kneeled down and kissed the baby. Nolan who was also wearing a mock Raven's jersey with Lucas old number on it was kissing the baby at the same time as his father while Brooke looked down fondly at her family.

Another one was where she was completely yet tastefully nude and was displaying the true beauty of being pregnant. In that one Lucas only wore his dark blue jeans, his incredible upper body on full display. Lucas and Brooke kissed during the rapid camera clicks, showing off their happiness and love. Lucas then stood behind her and held her heavy breasts in his hands while kissing her neck, exhibiting his desire for his gorgeous fiance.

Afterwards they were shown what the pictures looked like and Brooke gushed at how perfect they were. She and Lucas decided that they would have the nude as part of their private photo album.

A few days later Brooke was fastening her ruby and diamond earrings in her ears while dressed in a red ball gown. "Lucas come on we are going to be late for the ceremony!"

"I'm coming…I just got to tie my tie and I'll be all set…I'm a little nervous though." he said as walked out of their bathroom.

Brooke sighed and hugged him or at least as much as the baby bump would allow, "Hey you're going to kick ass and win. Your book is great. You know it. I know it. Lindsey knows it. You'll see."

-x-

Brooke managed to stifle a yawn hours later, although she wasn't sure if it was because of the baby or if it was because the ceremony was a uninterrupted snore fest. "When is your category—"

"As we all know the largest of the romance novel subgenres, contemporary romance novels are set in the time when they were written, and usually reflect the mores of their time. As contemporary romance novels have grown to contain more complex plotting and more realistic characters, the line between this subgenre and the genre of women's fiction has blurred. These authors have done that and much more… the nominees for Best Contemporary Romance are…Virginia Woolf, The Trainer's Heart. Georgina Woods, Light in the Rose. Lucas Scott, The Reawakening of the Past…" the woman paused for dramatic effect then said with a huge smile, "Lucas Scott! The Reawakening of the Past."

Lucas was in shock. He wasn't even sure he had heard right. But when his wife shook him, he knew it was real. It felt just like that winning shot at the State Championship…

"Go—you won…" she cheered, laughing at his dumbfounded expression. "They called your name Luke!"

"Are you sure—I don't want to leave you."

She smiled up at him then said, "I'm not going to break honey! So yes I'm sure—go. We came for a reason."

"I'll be right back baby…" he then kissed her cheek, "I promise. I love you…"

"And I love you—now go on!" she said with a light chuckle. She then sighed and rubbed her belly affectionately, "We're going to be ok…"

"Where is Lucas?" Nathan asked as he sat down beside her and Haley at their table, having just come from the men's room.

Brooke beamed with pride as she watched Lucas cross the room toward the stage then answered, "He just won and he's gone to accept his award."

Lucas stood in front of the podium with a proud smile as he began his speech, "Thank you for this…it's like a dream come true to get recognition for something that you pour your all into. I would like to thank my wonderful wife…" He then trailed off—at least to her because she couldn't hear another thing that was uttered.

Brooke's eyes widened as she felt thick liquid rushed from between her legs, then immediately afterward a sharp pain crashed through her. She moaned low and clutched her stomach as her frantic eyes searched the room for the one she needed at the moment. Not seeing him she gripped the arm of the person next to her, "I…ah…need to…go…ahhh…to the hospital!"

"Why what's wrong?!" Nathan asked, his eyes worried.

"I think I'm going into labor!" she panted as her eyes screwed shut as another contraction gripped her.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO INTO LABOR NOW—YOU'RE DUE FOR ANOTHER TWO WEEKS!" He shouted, but unable to believe what she was saying. "Maybe it's just another Braxton Hicks episode?"

"No this is the real thing! I'm sure of it!" she said as she moaned a little louder. "You know what—get Lucas! NOW!"

"What do I tell him?!" he asked in a panic.

"Tell him I'm having his fucking baby—you moron!" she snapped, the pain causing her to be mean. The whole place stopped chattering to stare at them. She glared at them then shouted, "WHAT?!"

Brooke then gripped the table and moaned louder then said, "Shit that fucking hurts!"

"Ok I'll go get him—"

She then started doing her breathing exercises to calm down and try to breathe through the pain. "Yeah go get him—"

It seemed like forever to her—but truly it'd been mere minutes—Lucas was right by her side, leading her out of the building and into their car. "It's going to be alright—"

"How the hell would you know?!" she snapped as another contraction gripped her tightly. She then screamed, "OH GOD—"

"Honey—" she then glared at him, making him shut up instantly.

"Don't you dare honey me! You did this to me!" she shouted while crying, "Oooooh God it hurts so fucking bad Lucas—I'm so scared!" she whimpered as the contraction slowly ebbed. Tears were in her eyes as she settled into the back.

"I'm scared too baby—"

She started crying then asked, "What if our baby is coming too early?! What if she's deformed—"

Lucas looked at her then snapped, "Hey—enough of that! Our daughter is going to be fine alright?! Now calm down and keep doing your Lamaze breathing!"

Less than twenty minutes later they were being rushed into the delivery room, the scenery flying by as they rushed by. The nurses barely had time to prep her and the doctors barely had time to scrub in before Brooke was screaming in more pain. "I need drugs! I need drugs! Please, please, please give me drugs doctor!"

"Oh my God—you're almost fully dilated—I'm sorry Mrs. Scott but it's too late for that. There's nothing we can do!"

Brooke whipped her head back and forth as she whined, "No—don't tell me that—don't tell me that!"

"We're going to get through this ok?!"

Another contraction gripped her—they were lasting longer and were shorter in between—like mere seconds in between and lasting a full five minutes or longer. "NO I'M GETTING THROUGH THIS—ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS STAND THERE AND BE PRETTY WHILE I GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR KID!" She screamed, her hands gripping the bed as another nerve-wrecking contraction tore through her. "Oh God—Lucas…it hurts—I swear I'm never having sex again! NEVER!"

It tore through his heart as he watched his wife go through all that pain, "I totally agree with you honey. I promise we will never have sex again!"

"Good—ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as yet another extremely painful contraction tore through her body, making her sit up a little from the pain. She gasped rapidly then murmured, "I gotta push—I'll feel much better if I push—"

"No sweetie—you can not push—not yet! We'll tell you to push Ok? Do you understand?" the nurse said as they worked to keep her calm.

Her throat was dry but she nodded and said, "I understand…"

"I hate seeing you like this—" Lucas murmured as he brushed her hair back from her sweat slicked face.

She glared at him then snarled, "Go to hell Lucas! You did this to me! YOU! OHHHHHH GOD—ANOTHER ONE!"

"Ok you're dilated eight full inches! You got two more before you can push—just grip something and ride through the pain…alright?" The doctor said as she moved into position, placing both of her legs in stirrups.

"Yes…ok…" she said, sweating profusely, as she gripped Lucas's strong dependable hand. She cried out when another strong contraction washed over her, making her grip Lucas's hand harder than she ever had before. The grew closer and closer until finally she was able to push. She thanked God above as she sat up, preparing herself.

"Ok Brooke you get to push now. When I count to ten you push. Understand?" Brooke nodded her understanding then the doctor counted, "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten and push," the doctor yelled from between her stirruped legs what seemed like mere moments later.

Gripping Lucas's hand hard Brooke screamed as she beared down, tears streaming from her eyes as the pain grew to be even more unbearable as she felt her virgina being torn as her baby's head made its appearance.

"I see the head! You're doing it," Lucas coached excitedly. He then turned to her and said encouragingly, "That's it honey…push!"

"I am! You try pushing out a watermelon through a pea sized hole!" she yelled at him then sat up again. Crying out she gave another hard push when prompted and finally, finally gave birth to their daughter. She came out smoothly, but quietly. She grew scared at the quiet room. Shouldn't her baby be crying or making some kind of sound? What the hell is wrong with her daughter?! But just as she was about to voice all those questions—the doctor gave the infant's butt a firm smack. And the sound that came afterward was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. "Oh...thank you God..." she softly cried, her heart full of immense joy at the sound of her strong cry.

"It's a girl," The doctor said over the infant's wails.

Lucas kissed Brooke's sweaty forehead as she smiled at her new husband and then at their brand new daughter. Her heart overflowing with overwhelming love for her family. Lucas cut the cord that connected her to her daughter, a big smile on his face. "Oh wow…this is so amazing…our daughter is finally here!" he said, utterly stunned.

Brooke gave a tired smile as she watched the nurses clean the babe and check her vitals, all-the-while feeling lucky—unbelievably lucky to be able to see all of this. Lucas was just beyond amazed at the sheer strength of his little wife, bearing him a strong gorgeous daughter who had incredible pipes to be a newborn. He was so proud, his heart was full of love for both his beautiful wife and his lovely child. He wasn't sure if anyone could ever wipe the smile off his face—he was afraid that the smile on his face would permanently be there on his face.

"She's so cute," The nurse said handing him over to his father while Brooke had passed the after birth.

Lucas and Brooke gazed at their daughter in his arms, so tiny and perfect. Brooke laughed when Lucas began counting all her little fingers and toes as he held her in his strong capable arms. "She's too cute…" Lucas said, his smile at a thousand and one watts.

Brooke melted at the sight of him holding their daughter, she murmured, "She looks exactly like you Lucas…she looks just like you…"

"She needs a name," the nurse said, unable to stop looking at the gorgeous child.

"Huh, Lucas do you want to name her?" Brooke asked as soon as he placed their daughter into her arms, knowing full well he would name her as she would.

Raking his hands through his hair he said, "…Layla Imogen Scott…"

"It's perfect…" Brooke muttered, her eyes locked on their baby's beautiful face. "I love it. It fits her."

After thirty or so minutes they were transferred from the delivery room to a regular room where they would remain for the next few days. They were still marveling over their little miracle when Layla let out a long loud wail signaling that she was very hungry.

"How do you want to feed her? Breast-feed or Bottle?" the nurse asked, a genuine smile on her face.

Brooke sighed then said, "Breast-feed."

The nurse helped Brooke position her head correctly and held her while she placed the nipple in her mouth. Brooke winced as soon as she began feeding, not used to the strong suction. "Wow...she sure is hungry."

"Look at her go..." Lucas remarked as he watched his daughter suckle on his wife's breast. She smiled down at their daughter then looked up at him with those amazing hazel eyes of hers. His heart pounded with love for them both then said, "You look so beautiful..."

Brooke blushed then said, "I look a mess..."

"You don't look a mess sweetheart. You really look great. I mean you just had my daughter and still you look amazing..."

She shook her head then said, "No I don't—"

"Yes you do...you always look great to me..." He then kissed her lips and said, "I love you so much baby..."

Layla then signaled that she was full then the nurse showed her how to burp the baby. As soon as that was accomplished they took the babe away to her little crib. Brooke sighed then laid back, "I'm so tired..."

"I know...you go on to sleep...I'll watch her."

Brooke smiled then said tiredly, "I hope you can do that when we get home."

"I will—I promise you..." Lucas said as he brushed her cheek lovingly. "Now get some sleep."

"Alright..." she then promptly passed out, too tired to fight. Lucas smiled then went to the rocking chair next to her bed.

His phone then went off, he quickly checked it. It was his family asking if everything was ok. He smiled then texted them back telling them of the baby's arrival. They didn't text back after that—which was fine because he was busy looking after the new edition of his family. Then there was a knock on the door interrupting his watchful shift. He opened the door only to find his mother and Andy along with Nolan, Lily, Haley, Nathan and Jamie behind it. He grinned then let his mother, Haley, Nolan and Lily in, saying to the others, "I don't want it to be too crowded..."

"Of course..." Andy said as he and Nathan led Jamie out of the room.

Karen made her way over to where Layla lay sleeping and tears leaked out of her eyes, "This is my little granddaughter huh?"

Lucas nodded then was beside her, looking at his sleeping daughter saying, "Yeah...meet Layla Scott..."

"Oh...she's adorable..." Karen cried softly, then cooed to the infant, "Oh I am gonna spoil you!"

"I'm sure she's going to love that..."

Karen looked over to where her daughter-in-law lay sleeping and asked, "How's Brooke?"

Lucas grinned then said, "Other then exhausted? She fine."

"I can't believe I'm a big brother…she looks so tiny." Nolan remarked, staring at his baby sister in awe.

"I can't believe I'm an aunt again!"

The entire room erupted in laughter at both Lily's comment and how she looked as she said it.

"Welcome to the world Layla Imogen Scott…don't worry I got your back." Nolan then pressed a small kiss to her head.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

A year later…

"Brooke is loving being pregnant again. She loves to joke about how kids are a burden and wishes she could have a drink with her friends, but is truly is excited to be able to have the chance to have another child," our source shared. "So far, everything is going smoothly with the pregnancy and they have already started to prepare the room for their baby boy."

"Whoever let this leak is seriously dead!" Brooke Davis-Scott snapped moodily as she read US magazine. "I wanted total privacy!"

"Oh Tigger it's going to be okay." Haley said, taking s she helped an eight month pregnant Brooke sit down in her favorite chair.

This baby came as a complete surprise. They hadn't planned on having any more until Layla was at least in kindergarten. But no. God decided not to listen and planted a baby in her womb.

For a brief time (a mere second) Brooke had thought about going without sex and becoming celibate but then decided not to follow that thought. Why should she deny herself of the pleasure that is Lucas Eugene Scott?

"Is it though?"

"Yes. It's going to be fine! You know how the media can be…they will be onto another story after awhile. Besides it's happy news! Be glad it's not about Lucas having an affair with some other woman and getting her pregnant." Haley said as she slammed down the news magazine.

"Ooh how are you dealing with that?"

Nathan was going through a media scandal at the moment due to a innocent picture but the woman in the photo was far from innocent. She claimed that Nathan slept with her at some party in L.A and that he was the one that got her pregnant. Haley had been devastated at first but then remembered that her husband had changed since she first met him and that he was a wonderful husband and an amazing father. He wouldn't jeopardize everything for a meaningless hook up at a party. Drunk or not.

"Better. Nathan explained that he was kinda drunk when the picture was taken but that nothing happened between him and that lying bitch. I believe him. It's just the media is trying to make it seem as if this woman is some sort of victim. But she's not! She just wants to get her slutty hands on Nathan and his money and to break up our family."

Brooke hugged her best friend then said, "Well we know the truth. He wouldn't do that to you or your hard built family. The truth will come out."

"Anyway…how's little man doing?"

"Kicking away. It's like he never sleeps." Brooke joked, rubbing her baby bump.

"I bet he's going to be a handful."

"He could be a angel like his siblings. Layla is just now throwing fits but that's because she knows her time is up as the baby." Brooke said with a chuckle.

Lucas came in carrying a sleeping Layla, her diaper bag slung over his shoulder. "Out like a light."

"The park wore her out huh?"

"Yeah…she played with the ducks the whole time. Chasing after them until they flew to another location." At the story he noted that his wife still looked a little ticked off. He looked over to his best friend, "Hey Hales. What's going on?"

"You got scooped."

"What?"

"One of our friends told the media that we're having a boy. Can you believe that?"

Lucas winced then said, "Um I'm going to go lay Layla in her crib."

"Luuucaaasss…you know who did it don't you?"

Lucas shrugged then admitted sheepishly, "I might know who did…"

"Who was it?"

At Brooke's mean expression, he caved. "It was Mouth. He was just excited about the news—"

She muttered to herself then stated, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Pretty girl…calm down…it's not that bad."

"That's what I said."

Brooke glared at Haley then exhaled, "I just wanted this to be private. Just this one thing!"

"Hey calm down. It's okay."

Brooke did calm down. Because looking around her she realized that she had everything she always wanted. A family, great friends and a flourishing fashion line as well as the success of Lucas forth book. Nolan was growing like a weed and was getting incredibly smarter, who was now on the debate team at school.

"You're both right. Everything is perfect…" Brooke said with a beaming smile. Seeing the confusion on their faces, she shrugged, "Hormones."

-x-

The end. I hope that you guys enjoyed this last mini chapter and I'm really sorry it took so long to write it. I hope that it doesn't suck but if it does sorry. Okay later y'all.


End file.
